Unbreakable Loyalty
by XxSpitfirexX
Summary: They say love makes you do stupid things, Ame sure does know the meaning of that. She knows what he doing is wrong but she can't fight the need to want to always please him along with her loyalty to the dark prince. She rip between her loyalty to Loki and her need to do what's right, but in the end she knows her heart will overcome it all and the prince who holds it.
1. Betrothed

This is it! Chapter one to my new story Unbreakable Loyalty, after making the trailer I couldn't help myself and wanted to get this story out as fast as I could. Seeing as I had chapter three started, I worked on it late last night and this morning to get it done today. I'm both nervous and excited to get this story out and see what you all think, through I must say trying to talk like they do is kind of hard, as they speak in old times.

Stark: Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?

lol as you can see there, well enough talk I'm sure you all want to get to the story already. I hope you all enjoy it as input is welcomed.

All copy rights go to Marvel on the ideas and lines in the story, my only right is Ame.

* * *

"My dear are you ready, we leave for Asgard very soon" At hearing this voice from behind, a young woman with dark hair turns. "Yes mother I'm just about ready" She says with a small smile on her face, she stays still as the maids get done.

An older woman who looks very much like the young woman smiles walking over, "you look beautiful my dear, you'll have so many turning their head" She says as the young woman blushes.

"I hope not, you know I don't like so many eyes on me mother" She says shyly as her mother lets out a laugh before linking her arm with her daughter's.

"My sweet you give yourself no hope, even the princes will look your way" She said almost hugging her daughter's arm as the two walk down the hall.

Their footsteps echoing throughout the long hallway, the dark haired woman shakes her head with a small smile, there was no point in fighting her mother on this.

She knew a losing battle when she saw one and fighting her mother on stuff like this was always a losing battle.

* * *

Getting to a big room with a throne at the end of a long red carpet, standing next to the throne was a tall man with brown hair and a reddish look to it.

He smiled as his blue eyes looked at the two women walking over, "My dearest daughter you look breathtaking" He said making his daughter blush.

She gave a small shy smile to her father, "Thank you father, but I must ask. Why am I so dressed up like this, it is only a Ball and I've never had to dress like this before when Asgard had Balls."

Her parents glance to each other, "Ame we believe it is time we tell you" Her father said as her mother gives her a nod.

"You are of age now and ready to take on the roll we have made for you so long ago" Ame gave her father a confused look, having no idea what it is he saying.

"What roll is it that you speck of?" She asked, what roll could they have made for her and waited so long to tell her now, at what her father said next made her whole world stop.

"You are betrothed to the youngest prince of Asgard"

Her blue eyes widen as she stared at her father in shocked, the words echoing in her mind. She was hoping that she heard him wrong but one look at her mother, told her that is was true.

Ame felt rage that she never before felt flow through her body, how could they do this, how could they take away her choice like this.

Seeing the inner raged, her mother tightens her grip on her daughter's arm till her daughter's eyes turn to her.

"Please understand we did this for the right reasons" She said, Ame's eyes narrowed slightly. "What good of a reason is there to steal away my choice in my own husband" Ame said, her voice held a hint of anger as she was trying to keep in it.

"All we want is what is best for you" Ame looked to her father at hearing that, "your betrothed is a fine man, he will make a good husband for you." Her father said, she stared at him a moment before letting out a sigh, there was no point in fighting with them.

What's done is done and no matter how much she fights them on the matter, it would not change anything.

Seeing his daughter calm down and accepted what is it they have done for her, he walked over and tilted her chin up.

Giving her a small smile in hopes of cheering her up, "Do not look so down my daughter, we only did this for your happiness and safety. He will do well to protect you, if not I will step in and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Ame gave her father a small smile; she understands what it is they are trying to do and that they only do this out of love and the need to see their daughter happy and safe.

"Now that this is settled, shall we go, wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting" Her mother said smiling.

Ame gave a nod, her father giving her another smile before turning and walking off, with both her and her mother right behind.

* * *

When they arrived at Asgard, they were given a ride to the palace. Ame looked around while watched as they went over the Bifrost and to the city.

This place was always so beautiful, no matter how many times she came here; she couldn't help but look in awe of its beauty.

When they arrived at the palace, her father got out first and helped her mother out. Holding out his hand, Ame gave him a smile before putting her hand in his as her father helped her out.

Ame walked behind her parents as they went inside and to the ballroom; the more they got closer the more nervous Ame started feeling.

She may have accepted her fate, but what of her soon to be husband, he may not like it at all.

She has seen him from the times she has come to Asgard with her parents or when they held parties. But she hasn't spoken with him, only seen him from afar, he is a very handsome man. Just thinking of him made her face feel warm and her inside feel like butterflies were flying around.

"Here we are"

Ame was snap out of her thoughts at her mother's voice, she looked up to see huge golden doors in front of them. She gulped as they were opened and the sounds of the Ball going on reach her ears, Ame followed her parents inside with one thought in her mind.

I hope I can do this.

Following her parents through the room, Ame felt many man's eyes on her making her stare at the floor blushing. It was at hearing Odin's voice that she raised her head up and her eyes locked right away on to a pair of green eyes that was staring right at her.

* * *

**~Loki~**

Loki stood next to his mother, trying to hide the annoyed look, anger flowed through his body. After a talk with his father before the Ball started, Loki found out he is betrothed, the news shocked him.

Out of anyone Loki thought it would be Thor who would be getting something like this, not him.

The very fact he had his choice of picking a wife of his own taken away, fill him with much rage. It took kind understanding words from his mother to somewhat calm his rage, so he didn't make a fool of himself at the Ball.

Loki tried to remember who his soon to be wife is; Odin said he was to marry the daughter of king Surya. But he couldn't put a face to the name; Loki has seen a lot of woman, trying to remember them all was slightly hard.

He has flashes of a young woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes but nothing more.

"Ah Surya! It is so good to see you again my old friend"

Loki was snap out of thoughts at his father's voice, he looked over and spotted her right away. His eyes widen slightly, she was beautiful there was no denying that, her eyes was staring at the floor as her cheeks were flashed red.

He could tell right away she was the shy silent type, something Loki kind of liked. His eyes slowly looked her over; she was small but filled out in the right ways. She had to be no more than 5'1; looking back to her face he saw her raising her head.

Right away he locked eyes with her as he takes a slight sharp intake of breath.

* * *

**~Ame~**

She felt as if she couldn't look away, haven't never been this close to him before she noticed how even more handsome him looked. Ame bit her bottom lip slightly as she looked at him; he looked so very good in his finer clothes.

Dark green and black always did look very good on him, she saw his eyes dart to her lips as he saw her bite her lip.

The corner of his lip tug upward slightly, making her blush and finally look away. Ame blinked as her hand was taken, she looked up to see the older Prince, he gave her a smile and kissed her hand.

"I know you will do well for my brother, he is a lucky man to get to marry someone as lovely as you" Thor said, making Ame's face turn red as she stared at him. "T-Thank you" She said shyly, making Thor smile a little more.

"I agree you'll make a wonderful wife for our son" Frigga said smiling. Ame's mother smiled proudly as she looks to her daughter, well Ame give Frigga a shy smile in return.

"Loki dear why don't you take Ame and have a dance with her, get to know you're soon to be wife" Frigga asked looking to her silent son. Looking to his mother Loki gave a nod smiling slightly before walking over and holding out his hand.

"My lady would you care to have this dance with me?" Loki asked, Ame stared at his hand for only a moment, her heart beating fast before lightly putting her hand in his.

Loki curled his fingers over her hand before leading her out to the dance floor, till he found an open spot then slowly pulled Ame into his arms.

In her mind, she was telling herself over and over again to stay calm and that it was just a dance.

"Tell me, what your thoughts on what's going on are" Loki asked, Ame glanced up at him. Noticing right away how much taller he was than her.

"I've accepted it" She says softly, making Loki rise his eyebrow a little, "Something tells me you're not all that happy about it" Loki said.

"I will not lie, I am upset at the fact I am unable to choose my own husband but I understand my parents reason for doing this." Ame said, Loki nodded his head, liking that he wasn't the only one feeling how unfair it was.

"Tell me about yourself" Loki asked, Ame took a moment to think.

"My favorite color is red, I like dancing and singing, I enjoy horseback riding, I distaste anything sea food, I know how to fight but I'm in need of more training. I use magic and my favorite is being able to use fire spells" Ame said, Loki let out a small laugh at the sea food part but the last part caught him.

"Magic you say, I too enjoy magic and if I do say so myself am very powerful" Loki said proudly, Ame blinked looking up at him. "Will you show me sometime?" She asked hopefully as Loki grin looking to her.

"Only if you show me yours in return" He said as Ame nods her head smiling.

"What of yourself?" Ame asked.

Loki took a moment to think, "As you know I enjoy magic as well, while I grew up I would rather Study then learning to be a warrior like my brother. I enjoy reading and going on a ride with my horse, if anything to get away from my brother half the time."

Ame let out a small giggle at the last part, making Loki grin slightly down at her.

"When I am truly bored, I would play little tricks on others, my main target is my brother and his friends, and I tried ones on my father when I was younger but he saw right through it."

Ame smiled as she listens to Loki, watching him closely as he remember times when he played tricks on his brother.

"Maybe some time I may watch as you play these tricks?" Ame asked, Loki looked at her then grins, "you may, it'll be nice to have someone else to help with them."

Her blue eyes light up at hearing that as she smiled more, happy he would like to spend more time with her.

All too soon the song came to an end as the two slow to a stop and step back from each other. "Thank you for the dance" She said smiling with a slight blush to her cheeks, "you are most welcome my lady" Loki said gripping her hand and placing a kiss on it.

Ame blushed more staring before Loki leaded her back to their parents, when they reach them; Ame could hear them talking wedding plans. It seems the wedding would take place after Thor was made king, which was to be in a few years.

She was happy to hear this, knowing they was giving them time to get to know each other and not rushing them to be married so fast.

Not really wishing to listen to wedding plans, Loki pulled Ame away and over to his brother and friends.

"Ah Brother Good your here, my friends I would like you to meet my brother's soon to be wife, this is princess Ame" Thor said, Ame gave a kind smile to them and a shy wave.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" She say's as the other woman of the group walks over smiling, "hello my name is Sif, it is great to finally have another woman around" Sif said as Ame smiles with a small laugh.

Next to walk over was a man with blonde hair; he picked up her hand and placed a kiss on it. Ame noticed how Loki tighten his grip on her other hand slightly, but she did not look away from the man in front of her.

"Hello my name is Fandral and it's wonderful to meet a lovely young lady such as you." He said smiling with a flirty tone to his voice, like always Ame's cheeks flash red, making him smiled more as he took notice of it.

"Alright you, off with you she is to be married you crazy fool" A big guy said as he walked over and playfully shoved Fandral out of the way. Ame blinked up at him then gave a small smile as he takes her hand and shakes it.

"Great to meet you my lady, my name is Volstagg" He said smiling big, making Ame let out a small giggle. She also noticed Loki had loosened his grip on her hand when Volstagg shoved Fandral away.

The last guy walked over and shakes her hand with a slight smile, "pleasure to meet you princess Ame, my name is Hogun" He said slightly bowing his head.

Once he step back, Ame looked at all of them, "Again it is wonderful to meet you all, I hope we can become good friends over time" Ame said as the four smiled at her.

* * *

Hours later, Ame was standing next to Sif, listening to her talk about battles she has been in. Loki and the other guys stood some feet away, Thor glanced to Ame then over to Loki, "What are your thoughts on her brother" Thor asked.

Loki took a sip of the drink he had in his hand before glancing to Ame then looked to Thor.

"Seeing as we just met there not much to say but she is very lovely to look at, plus with her enjoyment of magic, we may just get along. It makes it so I don't feel too ill-tempered at father for doing this" Loki said taking another sip.

Thor nodded as he looked to Ame, "I can see she has a kind heart, also that of a shy one as well" Thor said grinning, "I like it, it makes her look very cute" Fandral said as he also looks over to the two woman, "Agreed" Thor said.

Loki couldn't help but silently agree as well, her shyness was drawing him in, but he could see something else hidden under that shy child-like look.

A hidden fire, that Loki would like to reach and see what his soon to be wife is really like, ones the shy part is pushed aside.

"Did you enjoy your girl talk" Fandral said, drawing Loki out of his thoughts, "do shut up Fandral, and if you must know it was nice to talk to someone other than a man" Sif said with her arms crossed but a playful smile on her face.

Ame let out a slight giggle from beside Sif that she tried to hide behind her hand, her eyes flicker to Loki but looked away fast when he looked to her.

Her face heating up as she saw him smirk from the corner of her eye, knowing that he caught her staring. After a moment Ame stood there smiling as she watches her new friends talking and joking between each other.

Till she felt someone take her hand and a soft breath against her ear, making her blush as her heart beats faster.

"Come with me" Loki whisper in her ear as she gave a slight nod.

Loki grins and pulled her silently away from the group and to the big doors. When the two walked out into the hall, Loki leaded Ame down the hall, they went down many halls till he finally stop at a door and open it.

Loki let Ame walk in first before following and closing the door behind him. Ame looked around the room to see it was a training like area, turning she gave Loki a confused look.

"I wish to see what it is you can do with your magic" He said with a slight grin.

Nodding her head, Ame walked to the middle of the room, to give herself some room. Closing her eyes, she mumbled fast words before fire appeared flowing around her body. Lifting her arm into the air, she gave a flick of her wrist and her fire shot out and flow around the room. Loki took a slight step back as the fire flies by him, his eyes slightly wide.

Spinning around in her one spot, fire shot off in different ways, but never touching or burning anything. After a moment the fire disappeared as Ame turn facing Loki again, her eyes opening, He noticed that her eyes had changed to red.

Ame held out her hand, fast words flowing out of her mouth as a strong fire ball appeared in her hand. A smile was on her face as the fire ball change shape and turn into a bird, they both watched the bird let out a sound as it flapped its wings.

She show Loki all that she could do, from making things change, making things appeared out of nowhere, making two of something and herself and so on.

When she was done, Ame turn and looked to Loki to see him smirking as he walked over. "Well done, I will say you do know a lot but there are some things I can still teach you" He said as Ame's eyes light up at hearing that.

Through there was one thing that Ame was keeping from him, though not anyone but her parents knew of it. This was something you could not learn from any books or teach someone it; this power that Ame held was something only one can be born with.

Her power was that she could move things with her mind, it was a powerful thing, and she could kill someone with this power.

To anyone it would feel like something is choking you, it took no words or any kind of spell to make it happen. Also with her power it allows her to fly and make herself disappear if she so wished too.

One day she would tell Loki but for now when she knows so little of him and that she doesn't trust him yet to let him know this knowledge of her.

After showing her what he could do, the two returned back to the ballroom and slip in hopefully unnoticed. They shared a few more dances till the Ball finally came to an end.

* * *

Ame walked beside Loki and behind their parents as they all made their way back to the Bifrost and a crossed it.

There was a comfortable silent between the two as they listen to their parents talking, the wind blew her dark red dress as Ame held her hair back from flowing into her face, her blue eyes was staring out at the night sky.

A small smile appeared as she watched the sky, while Loki watched her from the corner of his eye.

_She really is beautiful_ He thought, the more he watched her, and she wasn't overly talkative.

Hell she really didn't talk that much at all unless spoken to first which was another good thing, knowing now how much she knows of magic was also a plus.

He didn't have to worry so much on how to teach her from the basics, when he first heard her say that she enjoyed magic; he thought she only knew the child's play like magic.

The fact she had a pretty face made this whole thing better, her shyness through, he'd work with her on her that. There was no need for her to be so shy around him.

He didn't care much if she was shy around others, if fact he'd like it if she was, because she would seek him to hide behind and keep unwanted man away from her.

He didn't like one bit that so many man was looking at her. He saw the way they looked at her, with desire to have her in their eyes, there was a few times when they danced. Did he pull Ame closer and eyed the man watching her with a sly smirk, making the man glare at him in jealousy.

Loki wanted nothing more than to throw any man that looked at her like that a crossed the room, she was his to look at like that only.

Loki frown slightly at his jealously like thoughts, greedy and possessive thoughts wasn't anything new seeing as he didn't like sharing what belong to him.

But the jealously so soon kind of made Loki a little uneasy, he only really just met her and has no real feelings for her.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he would worry about that later.

Glancing to Loki, Ame noticed he was in deep thought, she really hoped he didn't think of her as a foolish girl. She did try hard to make herself seem less like a bother by not talking too much; she was scared of making him annoyed with her.

She noticed that he didn't talk much and took more to listening and watching others. Almost like he was studying them, watching how they act and speck, he seem like he was plotting with the way he watched others. But seeing as she knew so little of him, she couldn't make judgments like that about him.

Finally getting to where they will be sent back home, Ame looked to the gatekeeper and noticed him watching them. She gave him a small smile and nod in hello, noticing him give a slight nod and smile back.

After some small talk then finally goodbyes they was ready to leave, "till we meet again, I hope you have a good night's sleep" Loki said, kissing Ame's hand.

Making her blush as she shyly smiled at him, "yes till then, good night Loki" Ame said as she pulled her hand slowly out of his grip. Her finger tips brush against his, making her cheeks turn slightly redder, Loki let out a low chuckle as he smirked at her.

Walking over to her parents, who smiled at her, happy to see her getting along with Loki. The gatekeeper turn his sword as they was taken back to their home, Ame glanced back just in time to see Loki still smirking at her with his green eyes slightly narrowed.

That night, Ame had dreams of Loki and his eyes, as a feeling she never felt before started growing inside of her.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! :3


	2. Her Loyalty

"Words"

_Thoughts_

_Flask backs_

Just thought I would show you this so no one got confused.

All copy rights go to Marvel for the ideas and lines, Only right I have is to Ame.

Hope you all enjoy :D

* * *

Two years has passed from that day that they both found out that they was to be married.

A month after the Ball, Ame was sent to live in Asgard to be near Loki and get to know him, also to get use to her new home. She doesn't share Loki's bed yet and was given her own room till the day they are married.

Ame sat on her window seat; she stared out at the beautiful view of the city and land. A smile on her face as she enjoys the warm wind blowing in, against her face. Feeling her soft dark hair flowing with the breeze.

She and Loki had gotten closer, which made Ame very happy seeing as she was very nervous at the start of this all.

It was almost rare to see her not at Loki's side, she enjoy being with him and it made her sad to be apart from him. She at first was confused as to why she felt like that, but as the days went on she started to notice that maybe she was starting to have feelings for the silent prince.

A light blush appeared on Ame's cheeks as she thought of this, she has not told Loki yet of these feelings. She knew the charming prince would have her heart but she never knew it would happen so fast.

Ame started to notice a different side of herself that she never saw before.

That is when other woman got to close to Loki; she noticed their looks and flirty like smile.

Word of them to be married rushed fast around Asgard, but it seems some woman didn't care. She felt jealous rage flow through her when these woman got to close or even lies a hand on him.

This made her remember a time when something like this happen.

_"Loki!" _

_At the sound of his name, Loki stop and turned, making Ame who was just behind him stop also as she turn her head. They both saw a woman, with long flowing blonde hair and sky blue eyes walking over. A smile on her red lips as she stop next to Loki._

_Ame noticed that the woman's eyes were annoyingly focus on only Loki and seem to be ignoring her all together as if she wasn't even there with them. _

_Ame's eyes narrowed only slightly, she watched this woman closely and noticed right away when the woman shifts a slight closer to him._

_"Loki it is so good to see you again, it's been so long" She said smiling as Loki gave her a slight smile back. "It has, how have you been?" Loki asked Ame glanced to Loki and hoped this didn't take long; she wanted him away from this woman._

_"I've been very well and how about you?" She asked with that flirty like smile, "I've been well as while and I'm sure you heard, I am to be married, this is my soon to be wife Ame" Loki said stepping to the side a little so she would see Ame._

_Not wanting to be rude, Ame gave a slight nod with a tight smile, the woman return it. "Ah yes I did hear of this and it's very nice to meet you" she said with a slight smirk to her smile, Ame could see the challenge in her eyes._

_Right after saying that the woman looked right back to Loki, which annoyed Ame even more. She toned the two out, not wishing to listen to them talk any longer as Ame glanced around, trying to keep herself busy. _

_It was only when she glanced back to Loki; to see if they were finally done did she see the woman put her hand on his arm._

_Ame's eyes shot right to the woman's hand as she felt a jealous rage flow through her, never before has Ame even felt jealous or this angry in her life. _

_Tightening her hands, which grip the front of her dress, Ame felt the very need to get this woman away from Loki and right now._

_Not wanting to right out push her away, Ame glanced over the woman fast, till her eyes landed on the woman's high heels that she was wearing. _

_Her blue eyes narrowed as she stared at the heels, her blue eyes seem to start changing from their darkish blue to a lighter blue._

_Ame narrowed her eyes slightly more as the more she stared at the heels before a loud crack was heard through the hallway along with a scream. The woman fell to the floor on to her side, Loki eyes had widened as he stared down at her._

_Ame closed her eyes for a moment then open them as they have return to their normal color. She looked to the woman on the floor to see the heels on her shoes broken, putting on a fake worried look. _

_Ame moved around Loki to see the Woman better and vice versa, "are you alright?" Ame asked._

_The woman looked up to Ame and right away saw the challenging look in her eyes and knew her heels breaking wasn't by accident. _

_Before Loki could help her up, the woman got up with her broken shoes in hand. _

_"I am fine, Loki I will speak with you another time" She said giving him a small smile before glancing to Ame while walking by her. Ame turn her head, watching the woman with her eyes narrowed slightly before looking to Loki with a smile._

_"Shall we get going now" she asked as Loki stared at her a moment before giving her a smile, an almost knowing smile but Ame wasn't sure before nodding his head._

_"Ladies first" Loki said holding his hand out for her to go ahead as Ame smiled before walking off with Loki following._

Ame was knocked out of her thoughts by her door opening, turning her head to see who it was that entered. Her blue eyes light up as she got to her feet and cross the room fast to the man who's always on her mind.

Leaning up, she laid a soft kiss on his cheek, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as she did so. "How was the meeting with your father and the others" She asked as Loki let out a sigh, "Tiring, listening to Thor act all high and mighty when anyone who was smart enough can see he not ready."

She gave Loki a small smile, she knew he disliked that his brother was to be the new king when their father finally stepped down. Even Ame could see Thor wasn't ready yet; he acted more like a teen showing off then how a king should act.

But it wasn't her place to say anything so she just stay silent and listen to Loki rant about the meeting and how Thor acted.

Thor's big day was tomorrow and the whole palace was in an uproar to get everything ready.

But Ame had noticed something about her silent prince, he seem to be disappearing a lot lately. When she did find him, he always had this odd look in his eyes, like when he was planning something big. Ame feels that he might do some kind of trick tomorrow to mess up Thor's big day of being made king.

She bit her bottom lip, she wanted so bad to ask him what it is; he is planning but knew that if he wanted her to know. He would tell her himself on his own without her having to ask him.

"You know how I feel about that"

Ame blinked startled as she looked to Loki, "I'm sorry?"

Loki had a sly smile on his face as he stared at her, his eyes look liked they turned darker green. He lift his hand and grip her chin, lifting it up as his thumb press on her lower lip and pulled down slight.

"Biting your lip, you know how I feel when you do that" He said, his voice changing in tone. Making her blush as a shiver goes through her body at hearing it, she noticed he had moved closer to her.

She watched as he slowly lean closer, her heart beating faster in her chest the closer he got. This would be their first kiss, there was a lot of close calls before but someone always show up out of nowhere and stop the kiss from happening.

It annoyed them both to no end when it happens.

Ame could feel his breath on her lips. He was so close now, this was it, it was finally happening. After waiting and dreaming for so long on how it would feel, to have his lips against hers.

Her eyes had almost closed but never breaking eye contact with him, his green eyes putting her into a daze as desire flash in his eyes. He was only inches away now; she saw his eyes dart to her lips before hers closed on their own, waiting for the moment.

A knock at the door echo through the room, making Ame's eyes snap open as her face flashed red, she didn't even remember when she closed them. Loki snaps his head to the door, a deadly look on his face, for having been stop ones again at almost kissing her.

Loki moved to the door and opens it fast; ready to tell off whoever it was on the other side.

Frigga raised her eyebrow at seeing the door open so fast and the look on her son's face, Loki's eyes widen when he saw his mother. The words dying before they even left his mouth as a knowing smile appear on her face.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Ame rush around the speechless Loki, her face flashing, "No my Queen, what may I help you with?" She asked lying; Frigga could see through the lie but made no move to question her on it.

"I've come to talk to you about wedding plans, seeing as you two will be wed not long after Thor is made king" Frigga said.

Getting control of himself, Loki clear his throat before looking at both women. "Uh yes, I will leave you two ladies to this and see you for lunch" Loki said, Frigga smiled nodding at him.

Gripping Ame's hand, Loki placed a kiss on it, making the young woman blush but smile at him. He gave her a small grin before walking off; Frigga looked to the young woman in front of her.

"Come my dear" She said before turning and walking off, stepping more out of her room. Ame closed the door then followed after the Queen.

* * *

Ame step out of the Queen sitting room, letting out a sigh glad that it was finally over. For hours, she and Frigga talked about the wedding, from the theme colors, which she picked red and green with some black thrown in here and there.

To her fitting for a wedding dress, what type of food she would want for the party after. What kind of flowers she would want and any music she would like to be played, all of it was so tiring but she knew it had to be done.

But Ame felt happy through the whole thing, picturing that day when it comes.

Walking down the hall, she started looking for her prince, it was getting close to lunch time and she hoped the two could walk together.

Coming to a corner, Ame went to turn around it but came to a stop as she saw Loki walking down the hall. She frowns slightly confused, noticing he wasn't going the way to the dining hall.

Moving silently, Ame followed after him, wanting to know where it was he was going as she noticed he was slightly glancing around. She watched him walk down some stairs as she glanced down, now wanting to know even more.

Why would he head down there, silently going down the stairs, trying to make sure her footsteps don't make a sound.

Getting to the bottom, Ame peeked around the corner watching Loki for a moment before following again.

She saw him walk around a corner before she sneaked over fast and peeked around it. Her eyes widen as she didn't see him, her eyes darted all around but saw no sign of him. Frowning Ame step out of her hiding spot and walked forward a few steps looking around, trying to figure which way he could have gone.

At hearing a sound, she turns her head and walked down a hall and peeked around a corner. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock.

Before a gasp could make it passed her lips, a hand wrap around her mouth as she was pulled fast backwards. Her back hit someone chest as her heart felt like it stop and her blood felt like it went cold, fear grip her.

"Calm yourself it is just me"

Ame almost felt like crying at hearing his voice as she turn and looked at Loki behind her. She was so happy to see him, but the look in his eyes said he wasn't too happy to see her, making her frown in worry that maybe she shouldn't have done this.

"What are you doing down here?" Loki asked as he grips her arm and pulled her fast away.

Pulling him fast to a stop, she pointed behind them with eyes wide, "Loki there are Fr-."

"I know"

Ame eyes widen more in shock at his words, almost not believing what she heard. He said it so calmly as if he didn't care that they was here, "Why are you acting so calm we must tell the All father" Ame said as she tried to rush around him.

Loki grips her arm fast and tugs her back before gripping both of her upper arms tight. A small gasp escape her as she stared at him startled, Loki narrowed his eyes at her, "you will do no such thing, you will not say a word of what you've seen down here, do you understand me."

She open her mouth so say something but nothing came out as she stared at the man in front of her, confused and shocked. "L-Loki, why are you asking this of me, if we're caught with knowledge of them being here and not said a word. We'll be named traitors and be locked away" Ame said worried and scared.

"No one will find out, as my soon to be wife, your Loyalty lies with me and I need you not to say a word" Loki said, with an almost deadly look in his eyes.

Even through in her mind, scream at her to lie to him then run right to the all father, her heart couldn't allow her to go against him. He was right, as his to be wife, her loyalty was to him and only him, no matter what it is he does.

"Do I have your Loyalty" Loki asked, watching her closely to see if she'll lie to him.

Ame stared at him a moment before letting out a small sigh, "You will always have my Loyalty, no matter what happens" Ame said truthfully. Loki stared at her a moment longer before slowly letting her go, knowing she speaks the truth.

"Come there are things I must explain to you, that you are not to tell anyone" Loki said as Ame nods her at him. Turning he walked off with her right behind him, she got a bad feeling as she glanced over her shoulder.

She just hopes that in the end no one gets hurt for whatever it is Loki is planning.

* * *

Ame sat in Loki's room, at the end of his bed frowning, she watched him pace his room. He just got done explaining to her his plan, she didn't like it.

The idea of any Frost Giants coming into the palace made her nervous and scared, but she trusted Loki to know what he doing. His plan was for them to wait for tomorrow then they was to sneak into where the Casket for their power was held.

While everyone else was busy with Thor being made king, Loki knew that the Frost Giants won't get ahold of the power and the all father will know of them being there.

Loki also knew how Thor will act and will want to start some kind of war with the Frost Giants for the sneak attack. In showing that he is not ready to made king yet and hopefully giving Loki a moment to show that he may be a better king than Thor will ever be.

Ame felt for Loki, in her heart she knew he would make a good king; he was always one to think before rushing into battle.

"Do not look so worried my dear"

Ame looked at Loki as he walked over and pulled her to her feet, "All will go as plan and when I am made king, we will be wed right after and you can rule by my side."

He brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek as she stared at him before gripping his hand and holding it to her cheek. Closing her eyes, she lean into his touch and hope deep inside that he was right.

Opening her eyes half way, she looked up at Loki to see him staring, she watched him lean down as she stayed still. Hope filled her heart that this will finally be it but she knew it was too good to be true.

"Brother! Are you-oh" Thor had open the door and let himself in to see the two standing there. Loki looked up and stared at the wall behind Ame with a blank look on his face as Ame put a hand over her mouth and press her face against his chest.

Loki's eye twitched a few time before he slowly turn his head and looked at Thor with his eyes narrowed.

"Do you never learn to knock before entering someone room" Loki said annoyed, "I am sorry brother I will keep that in mind next time" Thor said glancing between the two.

"I see you are busy at the moment, I will come back at another time" Thor said, trying to hide the smile that was trying to appear. Blushing more Ame glanced away from Thor and hides her face against Loki's chest again.

Loki sighed as his door was closed behind Thor before looking to Ame and runs his fingers through her silk soft feeling hair. They just stood there in silents for a moment; Loki was waiting for her to calm herself.

"You promise that this is only to ruin what is to happen tomorrow and no one will be hurt?" Ame asked, she lifted her head slightly to glance up at Loki.

He stared at her before running his fingertips over her cheek, "I promise no one will get hurt, plus this will give us more time to prove to father. That Thor is not fit to be king."

Frowning, she let out a sigh before sitting back down, "as much as I do not like this and how much I think this is wrong."

Ame lift her head and stared Loki right in the eyes, "I will stand by your side till the very end" She said without breaking eye contact. Loki stared back, trying to read her, see if she was lying and trying to hide it.

After a minute of seeing nothing but the truth behind her words, Loki let a small smile appear.

"That is wonderful to hear, I knew I could always count on you my dear."

She felt her cheeks flash at his words but couldn't stop the smile from appear or the racing of her heart. She knew this was wrong and if the others found out, they would never forgive her, but she couldn't help it.

Her heart always won over anything when it came to Loki, there was just something about him or the way he used his words to make her do what he wanted.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was displease him and make him upset or not trust her. All she ever wanted was to be a good wife for him and be the person he always turns to when he needed help.

Getting up from the bed, Ame moved closer to Loki, "we should go now, Dinner time should be started any moment now." Loki nods and holds out his arm, smiling Ame linked her arm with his as he leaded them out of his room.

* * *

Dinner went well, with only a little teasing from Thor, making Ame blushed throughout the dinner till Frigga finally put an end to the teasing.

Ame stood next to a window, staring out at the night sky, with a cup in her hand. Footsteps could be heard coming over as Ame turn her head to see the Queen, Ame bow her head in greeting.

"My Queen"

"There is no need for that, we are to be family" Frigga said smiling as she stops next to Ame. Joy filled her heart at hearing the Queen say that as a smile appeared as Ame glanced over to Loki, who was next to Thor and their friends talking.

"You do well for my son, I've seen the change in him" Frigga said as Ame blinked and looked to her. "He has a light to his eyes that he never hasn't had for years, a happiness I don't even think he notices yet himself."

"My husband did very well, in picking you for our son; I can only hope you will be the person to fill the hole that has appeared in my son heart."

She felt tears come to her eyes from the Queen's words, at how much hope she held in her voice for her to make Loki happy. It made Ame worried, her fear that she would let the Queen down.

"You honor me with your words and I will try my very best to do as you wish, I want nothing more than to be a good wife for him" Ame said truthfully, Frigga smiled more. "I know my dear; there is no doubt in my mind that you would be any less than a wonderful wife for him."

Smiling more with happiness shining in her eyes, Ame looked over to Loki to see him talking with a small grin on his face. Her eyes soften the more she watched him, he was everything she could ask for in a husband. She felt blessed that Odin picked her to be the one to marry him and she couldn't thank him enough for allowing her this.

She saw his green eyes glance over to her as Ame cheeked flashed before she felt a hand touch her arm. Looking back to Frigga, the woman let out a small chuckle, having seen the whole thing. "I will be taking my leave now, I hope you have good dreams tonight as I bid you good night" She said.

Ame smile and bow slightly, "As I bid you a good night my lady and thanks you again for your wise and kind words" She said as Frigga smiled nodding her head before walking off. She watched her walk off as the queen's words echo in her mind, making joy flow through her.

At feeling a touch to her back, she turns her head to see Loki standing next to her smiling. "Did you have a nice chat with my mother?" He asked, Ame smiled back and nods her head, "We did, I very much like talking with her."

"That's good to hear, my mother is very taken with you" Loki said before gripping her chin and lifts it up as he lean down, "As am I" He whispered.

She felt like her heart stop then skip a few beats, her eyes widen as she stared at Loki startled. His words making her feel light headed and her face turning red.

She thanked whoever it was that is looking over her and given this man to her. She could think of no one better who she would want to spend the rest of her life with and had no desire to given look at another.

"Careful now or you'll make her faint on the spot!" Volstagg's voice shout over to them, making Ame snap out of her daze that Loki always seem to put her in.

Loki glanced over to them, a slight frown on his face before he sighed at hearing them laugh before looking back to the woman in front of him. To see her hiding her face behind her hands, making the prince smile slightly.

"Come now, you've had a long day and you look tired, I'll walk you to your chambers" Loki said holding out his arm. Giving him a thankful look, she linked her arm with his as the two walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

They walked in comfortable silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Ame sigh and lean her head against his shoulder while they walked, Loki glanced down at her before looking back ahead.

A smile tugging at his lips as he tightens his arm around her slightly.

They arrived at her doors after a few moments as Loki stop and turn to her, "I bid you good night and pleasant dreams" He said lifting her hand up and placing a kiss on it.

Ame gave him an almost loving smile as her eyes soften, "I bid you good night as well and hope your dreams are fill with pleasant ones also."

"My dreams are always pleasant when they are always filled with you" Loki said with a sly grin, making the young woman blush. Loki let out a low chuckle at seeing it.

"Always a charmer with words my prince" She said smiling as he grin more at her, making her heart race at seeing it.

"Always" He said, making Ame bit her bottom lip slightly. She saw his green eyes dart to her lip, making her stop fast remembering his words.

Loki smirked before giving her a small bow of his head, "Good Night my lady" He said before walking off. Ame watched him go before opening her door and walking in, a smile on her face as she went to bed ones again with her prince on her mind.

Also her heart hoping that no one is hurt tomorrow and Loki doesn't get found out.

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	3. Thor's day & to Jotunheim

Please do tell me what you think of these three chapters so far, I will work on the trailer for chapters 4,5 & 6. before working on the chapters just so I know that this story is worth all the work to keep typing it.

All copy rights go to Marvel for the ideas and lines, Only rights I have is to Ame.

Hope you all enjoy it :D

* * *

This was it, the big day for Thor. He was to be made king and Ame couldn't help but have a deep feeling of dread, she didn't understand the bad feeling. Maybe it had something to do with the Frost Giants in the weapons vault or it could be that Loki is hiding something from her.

Loud cheering snap her out of her thoughts as she looked to the side to see Thor making his way down the long red carpet to his father. A smile appeared on her face at Thor actions as Sif next to her, rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Please" Sif said at Thor showing off and making the people cheer louder for him, Ame let out a small giggle behind her hand as she glanced to her other side at Loki.

He stood there silently watching his brother with a frown on his face, reaching over, Ame grip his hand. Making him looked down at her before gripping her hand back, she knew this was a hard day for Loki to see. Having always been in the shadow of his brother and she hated seeing him so upset.

Ame watched Thor finally make it to the end as he kneeled down in front of his father, she watched him look to his mother and give her a smile and wink. Which she gave him a look with a slight shake of her head, trying to hide her smile before she looked to Odin.

Ame turn her eyes to Odin as while when she saw him get up from his throne. He taps his spear on the floor, it echoing through the throne room making everyone silent.

Odin stared down at his son for a moment before speaking, "Thor, son of Odin, my heir, my first born"

Ame saw Loki looked down as she tightens her grip on his hand, with a slight frown. He glanced to her before gripping her hand back as she gave him a small smile.

Ame looked back to Odin and listen to him proclaim Thor as the king, right before Odin was about to say the final word to seal the deal. He stop and tilted his head slightly to the side, Thor frowned and looked to his father as everyone stared at Odin.

Many wondering why he stop like that.

"Frost Giants" Odin said before tapping his spear on the floor again.

Ame looked to Loki fast to see him glance back to her, she got the silent message to keep silent and act like she knew nothing. Getting a worried look, that would look to others as a fear for the Frost Giants but really she was worried for what was going to happen.

Thor rose to his feet fast at his father's words; he followed Odin out of the room with Loki right behind. Not wishing to be left behind, Ame followed after Loki, not listening as Sif tried to stop her.

* * *

When they finally made it to the weapons Vault, they walked inside to see ice everywhere and a cold chill to the room. Ame moved closer to Loki as she glanced to what remains of the Frost Giants that were killed from the destroyer.

A slight gasp escaped as she saw the guards that were lying on the floor, putting her hands over her mouth. Ame stared at the two with a sad look in her eyes, Loki promised no one would have been hurt and now here two guards were killed.

Pain grips her heart at the loss of the two lives that should have never been taken if she only went to the All-Father when she should of. Ame stood behind Loki as Thor tried to get his father to start a war with the Frost Giants for their attack.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!"

Odin place the casket back to where it ones was as he stared at it a moment, "They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well."

Odin answer back calmly, knowing Thor was only talking out of anger of what the Frost Giants tried to do. Ame bit her lip as she glanced between the two; she could see Thor getting angrier, the more his father acted so calmly.

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants have stolen even one of these relics..." Thor started to say till Odin cut him off.

"They didn't."

"Well I want to know why!" Thor said back, almost like a little boy who isn't getting what he wanted, which is pretty much what's going on in Ame's mind the more she watched this.

"I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotuns." Odin said, he stared at his son with a blank calm look but even Ame could see him starting to get annoyed.

She went to step forward to stop this foolish fight but was stop as Loki grabs her arm. He shakes his head at her before looking back to the two men in front of him, Ame frown at Loki before looking back to the two.

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable!"

"What action would you take?" Odin asked, he watched his son closely, Ame knew this was somehow a test. To see if Thor was really ready to be the king.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did! Teach them a lesson! Break their spirits, so they would never dare try to cross our borders again!" Thor said, Odin let out a silent sigh as Ame knew this is not the answer he was hoping for.

"You're thinking only as a warrior." He said with a slight shake of his head, a look of slight disappointment in his eyes.

"This was an act of war!"

"Tho-" Ame tried again to step forward but was ones again stopped, Loki tightens his grip, "Shh" He whispered. Ame frowned at him again and was going to say something but was stop by his finger against her lips.

The two paid the two no mind as they kept up with this fight, "It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail." Odin said as he step away from the Casket, his eyes on his son.

"Look how far they got!" Thor yelled while waving his hand around to somehow prove his point. "And we will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed." Odin said back like it was no big deal, which only seem to light more fuel to the fire that was burning inside Thor.

"As king of Asgard-...!"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT KING!... Not yet." Odin said as he glared at his first born son, which seems to finally silents the god as Thor stared at his father for a moment before looking away.

Ame jumped startled and grip the back of Loki's outfit when Odin finally snap and raised his voice. She looked up at Loki, to see him silently looking between the two with his eyes slightly wide, even he didn't know what to say.

She watched as Thor storm out of the room, a small sigh escaping her as Odin followed after his son a moment later. She glanced ones more to the ashes of the Frost Giants before following Loki out of the weapons Vault, the bad feeling from this morning only getting worse.

Ame followed Loki till they finally was alone, not able to hold back her words anymore. She grip Loki's arm then pulled him into an empty room and closed the door behind her, Loki looked slightly startled at her.

"What is this about?" He asked.

"You know what this is about" Ame said back, her voice low. Loki sighed and frowned at her, "why must you bring this up, what happen is done and ther-"

"You said no one would get hurt! You promised Loki!"

"How was I to know they would of been in there" Loki said with a blank look on his face, making Ame narrow her eyes. "How can you act so calm, two lives were taken today because of your foolish want to ruin your brother's day to be king"

Loki's eyes narrowed at her before he moved closer and looked her right in the eyes, "you know my reason for doing this, and do not question my actions."

Ame felt her back hit the wall next to the door; she tried not to look scared as she stared back. But Loki could see the nervousness in her eyes; he could always read her like an open book, which made it hard for her to hide anything from him.

Loki sighed again before brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek, "You have such a caring heart, I am sorry for upsetting you, I'll make sure they get an honorable death".

She stared at him before letting out a small sigh herself, she couldn't stay mad at him even if she tried. Which annoyed her sometimes that she could just give in so easily, "Just pleas Loki, I don't want anyone else to get hurt" Ame pleaded with a begging look.

"You have my word" He answer back, making a small smile appear on her face, "now come, let's go make sure my brother doesn't rip the palace apart, you know how his fits of anger get the better of him."

Ame nods her head and follows Loki out of the room and to the Dining hall, which both saw Thor heading too.

* * *

They both walked in right in time to see Thor angrily flip the table over in his fit of rage. Ame frown at the mess he made as she followed Loki over to where Thor sat on the few stair steps.

Thor caught sight of his brother from the corner of his eye, "It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother... Today was to be my day of triumph!"

Loki sat next to his brother, not bothering to listen to his words; Ame sat down beside Loki and glanced over to Thor.

"It'll come, in time... If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they were able to slip past Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

Ame eyes darted to Loki fast, she study him closely, trying to see what kind of game he was playing now. Saying something like this was only going to get Thor more riled up and Loki had to know that.

"Exactly!" Thor said, happy someone was on his side and agree with him on the matter about the Frost Giants.

"There's nothing you can do...not without defying Father." Loki said, only to have Thor look at him. Both Ame and Loki knew that look, it was a look that screams trouble and made Ame nervous as she saw it. It seems Loki caught on to it as well.

"No! No, no, no, no! I know that look!" Loki said trying to stop his brother but Thor didn't listen as he got to his feet fast. "It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" Thor said, before looking to his friends. To which Ame just noticed were in the room with them.

"Thor, its madness!" Loki said back, trying for all he worth from what Ame could tell to change his thick headed brother.

"Madness?" Volstagg said looking to Thor.

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim." Thor said with a grin, making his friends stare at him startled.

"What? You can't be serious, this isn't like going to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god! This is Jotunheim!" Fandral said, trying to being reason to Thor, but Ame knew that he would have none of it.

Ame listen to Thor talk his friends into going as she looked to Loki to see him put his hand to his forehead and close his eyes. Before getting to his feet, Ame got up as well and looked over to Thor to see his friends agreeing to go.

Not wanting to be left behind, Ame rush to her room and changed into some warmer clothes. Grabbing her cloak out of her closet, she turns while putting it on and rush to the door.

She made it just in time to see them getting horses to take them to the Bifrost. Loki caught sight of her and frowns; she knew right away he was going to try to make her stay. Walking over to him, she waited for him to say something.

"No, no way you are not coming with us"

Yup, she knew he'd say something like this; Ame shakes her head and step closer, showing she wasn't backing down that easy this time.

"Ame it is not safe for y-"

"And it's safe for you or any of them to go" Ame said cutting him off as she saw Loki's jaw tighten knowing she got him there, lifting her hand. She lightly placed it on his cheek, with a pleading look in her eyes, "Please I wish to come with you, I could not bear it being left behind, unknowing if you live or not."

Right there she saw Loki cave as he let out a sigh then turn his horse, "You stay near me and never leave my side" He said, a smile appeared on her face as she moved closer.

"I would never think of any other place I would want to be then always by your side." She said, seeing the corner of Loki's mouth tug upwards. He helped her up on to the horse as she sat sideways before he got up himself behind her.

Smiling with a blush to her cheeks, at the closeness she was to him. Ame laid her head on his shoulder. Loki moved the horse over to where the others are, at seeing everyone was ready, Thor turn his horse and they were off.

They were silent on their way over the Bifrost to the gatekeeper, knowing this was very bad idea. She only hopes that they all made it back alive.

Finally reaching where the Gatekeeper stood, facing them and always watching. Everyone stop and got down from their horse, Loki held out his hand. Smiling at him, Ame grab his hand as he helps her down from the horse.

Walking over to the Gatekeeper, Loki grins and rushes ahead.

"Leave this to me. Gatekeeper, we seek...-" He started to say only to be cut off by the Gatekeeper.

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Was all he said, Loki blinked at him startled.

"I'm sorry?" Heimdall glanced to Loki with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"You think you can deceive me."

"You must be mistaken..." Loki tried again only to be cut off by Thor this time.

"Enough! Heimdall, may we pass?" Thor asked walking around Loki and to stand in front of him. Loki looked down, his jaw tightens as his lips press together tightly, and Ame looked to him with a slight sad look.

Rushing over, she lightly grips his upper arm and gave him a slight smile, trying to cheer him up. He glanced to her; she could see the hidden sadness for ones again being pushed aside by Thor.

"Never has an enemy escaped my watch until this day. I want to know how it happened." Heimdall said Ame saw him glance to Loki again; she tried to hide the worried look. Loki looks to the Gatekeeper with a slight blank look.

"And tell no one where we have gone until we return. Understand?" Thor said before walking by Heimdall, the others following as Loki stood there.

"What's the matter, silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg said grinning as Ame frowned at him, not liking the teasing. Loki stared at Heimdall before following after the others with Ame right behind him.

Everyone find a spot as they waited for the Gatekeeper to open the gate, standing next to Loki. She felt the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach tighten even more.

"Be warned, I shall uphold my sacred oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, my gate will remain shut and you will be left to perish on the cold waste of Jotunheim."

Ame's eyes widen at hearing this, she grab Loki's hand out of nervousness as Loki glanced to her. To see the hidden fear in her blue eyes, he grips her hand back, in hoping to tell her he was there for her. To which she gave him a small thankful smile.

"Couldn't you just keep the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked with a slight nervousness to his voice, at hearing that.

"Keeping the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, with you on it." Heimdall said putting his sword in place to open the gate.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor said with a grin on his face.

"None do." Was all Heimdall said before pushing the sword down and turning it.

Ame watch the gate open before they was all sucked into it.

She would never get use to the feeling of going through the gate, she watched as they went through the gate in awe. If it wasn't for the fact they was walking into their death, she would enjoy this.

* * *

Reaching the Frost Giants home world, they hit the ground kneeling. Right away the chilly icy wind hit Ame as she closed her eyes tight against the cold.

Slowly getting to their feet, everyone looked around the dark icy lands, it was so silent. It made her even more nervous as she tried to calm the panic racing through her.

"We shouldn't be here" Hogan said, Ame couldn't agree more with him.

The icy wind blows by making Ame hold her cloak closer to keep warm, while moving closer to Loki. Her nervous blue eyes darted to every little sound as they made their way through the icy lands of the Frost Giants.

Ame knew right away they shouldn't be here.

Loki help her over the ice, so she wouldn't slip as they made their way closer and closer to the ones city of the Giants that now lies in ruins.

"Where are they?" Sif said while glancing around, not being able to see any Frost Giants anywhere. Made Ame even more uneasy as she felt like eyes were watching them from the darkness.

"Hiding, as cowards always do" Thor said, his eyes darting around for any movement. Ame couldn't help but think, that specking ill of the Giants while they was in their home land and not even able to see them was very unwise.

Getting to what look to be the heart of the city, they all came to a stop when a voice calls out.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians."

Looking up, Ame felt the icy grip of fear grip her heart as she saw the king of the Frost Giants Laufey.

Thor step forward with his eyes full of rage at the sight of the Frost king, "How did your people get into Asgard!" He asked.

Laufey calmly open his eyes and looked over to Thor, "The house of Odin is full of traitors..." He said with a slight grin. This only made Thor even angrier.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

Laufey rose to his feet fast with anger in his red eyes as he stared down at Thor, as if it was him who had doomed his home into ruins. "Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have YOU come, to talk of peace? You long for battle, you crave it! You are nothing more than a boy trying to prove himself a man."

Ame saw the look on Thor's face and knew he did not want to leave even through Laufey was allowing them to leave with their lives. Fear grips her as she grabs the back of Loki's outfit, "Loki...I'm scared.." She whispers.

At hearing that, Loki glanced over his shoulder, to see the fear in her blue eyes before rushing over to Thor.

At seeing the Frost Giants come out of hiding and stand around them, Ame stare around them in fear before looking to Loki and Thor fast wanting badly to leave.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered..." Loki said, gripping Thor's shoulder, trying to reason with his brother as he glanced around. "Know your place, brother" Thor said trying to shrug Loki off but he would of none of it.

"You don't know what your actions would bring about... I do. Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey said, he stare Thor down almost challenging him to make the first move.

Thor glared at the Frost king with a look of hated and tried to make a move to him, only to be held back by Loki. "We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, brother..." Loki said as he turns to leave, Thor glanced to Loki before looking back to Laufey as he turns to leave.

Ame walk fast to Loki and grip his hand just as one of the Frost Giants had to say something.

"Run back home, little princess."

Loki stared ahead with a blank look, "Damn..."

Ame closed her eyes and let out a sigh, knowing what is about to happen, but wishing dearly that Thor would just ignore him.

A smirk slowly appeared on Thor's face before he turn fast and smack the Frost Giant with his hammer. Thor looks around with a smirk still on his face, "Next?" He said as all at ones the Frost Giants attack.

Loki tug Ame against him fast before turning and hitting a Giant away from him, not wishing to be useless. Ame's eyes turn red as fire appeared around her hands, fast words flowing through her lips before she sent out her fire balls at some of the Jotuns around her.

In the middle of the fight, Ame was knocked away from Loki and was left to fight on her own. Blasting a Frost Giant away from her, Ame rush behind a wall of ice as she lean her back on it panting. Not wishing to be found, her eyes turn light blue as her body disappears from sight.

Closing her eyes, the young woman lets out a shaky sigh as her body shakes from not only the cold but fear. She listen to the sound of fighting that was not far, tears came to her eyes, she felt ashamed of herself for hiding like a coward while the others fight for their lives.

Looking around the wall, her eyes dart around checking on the others. Glad to see that their fine, she than looks for her missing prince. When she finally spots him, her eyes widen to see he was backed up near a huge hole in the ground.

She watched in panic as the Frost Giant charge to Loki and goes right through him and into the hole. She blinked startled as she saw Loki stand there for a moment before disappearing; she could have let out a laugh at seeing that. Even in the middle of a fight, he still found ways to trick others.

* * *

Soon the battle became too much when Fandral got hurt and everyone but Thor knew it was time to go.

"Thor!" Sif called out as she knocked a Frost Giant away from her.

"WE MUST GO!" Loki yelled out, his eyes darting around till they finally landed on the woman he was looking for. He let out a sigh, glad to see her unharmed.

Having seen Fandral get hurt, Ame pulled her power back and rushed over to the fallen warrior with a worried look. Fandral gave her a pain filled smile, "Do not worry so much my lady, I've had worse" He said before he was lifted on to Volstagg's shoulders.

Thor knocked a Giant away before turning his head, "Then go!" He yelled, just as the Frost king awoken the beast. Seeing this Loki rush over and grab Ame's hand before they all made a run back to the gate sight.

"Wait, what about Thor!" Ame yelled in panic as she glanced back, Loki tug her to keep moving, "He'll be fine, now keep going!" Loki said.

Looking back, her eyes widen in fear as she saw the beast coming after them, making everyone run faster. She let out a gasp when she saw the beast's spiked tail slam down over Sif, at seeing the woman dart between the spikes and keep going, calm her slightly.

At feeling the ground shake violently, Ame glanced back and saw the ground breaking apart. "Loki!" she cried out, making him look back and see what was wrong, at seeing the ground falling. Loki tighten his grip on her hand and tried to run faster, staying as close to him as she could.

Ame let out another cry as the ground under her breaks apart, Loki tug her hard to him. Moving her out of the way of falling to her death, soon they got to the safety of land that wasn't breaking apart but they kept running.

The gate sight was almost within reach as they all made a mad dash to it, finally coming to the spot, Volstagg looked up to the sky "Heimdall, open the bridge!" He called out. They were only met with silents, making tears come to her eyes.

The Gatekeeper was keeping true to his word and not going to open the gate to them.

Her eyes widen as she saw the beast, she thought had fall to its death appeared in front of them. She got behind Loki as she stared at their death with wide tearful eyes, just when the beast opens its mouth to attack.

Something went right through its mouth and out the back, making it let out one last sound before falling limp to the ground. She watched the beast slowly slip off the side of the cliff, before Thor landed down in front of them.

She gave him a thankful smile for saving their lives, but the moment was short lived when she caught sight of the Frost Giants all around them. Loki pulled Ame against him as he stare all around him, she grip his coat tightly, and feeling like this was it. They were finally going to meet their death at the hands of the Frost Giants.

Just as everyone got ready for what they think is their final fight of their life, the Frost Giants attack. Only for a bright light to appear, making everyone cover their eyes, when the light started to fade. The sound of a horse echo through the icy lands, looking over to the sound Ame saw Odin sitting on top of a six legged horse.

At seeing his father, Thor turn to him and grins, "Father!.. We'll finish them together!"

"SILENCE!" Odin yelled, glaring down at his son before looking to Laufey raises himself up with ice to be eye level with Odin.

"Allfather. You look weary." He said with a slight grin as Odin stares at him.

"Laufey... End this now" Odin said, trying to stop what he knew was going to come because of Thor's actions.

"Your boy sought this out..." Laufey said, watching the Allfather closely.

"You're right. But these were the actions of a boy, treat them as such. We can end this together, here, now, without any more bloodshed." Odin said trying again, but at the look on the Frost king's face, knew there was no way to fix this.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. You'll get what he came for: war, and death."

Odin's eyes held a flash of hurt, of what his son has done before he looked back to Laufey.

"So be it..."

Seeing Laufey make a dragger of ice in his hand, Odin open the gate fast and pulled him and the others with him back home, sending Laufey flying backwards from the force.

On the way home, Ame couldn't help but think, nothing good will come of this ones they finally reach back home. Ame wasn't so worried for herself but more for her friend, she worried what the Allfather will do to Thor for this.

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	4. His past, her fear

ok yeah, I noticed something in what I said in my last few chapters, about a new trailer. It only hit me after I posted them that the trailer I made went through all six chapters. I did the biggest facepalm ever when I saw it, I had a blank moment when I wrote that about the new trailer for 4,5 & 6. But there **will** be a new trailer but it'll be for chapter 7 to 12.

As you all must of noticed, yes I am following the movie plot and yes there is lines from the movie but I'm also throwing in my character's thoughts and actions into it as while. So that way it doesn't look like I'm just rewriting the movie.

I've saw that I have some people following the story and I thank you so much that you enjoy it enough to want to follow it :D

Now with that all said and done, let's get on with the story

All copy rights go to Marvel for the ideas and lines in the story, I only own Ame.

* * *

When their feet hit the bridge of the Bifrost, The Allfather told the two warriors and Sif to get Fandral to a healer. While Thor wasted no time in turning on his father. "Why did you bring us back?!" Thor asked, not understand in his mind what he has done.

"Thor, stop please yo-" Ame step forward to try and make him understand, only to be pulled back by Loki ones again.

She looked at him with an almost angry look, Loki just shakes his head. "Don't get in the middle of this" He whispered. She sighed and looked back to the ones again fighting father and son.

"Do you realize what you've done, what you've started?" Odin asked, pulling the sword out of the gate key hole and tossing it to Heimdall who walked out right away.

"I was protecting my throne!" Thor said back, she could see his temper rising the more this went on.

"You cannot even defend your friends! How can you hope to protect the kingdom?" Odin shot back, trying his hardest to make Thor understand. But Ame feared that he wasn't going to get it anytime soon, she only hoped he doesn't say something to much to make this worse for him.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act! The Jotuns must fear me, just as they once feared you!." Odin let out an annoyed sigh.

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you? A warrior's patient!" Thor tightens his grip on his hammer as he glares at his father, in his mind. Thor just couldn't understand why his father just couldn't see his reason for doing this. For the safety of their home.

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Worlds laugh at us! The old ways are done, yet you stand and give speeches while Asgard falls!."

Ame eyes widen at Thor's words, as she saw that Odin has finally had enough of him and can see now that Thor is nowhere near ready. Odin narrowed his eye angrily, "You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin yelled at his son.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor yelled back in his moment of anger.

Ame gasped in horror of what Thor said, "Thor!" She cried out, not wanting to believe what he just said to his father. Looking to Ame, Thor in that moment came to understand what he finally said. When he saw the disappointment and upset look in Ame's blue eyes.

"Yes... I was a fool, to think you were ready..." Odin said, with a sad tone to his voice, Thor looked back to his father with his eyes slightly wide.

Loki step forward, in hopes of trying to help, "Father..."

"HEY!" Odin shout as he pointed to his youngest son, who back down fast as he step back, Odin looked fast back to Thor. Anger showed in his eye as he stared at his first born, his mind made up on what to do with Thor for his actions.

"Thor Odinson... you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin said as he walked fast down the stairs to stand in front of Thor. He rips off parts off his armor then his cape while saying, "You are unworthy of these realms, you're unworthy of your title, you're unworthy!" Odin shouted.

Thor stared at his father in shock of what is happening, as Odin looked back to him with a hidden pain look in his eye.

"Of the loved ones you have betrayed, I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before" Odin said as he walked back up the stairs and slam his spear in the gate key hope before looking back to Thor and held out his hand.

"I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

Ame's and Loki's eyes widen in shocked, Loki moved fast over to where the gate open, Ame followed after him. They made it just as Thor got sucked into the gate. Tears filled her eyes as she watched her friend is sent away from them and his home.

Odin picked up Thor's hammer; he holds it close to his face. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor" Odin whispers as a spell was placed on the hammer before Odin throws it into the gate.

The gate closes as Loki looked back to his father; Odin pulled his spear out of the gate key hole. He glances to the two for a moment before walking out.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she put her face in her hands, silent sobs making her shoulders shake. Looking to her, Loki frowns as he watched her cry before walking closer then picks her up. Carrying her out, he walked back over to his horse, after making the horse lower itself.

He placed Ame on the horse before getting on himself as the horse raises back up, glancing to the Gatekeeper. The two stared at each other for a moment before Loki turns the horse and made his way back to the palace.

* * *

Ones back at the palace; Loki took Ame to his room to calm her down, not wanting others to see her like this.

He places her on the end of his bed, by now her sobs have calm down to nothing more than silent tears. He sighed and runs his hand over her hair before going and sitting at his desk, he lean his elbow on it and placed his hand over his eyes.

No one said a word for a while till finally she calm down enough to be able to talk. "You should have said nothing, why would you even say that, knowing who your brother is" Ame said, sadness in her voice.

"I had no idea father would banish him, I did try to stop him from going" Loki said from his spot at his desk.

Ame stared at him; she had a feeling that he knew Thor's actions today would lead to him being banished from his home. Even though she had strong feels for Loki, Thor was her friend and she never would wish for him to be banished as he was today.

Looking to her, Loki got to his feet and walks over before kneeling down in front of her. He grabs her hands as he stared her right in the eyes, "if I knew a way to change father's mind and allow Thor to come back, you know I would do it right away."

She stared at him silently for a moment before nodding her head, raising a hand; Loki wiped the tears from her face. "A beautiful face such as yours shouldn't be stained with tears" He said, making a small smile appear on her face.

"That's more like it" He said grinning a little, making Ame let out a slight laugh. Getting to his feet, Loki pulled Ame to her feet, "Now come, let's not waste the rest of the day in here" He said before pulling her out.

* * *

Having heard that Fandral was healed up, Ame wished to go see him, to which is where they were now. Fandral smiled at her to try and stop her worrying, "All is well my lady, it is nothing I can't handle" He said, she stared at him before giving in and believing him.

Noticing the jealous look in Loki's eyes for her being so close to the man who is known to steal woman's hearts. Ame gave Fandral a smile before returning back to Loki's side, which made him finally relax ones she was back at his side.

"We should never have let him go..." Volstagg said.

"At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral said, looking up from the floor Volstagg seem to notice something.

"How did the guard even know?"

"I told him." Loki said as all four pairs of eyes turn to him, Ame stayed silent, having been there when he did it.

"What?" Fandral asked with a startled look.

"I told him to go to Odin, after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long; we should never have reached Jotunheim..." Loki said with a slight annoyed look for the guard who took so long.

"YOU told the guard?!" Volstagg said shocked, as if it couldn't click in his mind that Loki would do this.

"I saved our lives, and Thor's! I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did." Loki said with his eyes narrowed.

Sif got up from the couch at this and looked to him, "Loki, you must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind."

He looked to her, with a slight upset look. "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, and he's dangerous! You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" Loki said before turn and walking out of the room.

Ame looked up from the floor fast then rush off to follow him; she had just gotten outside the door when she heard them.

"He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor..." Sif said, Ame pressed her back to the wall next to the door and listened.

"We should be grateful to him. He saved our lives." Volstagg said.

"Laufey said, there were traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard..." She heard Hogun say, Ame narrowed her eyes. How dare he say that Loki would be a traitor.

"Loki's always been one for mischief but you're talking about something else entirely" Fandral said, not wanting to listen any longer. She pushed off the wall and rush off the way Loki went.

* * *

Using her magic to find Loki, she walked down the stairs in the weapon's vault. She saw Loki walking to the casket that held the Frost Giant's power, she watched him reach out his hands to grab it. Confused on his actions as she watched him pick it up, she open her mouth to ask him but was cut off by a voice calling out.

"STOP!"

She turns her head to see Odin standing at the top of the stairs.

"Am I cursed?" Loki's voice said as she turns back to look back to him, a confused look on her face still.

"No" Odin said.

"What am I?" Loki asked with a lost look in his eyes.

"You are my son" Odin said calmly as he watched Loki closely.

Loki turn at that, a gasp escaped passed her lips as she covers her mouth with her hands in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes, she stared at him, his skin was the color of blue and his eyes glowing red.

When he put the casket down was when his skin turns back to normal, or was it really normal?

What was he hiding from her?

"What more than that?" Loki asked narrowing his eyes at Odin, but the Allfather kept silent. Loki slowly walked to the stairs as Ame backed up, unknown fear flowing through her as she watched Loki.

"The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki asked.

" No... In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son." Odin said, Loki stared at him in shock of this news as Ame look to the Allfather.

" Laufey's son?" Loki said confused.

"Yes."

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" Loki asked, a lost and confused look still in his eyes, to him he felt like his life was all a lie.

"You were an innocent child." Not believing this was the only reason for Odin taking him, Loki narrowed his eyes at him again.

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?... TELL ME!" Loki asked, his anger getting the better of him at the end.

Odin was silent at first as he stared at Loki carefully but finally telling him what he wanted to know, "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance; bring about permanent peace... through you."

Loki stared at Odin in shock, tears started filling his eyes.

Ame watched this go on and couldn't help the deep sadness and pain for Loki, her heart ache for him as she saw the heart broken look in his eyes at this news.

"What?" He said his voice thick from trying to hold back the tears.

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin said, his eye holding a pain look at seeing the sadness in his son's eyes.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic... locked up here until you might have use of me?" Loki said, starting to put together in his mind what he thinks is the reason Odin took him in.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked, starting to get upset with the way Loki is speaking.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?" Loki cried out, the tears finally escaping down his face.

"You're my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth..." Odin said trying to reason with his upset son.

"What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki said, seeming not to really listen to his father's words, so lost in his despair and heartbroken thoughts to understand.

"No! No!" Odin said holding out his hand, Ame's eyes shot to him, to see Odin starting to look pale. Worry flashed in her eyes before she looked back to Loki, to see if he noticed.

"You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years" Loki started as he slowly makes his way up to Odin, as the Allfather started lowering himself to the stairs. Odin held out his hand to Loki with an unwell look on his face, "Loki..." He whispered but his word fell on deaf ears.

"Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki said, glaring at Odin with a now hidden hated and anger. At see that Odin had collapsed, Ame rushed over, "Loki, Stop this!" She cried out as she fell to her knees next to Odin.

At his name, Loki seems to snap out of it as he finally seems to notice Odin lying on the stairs with his eye closed. Shocked, he slowly reaches his hand out to touch Odin's as Ame looked him over with worry, to see he had fall into the Odinsleep, that she was told of a long time ago.

"Guards!... Guards, please help!" Loki finally shouted as two guards came rushing through the doors and over to their fallen king. Ame moved out of the way, so she wouldn't get the way of them helping the king, she watched with worry eyes as they lifted Odin and carried him fast out of the weapon's vault.

She felt his eyes on her the moment the guards were gone, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew he needed her now more than ever but the sight of his skin blue and his eyes glowing red, scared her more than she thought.

To know he is one of the very monsters that almost took both their lives and that of her friends today.

The sound of footsteps moving closer reached her ears as her eyes stared at the floor. The sound of her heart beat echoing in her ears as she listen to him get closer, Ame couldn't understand why she was acting like this.

It wasn't as if he changed or anything just because she now knows that he isn't a really from Asgard. So why does she feel so scared, as if he was going to attack her this very moment, she saw his feet stop next to her and heard him lift his arm.

At the feeling of his fingertips brush against her cheek, she flinched back fast as if he hit her. Her wide fear filled eyes stared into his shocked green eyes, before she saw pain and hurt flash in them. She saw his hand still in the air, as if reaching out to her, begging her to come back.

Tears filled her eyes again as she stared at him, knowing she couldn't, not now when everything inside her felt so confused and messed up. Not able to handle seeing that look on his face any longer, she darted around him.

"I'm sorry" She said while passing him and heading up the stairs fast, her heart hurt the more she went away from him. But she didn't have it in her to turn back and face the truth; she knew she was nothing but a coward.

* * *

Hours later, she heard the door to her room open, but she didn't have the strength to lift herself from the bed. The moment she got to her room from the weapon's vault, she fall on to her bed sobbing, ashamed of herself for turning away from him like that.

How could she ever face him again after what she done to him, he needed her and she turns her back on him. Letting her fear get the better of her and making her run from him, she could never forgive herself for this.

The door closing and footsteps reach her ears but she didn't look from the wall that she been staring at for hours now. She felt the bed shift as someone sat down behind her before a gentle hand ran through her hair, "oh my dear" She heard the voice of Frigga.

"I've heard of what happen..." She said making Ame close her eyes tightly in shame and turn her face against the bed, not able to look at her.

"Do you know how?" She asked, Ame couldn't bring herself to answer the Queen.

"Loki came to me in tears, right away I knew Odin had finally told him but it wasn't just only because of what my husband has said but he fears you dislike him now."

Opening her blood-shot eyes from crying, she turns her tear stained face to look at Frigga. Her eyes wide with hope that maybe Loki doesn't hate her now; Frigga gave her a soft smile.

"My son cares for you more then you both know, it has been many years from the last time my youngest son as run to me in tears. It was a shock to know it wasn't just about what he has now learn of his past but of you as well, I can only hope that you wish to still stay by his side, he will need you now more than ever."

"He needs a gentle hand to help lead him through these trouble days, for I fear what will become of my son now that he knows the truth." Frigga said with a worried look in her eyes, "Just because his skin and eyes may change, doesn't mean that he has changed, he is still the same but if no one is there to help him I fear he might change for the worse."

Blinking her eyes, she listen to her Queen's wise words and knew she was right, He hasn't changed, After hearing of Loki's real past, Ame did not know what to think of her prince anymore.

She felt sadness for him because of how long Odin waited to tell him the truth, but she couldn't help the fear that had grip her heart at knowing he was from the very monsters that haunt every child's nightmares.

Her feelings were so confused and it pained her when she remembers the look on his face when she flinched away from him in fear. But she couldn't let that fear control her; in her heart she knew Loki wasn't those monsters.

He was her prince of Asgard and nothing would ever change that, slowly sitting up Ame wiped her eyes of any tears that remained. She looked to the Queen with a small smile, "You are right and I still wish to remain by his side if he will still allow me too."

Frigga smiled and nods her head, "I know for a fact he will still want you, no man cries like that for one woman if he didn't care deeply enough for them."

A blush flashed a crossed her cheeks but her smile only grew at those words, getting to her feet. She rushed to the bathroom and gasp in horror of what she looked like, not wishing Loki to see her like this. Ame started fixing herself up as the Queen waited till she was ready.

After a moment, she walked out of the bathroom, hair and face fixed but her eyes still show signs of her crying. Frigga smiled at her, "Come, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting any longer."

Nodding her head, Ame tried to keep herself from rushing to the door as Frigga followed letting out a small chuckle. Walking out of her room, she turned and bow her head to Frigga, "Thank you ones again for your kind words, I have no idea how I can ever repay you for all your help" Ame said.

Frigga lifted her head up with a smile, "As I've said before, you are soon to be family and like a daughter I've never had. You no need to repay me back, making my son happy is all I wish for" She said as the young woman in front of her smiled at her in return.

"I will try my best to make sure your wish comes true my lady" Ame said before turning and rushing down the hall, heading to Loki's room. Frigga watched her go, sending her a silent pray that all goes well and the two patches the hole that has rip them apart from each other.

* * *

Rushing to Loki's room, Ame couldn't help but feeling nervous, she feared he wouldn't take her back or forgive her for what she done. The closer she got made her want to return back to the safety of her room but she couldn't let herself do that.

This was something she had to do; she would never be able to live with herself again, if she didn't try to fix the mistake she has made.

Finally reaching his door, She stop in front of it and stared for a moment, trying to find the strength within her to open this door and face the man she hurt so deeply.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, she grip the door handle and turn it. This was it; she had to fix this, even if he turns her away and broke her heart. She would be able to live with the fact that she tried.

Pushing open the door, she walked in, what greeted her eyes when she walked into the room. Was burn into her mind and she knew she wasn't going to be able to forget this for a very long time.

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	5. What are you hiding from me?

Here is Chapter 5 :3

All copy rights go to Marvel for the ideas and lines, I only claim Ame.

Hope you enjoy the story~

* * *

She saw him at the end of the bed, he turn fast at hearing the door to his chambers open. His eyes growing wide at who he saw enter, but it was what was behind him that had her staring in horror and disbelief of what she was seeing.

There half laying and half sitting up was the woman from so long ago, on Loki's bed with no clothes on. Her blue eyes looked to Ame as a smirk appeared on her face, in her eyes she looked as if she won.

Heart ache hit Ame hard that it almost made tears fill her eyes again before she took notice of something; Loki was still very much dressed and looked like he hadn't even touched her. There was no smell in the air to say that they have done anything, one look at the woman on his bed.

Told her nothing had happen, anger like no other flow through Ame as her eyes narrowed and her hands curled into fists at her sides. How dare this woman try to play with her mind and try to take Loki from her, her dark blue eyes started changing fast to light blue.

The power she has kept under tight lock starting to surface, the longer she stared at the woman.

"Ame let me explain" Loki tried to say as he step away from the bed.

"Oh Loki my sweet, what is there to explain, she walked in to what was really going on, no need to hide it" The woman said smirking as she crawled to the end of the bed.

Reaching her hand out, she grip Loki to pull him back.

That was all it took for Ame to finally lose it, her eyes darting to the woman hand on Loki.

"How dare you touch him" Ame's voice echoed through the room before the woman was lifted in the air and slammed to the wall. Loki turns and stared at the woman in shock as she flailed in the air and was gripping at her neck.

Things in the room started floating up into the air as her eyes started glowing a light blue. In her rage, she could only think about harming this woman. To make her go away, so she'll never try to sink her claws into Loki again.

The woman had a pained look on her face as she was gasping for air as if the very air was being choked out of her. Loki stared at her shocked before looking around his room, till his eyes finally landed on Ame.

Knowing that this was her doing but haven't no idea how it was she was doing this, not wishing for the woman to die. Loki rushed over to Ame an grip her arms, "Ame stop this right now!" he yelled but it seem she didn't hear him as she kept her eyes locked on the slowly dying woman.

Seeing that his words were not reaching her, he had to think fast before it was too late. That's when he noticed just how focus Ame was on the woman, he could just find a way to break that focus, and then maybe he could stop her.

Looking to the woman, to see her eyes rolling back into her head and knew he had only little time left. Tightening his grip on her arms, Loki narrowed his eyes before look back to Ame, and tugs her closer.

Blue eyes blinked before widen in surprise and shock, as her focus was lost. The woman fell to the bed, she lay on her stomach coughing and sobbing while gripping her throat.

Ame stared at Loki almost not believing this was happening before her eyes slowly closed and she enjoyed the moment. At feeling her response, Loki pressed her even closer as he pressed his lips more against hers. She moved her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, while he puts an arm around her waist and a hand behind her head.

Their long waited kiss finally happening as they both put as much passion into the kiss as they felt. Gripping her hair, Loki tug her head back slightly as she let out a gasp.

Taking the opening while he had it, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and rubs it on hers. Making her let out a surprise moan as her tongue shyly rub his back, having never done this before, she had no idea what she was doing.

But all too soon, the need to breath made the two have to pull apart, He pulled away, his green eyes staring down into her dazed blue eyes as he was panting slightly from the rush.

"This is not how I wanted our first time to go but I can't deny that I didn't enjoy it very much" Loki's deep said, Ame's cheeks flashed at his words as a smile appeared on her face.

"I agree"

"L-Loki..."

They both looked to the woman as she got to her feet, her whole body shaking. Pointing a shaking finger at Ame, she stared at her as if she was a monster "Are you not going to do anything! Didn't you see what she just try to do!" She said.

Frowning a blank look appeared on Ame's face as she stared at the woman, not sorry at all for her actions, though she did fear what Loki would do.

"Now why would I do that, she had every time to do what she did."

Blinking her eyes, she looked up at Loki to see him staring at the woman with a blank look, a surprise look on both the woman's faces at his words. "B-But she tried to-" Loki held up his hand, silencing her, "I'm very much aware of what she did, as my soon to be wife, I saw no problem in her doing that." Loki said with a slight grin to his face.

The blonde haired woman stared at Loki in shock, "H-How...why would you stand there and protect her, she...she nothing more than a monster!"

A shocked look appeared over Ame's face as the word monster echo through her mind, never before has she ever lost control of her powers like that. So it never hit her till now that she in fact almost killed someone in her fit of rage, does that make her any better than a frost giant or a monster.

The sound of a smack echoing through the room as Ame blinked her eyes and looked up fast, unknown tears sliding down her face. She saw the woman's face turn to the side, her eyes wide in shock with a red mark on her face.

Loki stood in front of her, glaring at her with a look so cold that Ame has never seen before on his face.

"It would be wise of you to leave my sight now before I chose to finish what my wife started" Loki said, his voice cold and unforgiving. The woman looked to Loki with her hand on her hurt cheek, fear flashing in her eyes before she grab her dress off the floor and rush to the door.

Ame watched her rush out of the room, before looking back to Loki to see him glaring at the door. That's when she noticed something as her cheeks flash red; Loki had called her his wife even though they haven't give been married yet.

"Now that she is gone" Ame looked up and look to Loki as he turn to look at her, his eyes having lost some of its icy look. "I believe there is something that you are hiding; do you wish to tell me?"

Biting her lip slightly, she knew this day would come, but she didn't want him to find out this way. Tucking some hair behind her ear nervously, she glanced down, not able to meet his eyes. "I do..." She said in a low voice, no need to lie to him now when he saw firsthand some of her powers.

"What was that, which you just did?"

"I am able to move things with my mind, as you saw with the woman and your stuff. By focusing enough on something, I can will it to do what I wish, it could be just for it to move or... for it to crush and bend at my will."

Loki's eyes widen at hearing this, as this was no magic but something very new.

"With the woman I was slowly putting presser on her throat with the force of my power, tightening her breathing cores as if someone was choking her to death. But that is not all I can do."

Loki remained silent, wishing to hear what else she been hiding from him.

"I can turn my body invisible" She said as body than disappeared from sight, to prove her words to be true. Allowing her body to be seen again, she finally looked up to stare into Loki's surprise eyes.

"I am able to control fire; it is not just spells that I know of them, but the element of it that I can willingly use. But it being one of the strongest out of all the elements, it is the most hardest to control."

"Last I am able to fly, without the need of a weapon to help me" She said before her feet floated from the floor. She floated in the air for a moment before lowering herself to the floor again.

They was both silent, Ame stood there nervously, waiting for Loki to say something. He looked to be in deep thought as he stared at her, till finally he said something.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, why hide this from me for so long?"

"For my own safety" she said as an upset look appeared on his face, "You think I would do you harm" He snapped with his narrowed. "At first I couldn't know for sure, I didn't know you well enough to know something is deep about me as that. Only my parents know of my powers, they feared I would be used as a thing of war so they had me not tell anyone of them."

That seem to get to him as to why she has hidden this from him for so long, it wasn't that she didn't trust him or she wanted to hide anything from him. She just wanted to make sure he wouldn't use her, when he finally learns of her having these powers. This Loki could understand, his anger for her hiding this from him now fading as he looked to her.

"I understand now, that is all right? There is nothing else you are hiding." He asked as Ame shakes her head, "That is all" He smiled a little at this, now he felt even closer to her. For her to entrust him with her darkest secrets.

She finally calms down when she saw the smile on his face, knowing he wasn't upset with her anymore. Then she remembers something as she blushed.

"So I'm your wife now?"

Loki looked to Ame; his icy stare melting away as his eyes soften to what she was use to seeing. "To me you are, having a wedding or not, it will not change what I think of you" He said, making her heart race as she stared at him.

His words making her feel light headed as she blushed, he always did this to her without even having to try. Right then she knew that no matter what she could not live without this man in her life, at this moment she knew her heart truly belong to this god in front of her.

"So you will have me, you forgive me for what I did." She asked with a worried look, Loki blinked then gave her a small smile. "I was upset and angry at first that even you turn your back on me but my mother helped me understand. I understand know you were only out of fear and you were feeling confused, the fact you came back to me proves even more what she said was true. I know you would never willingly turn your back on me without a good reason"

Staring at him, she had no idea what to say to that, happiness was one thing she felt at the moment. To know he was taking her back even after what she did, she gave him a watery smile before lowering herself into a bow.

"Hearing such words from you have giving me the most joy that I have ever had in my life. I promise you from this day on, I will never turn my back on you again and my loyalty is to you and you alone ...my king." Ame said as she lifted her head at the last part, looking Loki straight in the eyes.

He stared back at her a moment, feeling a rush of power go through him at her words, before he knew it. He crossed the room and pulled Ame against him and pressed his lips against hers, her words making feelings rush through him.

She pulled away from him to soon, almost pulling a whine from the prince as she gave him a smile. "We should go check on your mother; I know she worries very much on your father." Loki tried hard to not make a face at her calling Odin his father; letting out a small sigh he nodded his head.

"Very well, I do have questions that I know only my mother can answer" Loki said with his eyes narrowed, gripping his hand Ame leaded him out of the room and to his parents room.

* * *

Entering their room, she saw Odin laying in the bed a yellowish glow over him, Frigga sat next to the bed staring at him. When they walked in the Queen looked up and over to the two as they walked to the bed, Loki sat down next to the bed and look at Odin.

They was silent for a moment till Frigga finally broke the silent, "I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning, there should be no secrets in a family" Frigga said.

Loki sat there silent for a moment, "so why did he lie..?"

"He kept the truth from you, so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki. And we your family you must know that..."

Ame stood behind Loki as she watched with a sad look to her eyes, looking to Loki she lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. Letting him know she was there for him, he turn his head slightly to her before looking back to Odin.

"You can speak to him; he can see and hear us, even now." Frigga said.

Loki stared at Odin before looking to his mother, "how long will it last?."

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared."

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki said truthfully as he stared at the sleeping king, "The most powerful being of the nine realms, lying helpless until his body is restored."

"He has put it off for so long now. That I fear." Frigga said as she reaches for Odin's hand and lightly runs her hand over his. Ame's heart ache for the Queen, to have to sit there and watch in worry of her husband, fearing for the day that he might not wake.

"You are a good son" she said as Loki looked to her, "we mustn't loose hope that your father will return to us...and your brother." Loki stared at her a moment, there was a look in Loki's eyes that she couldn't read, but Ame held her tongue and stayed silent.

"What hope is there for Thor?" he asked.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does, but Thor may yet find a way home." The Queen said with a hopeful look in her eyes for her son.

Loki stared at her a moment before glancing down, without a word he got to his feet and turn, looking to Ame while walking away from the bed and to the door. Getting the silent message that it was time to leave, Ame bow her head to the Queen before following after Loki.

They had just made it close to the doors, when both open to show a line of guards standing outside it. Loki stop fast and stared at them, a slight surprise look on his face they both watched the guards put their hands over their armor before kneeling to the floor.

Confused, Ame moved closer to Loki and grip his arm, having no idea what was going on, till a men slowly walked into the room, holding Odin's spear. He walked over to Loki then kneels down holding out the spear slightly, both their eyes wide in shock as Ame looked up at Loki.

He stood there staring at the spear with his green eyes wide, not sure yet what to do. Loki turns his head and looked to his mother.

"Thor is banished; the line of succession falls to you, until Odin awakens ..Asgard is yours." Frigga said as she stared at her youngest son, Loki was speechless haven't never thought in his whole life that this would ever happen.

Looking back to the men holding the spear, he held it more out for Loki to take. Ame felt happy tears come to her eyes as she watched Loki slowly take the spear, she was so proud and happy for him.

Ones the spear was in his hands, the men stood up and back away from the now new king. Loki looked over the spear in his hands, not yet believing this was truly happening.

"Make your father proud" Frigga said as Loki slowly turns to face her. "My king..." she whispered with a smile on her face, Loki looked up from the spear in his hands to his mother. Ame could see the grin starting to appear on his face as joy filled his eyes as the moment of this being real finally sink in.

Making back slightly, Ame bow as Loki looked to her, "My king" She said with a happy look on her face as Loki stared at her. Lifting her head up, she gave her new king a smile as happiness for him shine in her blue eyes.

Gripping the spear tighter, Loki looked to his mother with a smile on his face that looked more like a grin. Bowing his head slightly at her, "Mother I will not disappoint you" He said as Frigga bows her head back with a smile. Happy to see her youngest son looking so happy.

Turning Loki walked out of the room with Ame right behind him, the guards moving out of the way and soon followed after the two. Getting to his room, Loki sent the guards off before walking into his room, handing the spear to Ame.

She held it while watching Loki walk fast to his closet, the smile never left her face as she watched him pull on his green cape and armor, while fixing himself up. A giggle escaped at how happy he looked, like a young child finally getting what he wanted for so long.

Last he put on his helmet before turning to look at Ame, "How do I look?" he asked holding out his arms, a grin on his face. "Like a true king of Asgard" she said, making his grin widen before he walked over fast.

She let out a laugh as Loki picked her up and spins her before pressing his lips to hers. He set her down before pulling back, "Can you believe this, me king of Asgard, I never believe this moment would ever come" Loki said with an awe tone to his voice.

Placing her hand against his cheek, she gave him a loving smile, "In my eyes, you were always born to be a king. The fact you have now become one brings me much joy to see you so happy."

Grinning at her, Loki grabs her hand and placed a kiss on it, "And you my dear will soon become my Queen and rule beside me like I promised." She blinked at him as the thought than just pop into her mind, seeing the look only made him smirk.

"That's right my dear, you will soon become Queen of Asgard" He said as his fingers brush against her cheek. Making her blush with a nervous smile, it made her heart skip a beat at hearing Loki say that but also made her very nervous. She worried that she wouldn't be good or wise enough to be Queen, but if Frigga was willing to help her then Ame would accept the title with honor.

Grabbing the spear from her, Loki looked it over with a smile before looking back to her. "Come I wish to go to the Throne room now" He said, excitement flashing through his eyes before he walked fast out of the room.

Rushing after Loki, Ame let out a small laugh as she watched him walk fast to the throne room. Ones there, Ame stops at the stairs and watched Loki walk up them before sitting on the throne. His smile only growing bigger by the moment, he leaned back on the throne and sighed with a happy look.

A giggle reaching his ears, made the king look down at the smiling woman staring at him. Holding out his hand, Loki grin at her, "My Queen" he said. A blush appears on her face as she walked up the stairs and places her hand in his.

A gasp escaped as she was tug forward and fall on to Loki's lap, she let out a laugh as he grin at her. "You are having far too much fun" She said as Loki nuzzled his face against her neck, "You have no idea" He said grinning.

A thought then appeared in his mind as he had Ame stand before getting up as well. "Now that I am king, there is a matter I must do" He said as she gave him a slight confused look, wishing to know what it is.

"We are going to Midgard" Loki said as he walked down the stairs, she stood there a moment before it hit her why Loki would even want to go there.

Thor

* * *

Getting to Midgard they were able to find Thor and to see he looked like he was already in trouble, when the men left the room where he was held in, was when they appeared before Thor. He sat in a chair, muddy and with some cuts, showing that he just had a fight.

Thor looked at the two with a startled look as his blue eyes widen.

" Loki, lady Ame. What are you two doing here?" Thor asked Ame glanced to Loki, wondering herself why they were here.

"I had to see you." Was all Loki said, his face not giving a hint away as to why his real reason for being here were.

"What's happened? Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father...-" Thor said leaning forward with a worried look in his eyes, Ame could see Thor very badly wanted to come home.

"Father is dead" Loki said, cutting off Thor as both he and Ame looked to Loki shocked. Thor at the news thinking what Loki said was true and Ame because she couldn't understand why Loki was lying to him.

"What?" Thor said with tears starting to fill his eyes, at the news of his father 'passing'.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war... it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing that you could never lift it... The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

Thor looked to the floor as he listen to Loki before looking up at him with a pleading look in his eyes that it almost made Ame cry.

"Can I come home?" He begged as he stared at Loki with so much hope in his eyes. Ame's eyes turn to Loki in hopes that he would allow for her friend to finally come home.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki said a somewhat 'upset' look on his face.

"Yes, but... couldn't we find a way...?" Thor asked, at Loki's next words, Ame felt as if her heart broke. A deep pain aches into her heart as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." Loki said, at seeing the heart broken look in Thor's eyes as tears slide down his face. It took all of her self-control not to break down in front of them before and question Loki on the spot why he was lying to his own brother.

Thor looked to the floor as he put his hand over his eyes; it was silent for a moment before he let out a sniffle as he looked up.

"No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here." He said with a deep sadness in his eyes. Not able to help herself anymore, Ame rushed around Loki and wrap her arms around Thor. Tears rushed down her face as Thor hug her back, "Know you are very dearly missed my friend" She said, her voice cracking because of the tears.

"As I miss you all dearly as well" Thor said back, both didn't see the jealous look in Loki's eyes as he watched the two. But he made no move to remove her from his brother's arms, knowing she needed to say her goodbyes.

Getting control of herself, Ame step back to Loki's side as she gave Thor a sad smile, which he returned.

"Farewell." Was all Loki said as he turns to leave, Ame following.

"Goodbye." They heard Thor say before they disappeared, they soon walked over to Thor's hammer. Ame watched silently as Loki looked it over before gripping the handle, if she was in a better mood, she would have laughed at Loki trying to pick up the hammer.

Loki glared at the hammer when it didn't even move as he fixed his clothes before glancing up at the sky with a slight grin. With a glance around, Loki than turn and walked off, glancing to the hammer. Ame followed after Loki as they made their way back to the gate sight, not able to hold it anymore.

She rushed over to Loki and step in front of him before she raised her hand and smack him across the face. Having not seen this coming, Loki blinked startled with his face turn to the side from the force of the hit, lifting a hand. He rubs his cheek and jaw as he looked to the angry woman in front of him.

She glared at him with now angry tears sliding down her face, "I know you are king now, but how could you be so cruel like that and not only lie to his face but rub it in that you are now king" She said angrily.

Loki stared at her while still rubbing his jaw, seeming to not even care that she was angry. "You know...I must say I very much like this new side of you that I haven't seen more" He said with a grin, only making her angrier.

"Loki! Have you not heard a word I've said!" She yelled, her displeasure of this whole thing showing in her eyes as while as her disappointed of his actions.

Letting out a sigh, Loki lower his hand, "You may see it as cruel and uncaring but I didn't want Thor having hope when there is none" Loki said, making her frown. "But why lie, why say his father is dead when we both know he is very much alive."

"The likely hood of my father awakening is very low and its best for him to think our father is dead. This way he could move on and not waste his time thinking he will one day return home" Loki said as she looked down, starting to kind of understand now his reasoning behind his cruel words.

"My dear, you know I love my brother just as much as you all do, I just couldn't let him go through the pain of waiting for a moment that will never come." Loki said as he lifted her chin up with his finger, "Please understand, I do this out of love, not to be cruel" he said.

Letting out a sigh, she nods her head as Loki gave her a small smile, "Now come, let us return home, I have a kingdom to rule and a war to fix" Loki said as he started walking again. Looking the way Thor is, Ame gave him one last sad look and pray he finds happiness somewhere in this realm before she followed after her king ones again.

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	6. Love lost or is it?

If you've noticed I've gotten three chapters done within three days of my last update up on here :3 I'm trying to write a chapter every day so in three days I should have a update of three more chapters. Also here is the end of Thor movie one, next will be the Trailer for chapter 7 to 12 then moving on to start from the move The Avengers as things will start getting heated between Loki and Ame and her loyalty will be tested to the max.

Well let's get on with the story, I hope you enjoy it :3

All copy right goes to Marvel, for the ideas and lines, I only claim Ame.

* * *

This was not a place; she thought they would ever return to, walking closely behind Loki. Ame held her cape tighter as the chilly wind blows by, walking inside the ones palace of the Frost Giants. She felt their eyes on them, getting scared; she moved even closer and grabs Loki's hand.

He grips her hand back, letting her know he would protect her and no harm will come to her. Soon they came to stop in front of the king of the Frost Giants; she stared at him with fear in her eyes.

"Kill them." Was all he said as Ame's eyes widen in fear and her grip tightens on Loki's hand.

"After all I've done for you?" Loki said with a calm look on his face, Laufey stared at him for a moment before he grins.

"...So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard." He said as Loki grin back at him, "That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother's big day and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer." Laufey nod his head slightly.

"I will hear you."

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies." Loki said as Ame looked to him fast, her eyes widen in shock, what was he saying?! She knew his father was in the wrong for keeping the truth from him but Odin did not need to die for it.

"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey asked as he watched Loki closely.

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you..."

Laufey got so fast to his feet at that, that it made Ame jump startled. Her heart racing as fear flow through her, Loki tightens his hand over hers again at feeling her jump.

The hungry look in his eyes, his very need to finally have his power back made her heart almost stop. She knew that she was going to have nightmares of that look.

"And you can return Jotunheim to all its, uh..." Loki glanced around him at the ruins of the Frost Giant's home.

"Glory."

Laufey said nothing for a moment as he stared at Loki before a grin appeared on his face again. Making Ame's very blood turn cold from the look in his eyes, as she tried to hide more behind Loki.

"I... accept." Laufey said.

A smirk appeared on Loki's face as he nods then turns, "You will hear from me soon when it is time" Was all Loki said as he walked away, pulling Ame along.

She glanced back to see Laufey staring at them, a smirk on his face as he sat back down on his Throne. Looking away fast, a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as she looked to Loki.

Ones they were far enough away and near the gate sight, was she brave enough to ask the question. "Loki what are you-" She was cut off by Loki stopping, he turn and placed a finger to her lips, "Shh my dear, just trust me on this" Was all he said.

Staring at him with an unsure look in her eyes, she finally nodded her head as Loki grin a little then started walking again.

She couldn't help but feel worried that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Ones back at the Bifrost, Loki noticed the look Heimdall's face, "What troubles you, gatekeeper?" He asked.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim but could neither see you nor hear you, not even lady Ame. You both were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that had entered this realm." he said with his eyes narrowed slightly, Loki walked half way a crossed the room before coming to a stop and looking to the gate keeper.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service." Loki said trying to play it off as if it was his fault.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see." The gate keeper shot back, making Loki tense up as his jaw tightens, Ame watched the two silently a nervous look in her eyes.

"You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin fear you?" Loki asked, changing the topic off of him. Heimdall took a moment before answering.

"No..."

"And why is that?" Loki asked.

"Because he is my king, and I am sworn to obey him." He said truthfully.

"He was your king. And you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?" Loki said, watching the gate keeper closely. Ones again He took a moment before answering Loki.

"Yes..."

Turning Loki then walked from the gate while saying, "Then you'll open the Bifrost to no-one! Until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done!"

Heimdall watched Loki walk away before turning his all-seeing eyes on to the young woman following after him. "You will do well my lady to watch yourself around him, I'd hate to see you go down with him."

At his words, Ame stop fast as she stood there, letting his words sink in as she glanced over to him. She stared at him a moment before turning without a word and followed after Loki again, as his words echo in her mind.

She knew that the Gate Keeper knew, how he knew she wasn't sure of yet, but somehow he found out.

* * *

Now back at the palace, Loki sat on the throne with Ame sitting on the arm rest. She listen to him talk about the things he was going to do now that he was king, a smile showed on her face the more she listened.

She tried not to show that she was deeply troubled by what's going on, she wanted to trust him, she really did but he was making it harder for her. She soon got lost in her thoughts as she tried to think of how to handle all of this.

Till the sound of the throne room doors opening, Loki went silent and she snap out of her thoughts as they both looked over to see Sif and the warriors three walk in fast.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently..." Sif said as she trailed off, all four slow to a stop when they saw Loki on the throne. From the corner of her eye, Ame saw Loki grin; right away she knew this wasn't going to go well.

"My friends." Is all Loki said as he stared at the four.

"Where is Odin?" Fandral asked, all four having a confused and not believing look on their face.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again." Loki said, with a calm look on his face.

"We would speak with her..." Sif said as they four walk over and stop in front of the stairs, Ame saw the untrusting look in the warrior's eyes, making her frown.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me" Loki said as he slowly raised to his feet, she looked to him as he walked forward and tap the spear on the floor, "Your king."

She watched as Sif and Warriors Three place their hands over their armor hesitantly kneeling down before Loki. She got a bad feeling as she watched the four, knowing right away they didn't trust Loki.

"My King... we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." Sif asked.

Loki made a face as he let out a slight sound; he slowly made his way down the first set of stairs. "My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard."

Sif got to her feet fast, a glare on her face before Fandral grab her arm fast. When seeing the warrior raised so fast, made Ame worry as she got to her feet as well. She calm slightly when Fandral grab Sif's arm, she knew how strong Sif was and worried that the female warrior might hurt Loki.

"Yes... of course." Fandral said as he glanced to Sif.

"Good. Then you will wait for my word." Loki said as he stared down at the four, Sif stood there staring at him with untrusting eyes. The soon to be Queen Saw Sif glance to her, a pleading look in her eyes, to make Loki see reason.

A sad look showed on her face as Ame had to look away from the warrior, unable to meet her eyes.

She heard Volstagg let out a somewhat nervous chuckle, "If I may, beg the indulgence of your Majesty, to perhaps reconsider..." He tried to ask only to be cut off by Loki.

"We're done!"

The three warriors glanced to each other before slowly raising to their feet and turning to walk out. Sif stood there a moment longer, staring at Loki as he turn and walked back to the throne. Sif then turn and followed after the three as Loki sat back down, Ame stared at the doors with a frown on her face.

"Loki-"

"Don't start" He said, cutting her off, knowing she was going to try and make him change his mind. She turns and looked at him as he kept his eyes anywhere but on her.

"They only ask because they miss Thor, you could have been a little nicer to them, they are your fri-"

"They are my brother's friends" Loki snapped as he finally turns his eyes to her. A sad look appeared in her eyes as she stared at him, he looked away from her again.

"That is a lie and you know it" She tried again as he glared at the floor, "They enjoy you there just as much as they enjoy Thor."

At his silences, she moved closer and put her hands on his cheeks to turn his face to her, a pleading look in her blue eyes. "Do not turn us away, I only wish to help you, I don't wish to see you lonely" She said as Loki stared at her.

Letting out a sigh, he placed a hand on one of hers, "I will...try to keep that in mind, next time" He said making a smile appear on her face.

* * *

After a moment Ame returned to her room, telling Loki she needs time to herself. Thinking it was because of the Frost Giants having scared her and what just happen having upset her, Loki allowed it without questioning her on it.

Sitting in a chair, she stared in the mirror as she watched a maid gently brush her long dark hair. Having her hair brushed was always a way to calm her down as right now she needed to be calmed down more than anything.

At hearing her door open, blue eyes flicker to the door in the mirror as she saw Sif step in, staring at her. She knew why the warrior was here as she watched Sif close the door behind her and walk over.

"May I speak with you for a moment" Sif asked as Ame rose her hand and the maid stop what she was doing. She placed the brush down and with a bow left the room, Sif watched the maid till the door closed before looking back to Ame.

She sat there waiting for Sif to talk, knowing already what she was going to ask, but deep inside she hope it wasn't what she was thinking. Not wishing to beat around the bush, Sif got right to it.

"My lady only you can talk to him, make Loki let Thor return" Sif pleaded as Ame stared down at her lap. "Please, you know what he is doing is wrong."

She closed her eyes tight, to try and stop the tears that wanted to escape, she wanted to help Sif, really she did. But she had her loyalty to her king and she wouldn't betray Loki and lose his trust.

"I'm sorry Sif, I cannot do as you ask"

Teary blue eyes looked to the warrior next to her; with a begging look for her not to ask anymore of her, that she could not give. Sif stared at her before looking down for a moment, she then turn and walked to the door.

"I am sorry for troubling you..." Sif said, the tone to her voice low, making the tears escape from Ame's eyes as she watched her friend walk out of her room.

Putting her face in her hands, she sat there thinking. All she been doing lately is crying, is this how her life is going to be, is pain and heart ache all she'll ever feel while with Loki.

But then she thought of the happy moments she had with him, his eyes shining in happiness, his smile, and the feel of his lips finally against hers. That cute grin he has when he about to play a trick on someone, she thought back to the first time they met.

How he held her close when they danced at the Ball, how happy she felt to be in the arms of this handsome god. How he made her heart race and her face flash red with just a look her way, in her heart she knew he was just lost.

Having just found out his whole life has been a lie then taking on the role of king now, with no one there to help him. She knew she couldn't break down now; he needed her now as she got up from her seat and wipes the tears from her eyes. Like she promised him not long ago, she would not turn her back on him and she will uphold that promise till the day she passes from this world.

* * *

Loki looked startled, as she held out her hand with a smile "Come, let us get some fresh air" She asked as Loki raised his eyebrow.

Silently he grab her hand as she pulled him up, pulling the helmet off his head she place it on the throne. Holding his hand, she leaded Loki to a balcony, showing off the city and the Bifrost, they stood side by side enjoying the view.

She laid her head on his shoulder; a small smile appeared on his face as she smiled more at seeing it. Comfortable silences passed over them till she felt Loki tense up, lifting her head confused.

Ame looked up at Loki to see him frowning with a slight angry look as he stared at the Bifrost. Turning her eyes to it, she saw that the gate has open. Placing a hand over her mouth as her eyes widen, she feared that her friends have gone behind Loki's back.

That they have gone after Thor.

Loki turn fast on his heel and walked fast away, staring at the Bifrost, Ame frowns with a worried look. She only prayed Loki wouldn't be too harsh on them for defying his order.

She followed him as he went to the weapon's vault; he walked to where the casket is before tapping the spear on the floor. The gate holding The Destroyer open as it step out and looked to Loki, he stared back at it.

"Ensure my brother does not return... Destroy everything." Loki ordered as Ame stared at him, the bed feeling in her stomach only getting worse.

Rushing after Loki, she followed him all the way to the Bifrost as they both came to a stop in front of the Gate Keeper, who looked like he was waiting for Loki to show up.

"Tell me, Loki, how did you lead the Jotuns into Asgard?" He asked as Loki gave him a look, knowing there was no point in lying now.

"Do you think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are passages between worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard!" Loki yelled in anger. Ame stared at Loki in shock of what he has just done as she steps forward to try and change his mind.

That's when she notice Heimdall raised his sword, her eyes wide of what was about to happen.

"Then I need no longer obey you!" He yelled before swinging his sword at Loki. That's when ice appeared out of nowhere and froze Heimdall in his spot, blinking her eyes startled, she looked to Loki.

A gasp escaped passed her lips as she saw his skin blue and eyes red, not only that he had the casket of the Frost Giant's power in his hands. Grinning Loki with his magic made the casket disappeared as his skin and eyes changed back.

"L-Loki what have you done..." She asked in shock as she placed a hand over her mouth, Loki only glanced back at her before walking to the gate key hole. She watched him open up the gate before he disappeared from sight.

Turning her eyes to Heimdall, tears started to fill them as she fell to her knees as she cover her face with her hands in shame. "I'm so sorry Heimdall" She sobbed, "I did not wish for any of this to happen!"

She sat there begging for forgiveness, not even sure if the gate keeper could even hear her or not. Soon she heard the gate open but she stays kneeling on the Bifrost, her teary eyes staring down.

* * *

Footsteps stop in front of her before she felt herself being lifted to her feet, a finger softly brushed the tears from her face. "Please do not cry, I cannot stand to see your tears, I wish to see that beautiful smile of yours."

Lifting her eyes from the Bifrost, she looked at Loki to see him frowning with a sad look in his eyes. "Why are you doing this...?" She asked her voice weak with a sad tone to it, as Loki sighed while brushing his finger over her cheek.

"I will explain this to you soon just for now please just trust me, I need you by my side" Loki said with a pleading look in his eyes for her to just trust him. She stared at him frowning for a moment, she bit her lip as Loki slowly grinned, and she knew she would hate herself later for this.

Grabbing her head, Loki started walking back to the palace, that's when she saw them. There was four Frost Giants, her eyes wide in shock as she saw them. Two stop next to the Gate Keeper while Laufey and another Frost Giant follow her and Loki.

Moving closer to Loki, not wanting to be anywhere close to these monsters. She stared nervously down and hoped Loki really did know what he was doing, that's when she felt it, eyes on her that made her skin crawl.

Slowly turning her head to the side, she saw the red eyes of the Frost Giant staring at her. She tensed up as she saw him grin at her, enjoying the fear in her eyes, she felt an icy chill go down her spin when the Giant's eyes looked her over.

She tighten her grip on Loki's hand, so much that it made him look over at her to see what was wrong. Following where she was staring, Loki narrowed his eyes at the Giant who dared lay his eyes so long on what belong to him.

'You'd be wise to remove your eyes from what doesn't not belong to you" Loki said as the Giant to look to, to see him glaring at the Frost Giant with a deadly look to his eyes. Feeling the eyes of his king on him, the Giant look to Laufey to see him glaring also at him.

Finally the Giant looked away as Loki glared at him one last time before looking back ahead. Letting out a silent sigh, she almost hug Loki's arm as she silently thanked him, Loki glanced to her and gave her a small smile to which she returned.

* * *

Getting to the palace, Loki told Laufey where to find Odin as the Frost king nods and walks off. They watched the two walk off before Loki pulled Ame off down another hall fast, she stared at him, wondering what it is he is planning.

Going another way to Odin's room, they got there just in time to see Laufey sitting on top of Odin about trying to stab him.

"It's said you can still hear and see what transpires around you. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came at the hand of Laufey." He said just as he raised the ice dragger over his head.

Stepping forward fast, Loki lifted the spear in his hands and fired at Laufey, knocking him off of Odin and on to the floor; the frost king looked to Loki shocked.

"And your death came by the son of Odin!" Loki said before firing at Laufey again and turning him to ash. Ame stared at Loki in awe, so this was his plan along, to get Laufey trust and make him think that Loki was on his side, so when the moment came, Loki could kill him.

"Loki, you saved him." Frigga said as she rushes over and hugs Loki as he returns it with a smile on his face. He pulled back from the hug and put a hand on his mother's shoulder, "I swear to you mother, that they will pay for what they have done today." Loki said.

"Loki!"

They all turn at the sound of someone yelling Loki's name, Frigga's eyes light up as she rushes to the door, Ame smiles at who she saw.

"Thor! I knew you'd return to us." Frigga said happily as she hugs her son, Loki turn and looked to Thor, trying to act calm.

Thor looked to Loki with his eyes narrowed, "Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends! To kill me!"

"What" Both Ame and Frigga said as they both looked to Loki, to see him glance away. Ame stared at him in shock, she knew of him sending the Destroyer but had no idea he would sent it to kill Thor. She remembers hearing him send the Destroyer to Midgard, and then he walked by her only to walk back by to go get the Frost Giants.

Was that what he did when she was crying on the Bifrost? Is that why he didn't comfort her, he didn't want her to see what he was going to do. Just what was going through Loki's mind, why was he doing all this.

"Well, I must have been enforcing father's last command." Loki said trying to cover up his mistake.

"You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been." Thor said as he moved Frigga back.

"It's good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki said before firing the spear at Thor, knocking him through the wall, before rushing out of the room.

"Loki!" Ame yelled as she rushed out of the room and watched him rush off fast, heading to the Bifrost. She made a move to follow him only to have Frigga hold her back.

"You mustn't, it is not safe" She said as Ame turn to her fast, "No! I must go, I will try to change his mind, and he needs me" Ame said, Frigga stared at her.

"Please my Queen, I need to go to him, I can't bear the thought of something happening to him" She pleaded, Frigga sighed then gave Ame a begging look, "Just please, be careful" She said as Ame nods then rush off ones Frigga let her go.

* * *

Ones outside, she didn't care who saw as she used her powers to shoot up into the air and fly to the Bifrost. Getting to the Bifrost, she got there just in time to see Thor use his hammer and lighting to blast Loki back.

He landed on his back just as her feet touched the Bifrost, Thor walked over than placed his hammer on Loki. Making sure he can't get up before trying to make his way to the Bifrost to try and stop it.

"Look at you? The mighty Thor! With all your strength! And what good does it do you now?" Loki shouted, Ame rushed over and kneels down by Loki's side. He falls back in pain of the hummer being on him, worried she grip the handle and tried to lift it, knowing it was useless.

Loki glanced to her and grips her wrist, making her look at him, shaking his head Loki than looked back to Thor. "Do you hear me, brother? There's nothing you can do!" he shouted.

Seeing there was no other way, Thor held his hand out as the hammer flies to him. Grabbing the hammer, Thor looked down at the bridge. Ame helped Loki sit up as they both watched Thor slam his hammer down, cracking the Bridge.

Loki's eyes widen in shock and horror as he see what his brother is about to do, "What...What are you doing?!" Loki shouted as Thor keeps slamming his hammer down.

Getting to his knees Loki watched in horror as the bridge starts to break, "If you break the bridge you'll never get to see her again!" Loki shouted in hopes of stopping him. At seeing Thor lift his hammer again, Loki got up fast and grabs the spear before running at Thor, "No Loki stop!" Ame cried out.

"I'm sorry Jane" Thor said just as he slammed the hammer down and broke the Bridge. A Blast of power and a bright light blasted the three back, Ame fell on to the bridge as she rolled till finally stopping on her side. Thor and Loki fell from the sky to the now huge hole in the bridge, just as they were about to fall into the now worm hole sucking everything in.

Thor's hand was grabbed as Thor grab the spear Loki was holding; both looked up to see Odin there.

* * *

"Mmm..." opening her eyes, Ame sat up and put a hand to her head before she gasp and looked around. Spotting Odin, Panic raced through her, as she got to her feet fast and ran over to the now huge hole in the Bifrost, just in time to hear Loki.

"I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

Ame stared down at Loki, so this was what it was all about, he just wanted to make his father proud, wanted to show him that he was just as worthy as Thor is.

"No, Loki." Odin said as Loki stared at him, tears filling his eyes.

"Give me your hand!" She pleaded, falling to her knees and reaching her hand out, tears filling her eyes.

Green eyes glanced to her before a figure appeared next to her, Looking to the side. Ame eyes widen as lips were pressed against hers. When they pulled away, three words were whisper to her before the figure disappeared.

Looking fast down, her eyes widen more as she watched him let go and fall down into the worm hole.

"LOKI!"

They all watched as Loki disappeared into the worm hole before it closed, sitting there Ame stare with her eyes wide in horror of what just happen. Odin finally pulled Thor up as they both stared down where Loki ones was.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Thor turn fast before jumping forward and wrapping his arms around Ame. Who in her panic and heartbroken moment was about to jump off the Bridge, "No let me go! Loki! I need to save him! Please Let go!" She cried out, trying with all she could to get out of Thor's grip.

Odin watched with a heart broken look in his eye as Thor tried to calm Ame down.

"Ame! Stop this, there nothing you can do! He gone!" Thor yelled over her crying and screaming. She seems to stop just like that at Thor saying he was gone, tightening his arms around her.

Thor held her close as his voice was thick with unshed tears, "He gone" He said again as tears fell down her cheeks like a waterfall as she turn in his arms and cried against his chest.

Thor held her close as silent tears rolled down his face as he listens to her cry. He wished his brother never done this, to break the heart of this young woman who has stood by his side through this all. Even after everything Loki has done, she still cared so deeply for him; He knew his family will never be the same again without Loki there with them.

* * *

Well a party was being held at the palace, Ame stood at where the Bifrost ones was next to Heimdall, who is now healed and back to being the Gate Keeper ones more.

Tears rolled down her face and dripped into the darkness below, both her and Heimdall heard footsteps walk over as they heard Thor's voice.

"So earth is lost to us?" he asked as Heimdall looks to him before looking back below.

"No. There is always hope." He said as a smile appears on Thor's face as he too stared down.

"Can you see her?" Thor asked as Heimdall let out a chuckle, Ame glanced over to the two.

"Yes." He answered with a small smile; this only made Thor smile more as he waited a moment before asking.

"How is she?"

"She searches for you." Heimdall said.

Ame stared at them a moment before Staring down at the spot where her beloved disappeared, tears flowing down her cheeks as the breeze blows her hair from behind softly.

Three words echo in her mind, which was the last thing he said to her before falling to the wormhole.

_"Wait for me"_

As Heimdall said, maybe there was hope; he wouldn't say those words to her if he didn't have some kind of plan. At that thought she felt a spark of hope in her heart that maybe her love is not gone after all and that he will return for her.

Looking up a smile appeared on her face as she stared up at the skies with a new found hope, to help her live on.

_I will wait for you...my love._

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	7. He's alive

Here is the three chapters that I promised, again I am so sorry I couldn't get them out yesterday like I wanted to.

I'd like to give a shout out to everyone who has followed the story so far, thank you to all! You've made me want to keep going and also I got my first review on the story, to which I will answer.

WaylandOdinsonBlack ~ Thank you so much, I'm so happy your loving the story so far :)

All copy rights go to Marvel for the ideas and lines, I only claim Ame

**Warning: slight sexual contact**

Well I hope you enjoy the story, let's get started :3

* * *

"Some say she waits for him" Frigga said as she sat in a chair next to a window.

"That's so sad, she waits for a moment that won't come" Frigga's head maid and close friend said, with a sad look to her brown eyes.

"Has she left her room at all?" Frigga asked, looking to the woman, an almost hopeful look in her eyes. At the shake of the maid's head, Frigga frowns.

"No I am sorry my lady, she still sits at her window, staring out to the Bifrost."

"I see..." Frigga looks back out her window, her heart still hurts for the loss of her youngest son, but she tried to keep herself busy. To help keep her mind off the pain.

"Tell me, my lady why does she wait for someone we all know will not return?" The maid asked as she watched the Queen, Frigga stay silent for a moment before answering.

"Her heart cries for him and still holds a hope that he will return to us...to her" Frigga said, the maid frowns more. "That's so sad but yet so romantic, even though he is gone from our reach. She still cares so deeply to wait for his return, like when a warrior goes off to war and his wife waits for his return."

Frigga smiled as she looked to the woman, "It does seem that way, but I fear that she will not accept Loki's death and will soon start to follow after him" She said with a worried look.

"Let us pray she accepts it soon, I hate to see her in this state."

* * *

Thor walked up to a door to see a young maid peeking into the room, a sad frown on her face. "How is she?" Thor asked, making the young woman jump in fright as she gasp and looked to Thor, bowing fast at who was in front of her.

"My lady still refuses to leave her chambers and sits at her window" she said as Thor frowns and looks to Ame's doors. It's been months from the day Loki was sucked into the worm hole, it was Ame who was hit the hardest on Loki's death.

At first everyone thought she was taking it well but after a month, she started going downhill. By not showing up for meals, refusing to leave her room, staring blankly out the window in her room. Not talking to anyone, even mother couldn't get a word out of the young woman, it pain Thor to see his friend act this way.

Moving to the door, he pushed it open a little more and looked into her room.

* * *

Wind blows dark brown hair as dull blue eyes stare out the window, like always she sat at her window seat, staring at the Bifrost. Waiting for the moment, that she'll see her love ones again, but after so many months. She felt that spark of hope that she so dearly have been holding on to slipping slowly each day.

Loki's cape lay over her lap as she mindless ran her fingers over it; she couldn't remember a time she hasn't sneak out of her room in the middle of the night to go to his. So many times she opens the door and hopes to see him lying on his bed sleeping, only to see an empty bed. So many nights, she cried herself to sleep on his bed, his smell was all over his room and it help calm her.

She always made sure to return to her room, early in the morning before the maids come to help her in the morning.

The sound of footsteps reached her ears, she knew he was there, she knew everyone who enter her room. Even if her eyes never left the window, in her weaken state her powers were working in a protective mode.

Letting her see in her mind who was near or enter her room.

"My lady why not come out for a walk around the palace, it would do you good to leave this room for a little while" Thor asked, like always he along with everyone else was met with silents.

A sigh escaped him before he walked over and kneeled down in front of her, grabbing her hands. Ame finally looked away from the window, to stare down at the thunder god, a pleading look in his blue eyes as he stared back at her.

"You must let go of this feeling of hope for my brother, I fear it will only end in more heart break for you. I worry for you my friend, we all do, and your mother is coming again later today"

Her mother, after news of Loki's death, which Ame is refusing to believe. Her parents rushed to Asgard, at the sight of their daughter crying and breaking down. Her mother rushed to her, with tears running down her face and held her for hours, Ame will always remember that day.

The deep pain and sadness in their eyes as they stared at her, when she finally calms down enough. They tried to get her to come back home, but she couldn't, in her heart she knew Loki would come for her. She could not return home but she feared that her mother was going to try to make her soon.

"I can't..." her voice was low as she stared down into the shock eyes of Thor's."You speak! After months of not a word passing your lips, you finally speak!" Thor said smiling; feeling like this was a step in her recovering from Loki's death.

Even if her words hurt to hear, it was still better than her not saying a word at all. Thor glanced down to see her running her fingers over Loki's cape, before putting his hands on the sides of her head, Thor stared her right in the eyes, "I will help you my friend, you will not suffer through this alone anymore." His words made tears come to her eyes as she stared at him, she knew that she worried everyone with the way she been acting.

Sometimes, in her moments of weakness she had wished it was Thor that her parents made it that she had to marry. He was so kind and always there to help anyone who needed him, he changed when he was on Midgard, it seem being cast out to that realm did him good.

It was too bad, that his brother was the one to hold her heart and she knew no other will ever be able to replace him.

"I will come for you when it is time to eat, mother will be so happy to hear that you've finally started speaking again" Thor said smiling before he walked to her door. She watched him walk out as the door closed behind him.

Looking down at the cape on her lap, she picked it up and held it to her face, tears going down her cheeks.

"I can't give up on him...I just can't... it will be the end of me, if I did..." She whispers to herself while hugging Loki's cape against her. She looked up and to the now darkening sky as the stars start appearing, a pleading look in her teary eyes.

"Loki my love please returns soon, my heart cannot bear this much longer."

* * *

"Oh my dear it makes me so happy to finally see you come out of your chambers" Ame's mother said as she wrap her arms around her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. Having been walked to the dining hall by Thor, both her mother and Frigga were so happy at the news.

"Thank you so much Thor, you have no idea what this means to me" Ame's mother said smiling at the thunder god. Returning the smile Thor nodded his head, "It was my pleasure Lady Maya, I only wish to see my friend back to herself again" Thor said.

"I agree, I miss my daughter's smile" Maya said as she lift Ame's chin up, she stared at her mother before glancing away, Maya frowned and sighed. It seems there was still much work to be done, to help her recover.

"Come let us eat" Thor said, as they all sat down to eat.

* * *

Ame sat there, listening to the others talk with each other as she slowly ate, mostly just picking at her food. To which did not go unnoticed by the allfather as he watched her, a thoughtful look in his eye.

When everyone was full, Maya walked her daughter back to her chambers, she glanced to her daughter. Who looked tired, with a faraway look in her eyes, it worried her so much. This was not her daughter; her Ame was always smiling, with a bright light to her eyes.

The loss of Loki had all but sucked the life from her daughter; Maya wished he was alive so she could kill him herself for putting her daughter through this.

* * *

Getting to Ame's room, they both stop in front of the doors as Maya hugged her daughter. "Goodnight my dear, I pray you have good dreams" Maya said smiling; Ame glanced to her while opening her door.

"Goodnight mother..."

Maya stared at her, the hollow like look in her daughter's eyes and the fake looking smile, it was too much.

"Why can't you just reconsider and come home"

Ame stop at her words as she stared at the floor.

"There is nothing left for you here; all you have is his things to remind you of what you two ones had." Turning, she looked to her mother with a haunting look in her dull blue eyes, making tears come to her mother's eyes.

"Please come home, I fear I will lose you the longer you remain here" Maya said as she moved closer and placed her hand on her daughter's cheek. "I can see the girl I gave life to and raised slowly fading away with each passing day and it breaks my heart."

Ame stared at her mother, her eyes slightly wide as she open her lips to say something before that moment on the Bridge flashed through her mind.

Loki's clone pulled his lips away from hers and stared at her with those green eyes that she loves so much.

_"Wait for me"_

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of that moment, the last time she saw Loki before he was pulled into the worm hole.

Loki...

Looking away from her mother, not able to look at her any longer, "I'm sorry..." She whisper before rushing into her room and closed the door.

"Wai-" Maya reached her hand out as the door closed; she stared at it with a heart broken look. Fearing in her heart that she has all but lost her little girl.

Rushing to a chest that sat at the end of her bed, she pushed it up and reaches in pulling out a helmet. Running her hand over the golden metal she stared at herself on the helmet.

The helmet that belong to Loki.

She held the helmet against her as she let out a sob and she sat down on to the bed. Her eyes closing tightly as she held the helmet closer.

"Please...please I beg of you...don't make me wait any longer...Loki I need you" Ame said, her voice filled with despair and heart break. She knew she was reaching the end; she wasn't going to be able to last much longer like this.

* * *

"Mm..." Her eyes flatter open as she felt a finger running up her leg, which felt bare. Glancing down, she felt her face flash at seeing it wasn't her leg that was just bare, but all of her. Only a thin layer of the sheet covering her, feeling movement to her side, Ame turn her head.

Green eyes stared back at her and an all too familiar grin, lifting herself up fast in shock as she stared at him.

"Loki-"

He put a finger to her lips and gently pushed her back down as he lean over her, Ame watched him feeling her face grow hotter. He ran his fingers over her warm red cheek as he stared at her, his other hand he ran his fingertips slowly up her thigh.

Making her blush more and press her legs together nervously, Loki grin more at seeing this.

"Is this a dream...?" She asked, in her heart she really hoped this was real, it all felt so real. Loki brushed his lips over her cheek as he lean over her more before he places his lips near her ear, making a shiver of pleasure go down her spine.

"That is for you to figure out my dear" He whispers before placing a kiss on her ear. Her eyes closed as her head tilts back, her mouth opens to let out a silent sound as he trails his kisses from her ear to her neck, slowly working his way down.

"You've been such a good girl" He whispers as he started pulling the sheet down, baring her to his greedy eyes. A gasp escaped her as he placed a kiss on her collarbone, "Such loyalty... that should be rewarded" Loki said, he glanced up at her before placing a kiss on her chest.

Ame stared at him with pleading eyes, lightly panting from the rush of all this. Loki's grin was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and tilted her head back and cried out in pleasure.

It was all a flash in her mind, his eyes staring at her as he pleasured her body, his grin whenever he made her moan his name. The sheets being thrown to the side, his skin against hers as she breathlessly moan his name. His lips against hers, that skillful tongue against hers.

His hips pressing against hers as he moved over her, Blue dazed eyes stared up at the glowing green eyes as she clings to him. Not able to look away as the candle light shines in his eyes. Everything was all a blur as she was lost to the feeling of pleasure before crying out his name again, his panting breath against her ear as he whisper something before everything went dark.

* * *

A panting echo in the room as her blue eyes blinked, putting a hand to her sweaty forehead. She glanced around to see she was in her room in Asgard. Her room dark and empty, no signs that Loki has been here at all, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

She stared up at the ceiling; it was all a dream, she should have known better to think it was real. But then she thought of what he said his words clear in her mind even now while she was awake.

"Wait for me just a little longer my dear, and then you'll get to feel my touch for real"

She blushed as she remembers the dream along with his words, never before as she ever felt that kind of pleasure. Running her finger along her neck, where Loki had trailed his kisses, she felt her heart skip a beat, maybe it wasn't just a dream.

Shifting in bed, her red grows redder as she felt wetness between her legs, that spark of hope that she had so many months ago. Appearing back stronger than ever.

* * *

The next morning, Ame was summoned to the throne room, as she was escorted to the room. When she walked in and over to the stairs, where she stopped and bow to the Allfather, he watched her silently for a moment.

"I'm sure you wonder why I've asked you to come here this morning" Odin said as Ame glanced up at him, "I have..." She said watching him. "Your actions of late have not gone unnoticed by me; I speak to you not only as the allfather but of a worried parent as well."

A bad feeling start to form in her stomach as she had a feeling where this was going. "You stood by my son through all his actions, no matter how wrong they were, you show such loyalty to him that it makes me feel proud that I chose you for him."

"But as much as I know you do not wish to believe it Loki is...dead, he will not return to us." Odin sat there watching her closely, as she stared down at the floor.

"It is time you went home."

Her head shot up at this as she stared at Odin shocked, "No please reco-" She went silent as she saw his hand go up. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him, she couldn't leave! Loki was going to come for her, he was!

"I've thought hard on this, I believe it times, all these walls hold for you now is memories." She slowly looked down, knowing there was no point in fighting with him, and ones the allfather made up his mind. That was it, there was no changing it.

"I will allow you to take some of his belongings with you, so you may have something to remember him by; I will also give you a few days to say your goodbyes."

Nodding her head as she wiped her eyes, Odin frowns with a sad look in his eye. "Do not think of me heartless, like my wife I see you as a daughter and seeing you act this way is hard, going home will do you some good" Odin said.

Nodding her head again, she bows before turning and walking out of the throne room.

Her mind was racing with thoughts, panicking about what if Loki did come and couldn't find her here. She only hoped that he would find out that his father had sent her home and he wouldn't be to upset with her.

Word of her leaving for back home, flow fast around the palace as everyone tried to spend time with her. It was hard to say goodbye to her friends and Frigga, Sif even gave her a hug which shocked her for a moment.

Her parents were overjoyed to hear that she was returning home as her mother stayed at the palace, wishing to leave with her.

* * *

Later that night, Ame open the door to Loki's room as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Her eyes slowly looked around the room, everything left the way Loki left it, this room held so much memories. They had their first kiss in here; they use to stay up all night talking before falling asleep together.

She remembers that night that Loki grabs her by the hand and pulled her to dance around his room. There was no music but the two did care as they laughed and danced around, a smile appeared on her face as she remembers that day.

Walking a crossed the room to his bed, she sat down on the cold silk blankets before falling on to her side. Grabbing a pillow, she hugs it to her chest while closing her eyes. Letting their memoires flow through her mind as she laid there.

* * *

She knew she was dreaming as she was dancing around a dark room. She was wearing the red dress that she had put on the first time she came to Asgard on the day she found out she was to be married.

It looked like she was dancing with herself as she was than spin, her feet feeling like it was flowing a crossed the floor. Her eyes snap open as her hand was caught and the ones dark room lights up as she looked around to see a Ball room with candles everywhere.

Feeling an arm go around her waist and being tugged forward, she look to see Loki staring at her. She felt her heart race as she stared back; he smiled at her before starting to dance with her around the room.

"Loki. Their sending me home" She said, a sad look to her blue eyes as she worried what he would say. He was silent as they kept dancing till finally a grin appeared.

"No worries my dear." Was all he said, confusing her to no end as she stared at him, she open her mouth to say something only to be cut off by his kiss.

"Let's not worry about that now and enjoy this moment" He whisper while pulling back from the kiss. Her eyes dazed from the kiss she nods with a soft smile on her face, laying her head on his shoulder.

Even if this was only a dream, she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

The day of her leaving for home, came to fast as she was standing in her room, staring around. Trying to keep this room in her memories, it hurt to leave here, this place felt more like home than her own home.

Letting out a sigh, she knew she couldn't stay much longer, with Loki's helmet and cape in her arms. She turns to walk out when she heard to maids walk by, it was what they was saying that made her froze.

"Did you hear?"

"No what?"

"Loki was heard to be not dead but on Midgard."

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I heard it from Thor himself, he was talking to the warriors three and lady Sif, and he is going to Midgard himself to bring him back."

Ame stood there, staring wide at the slightly open door as the Maids walked by, their voices fading. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it would bust from her chest, but only one thing was on her mind at that moment.

Loki was alive.

* * *

Flying fast through the air, she only prayed that she made it before Thor left to go to Midgard. Thoughts forgotten on having to leave for her home today, Loki was the only thing on her mind right now and the need to go to him.

Getting to the Bifrost, she saw Thor walking fast over the bridge as she pushed her powers to go faster. Reaching the bridge, she lands in a run as she rushed to Thor, "Wait Thor!" At his name, he turns with a startled look on his face.

"Lady Ame what are you doing here, are you not supposed to be returning home?" Thor asked as Ame rushed over then grips on to his armor. She stared up at him with a pleading look in her blue eyes, "This is true! Please tell me it's true! Is he...is he live" She asked.

Thor stared at her for a moment before gripping her arms, "It is true, my brother lives and is on Midgard."

Tears of happiness filled her eye as she smiled up at Thor, her heart filling ones again with joy as the chill of despair and heart break fades away. Thor couldn't deny that he didn't miss this look on her face as he smiled back at her. Overjoy to see her happy ones again, so much that he couldn't bear to tell her, the news as to why his brother was on Midgard.

"Take me with you"

Thor blinked startled down at her before a frown appeared on his face, "Ame I don't thin-"

"Please Thor! I must see him; I need to see with my own eyes that it is truly him. Please...I need to see him" Ame begged. Thor stared at her before sighing and looking to the side, not able to find it in him to say no to her at this moment.

"You will stay close to me and if a fight breaks out I ask you to stay out of it" Thor said as Ame nods her head. Willing to agree with anything at this point, as long as she got to see Loki again.

"Then come, let us go see my brother" Thor said with a grin as Ame nods her head fast with a smile.

"Let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	8. What has happen to you?

All copy right goes to Marvel for the ideas and lines, I only claim Ame

hope you enjoy the story :3

* * *

After telling Thor there was no need for him to fly her to Midgard with him, which shocked him to know she could fly. Without as much as a weapon to help her, she told him she'd explain later to stop any questions from the thunder god. Which she knew he was about to ask, she didn't want to waste any time in getting to Loki to see if what she heard was true.

Following after Thor as he made a thunder sounded ones reaching Midgard; it was dark when they got to the realm. Not far away they saw something in the air, flying fast for it they both landed on top the metal flying craft.

At hearing a sound they both looked down at the end of the flying craft to see a door opening. Thor wasted no time jumping down and landing inside the craft, Ame waited as she heard voices before she saw Thor fly out of the craft.

A flash of green caught her eyes as they fly fast to the ground, her blue eyes widen in shock before she follows fast after Thor.

After Loki.

* * *

She made herself disappear from sight so no one would see her as she landed on the ground. Not far from where Thor landed with Loki, standing almost behind a rock, even though she knew they couldn't see her. She stood there listening to them.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked with a glare on his face as he stared at his brother, he long thought to be dead.

Letting out a laugh, which sent shivers down Ame's spine, as she watched him with longing. Her heart beating fast in her chest as her eyes stare at him, almost not believing.

"I missed you too." Loki said grinning.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked, tightening his grip on the hammer in his hand.

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, your precious Earth?" Loki asked, ignoring Thor's questions altogether.

"I thought you dead." Thor said a deep sadness in his voice, which didn't seem to reach Loki at all.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked with an almost blank look.

"We all did. Our father..." Thor started to say before Loki cut him off, in a moment of anger, "Your father!... He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Thor moved closer, that same deep sadness in his eyes, that made Ame's heart ache for him, for them both. "We were raised together, we played together, and we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!" Loki said with his eyes narrowed, as he walked by Thor and up to where Ame was standing.

But she didn't worry, knowing he could not see her as he got closer. She wanted to badly to reach out and touch him, but she didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki!" Thor said as Loki turn to him and let out a laugh again.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that! The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

This seems to farther make the Thunder god angrier as his blue eyes narrow at Loki, "You think yourself above them?"

Loki looked to take a moment to think it over before looking at Thor, "Well, yes." He said before walking by Thor again.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." Thor said while turning and watching Loki closely.

Turning fast in anger, Loki glared at Thor, "I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odin's Son, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?" Thor asked, wanting to know who has put these foolish thoughts in his brother's head.

"I am a king!" Loki said back, his voice raising.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream!" Thor yelled as he walked over fast and grip the back of Loki's neck. He stared his brother right in the eyes, "You come home."

Loki stood there for a moment, staring back at Thor before finally saying something.

"...I don't have it."

Thor let Loki go roughly before turning and walking a bit away from him, turn back to face him. An angry look flashed in his blue eyes, "Do you have any idea the pain you caused us all! ...the heart ache you caused lady Ame."

Loki looked away at that, "Don't bring her in this."

"I will! Do you have any idea what you put her through! The pain and despair she gone through, she wouldn't leave her chambers for months, she wouldn't speak a word to anyone. We feared...we feard she was going to follow you."

Loki stared at the ground before slowly looking to Thor, trying to hide the pain he felt at this news of his betrothed.

Ame stood there watching the two; tears filled her eyes as she stared at Loki. She saw the pain flash through his eyes at hearing of what happen to her after he disappeared from them. It brought joy to her to know he still cared.

She listens as Thor threatens Loki with his hammer but Loki didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki said as a matter of fact that they all knew. Thor moved closer and pointed his finger at Loki.

"You listen well, brother. I...-" Thor started to say before something raced by Ame and knocked him away from Loki, into the forest below. Loki blinked before leaning forward.

"I'm listening." Loki said as a grin appeared on his face before he turns and looked down at his brother.

Stepping out from behind the rock, she watches Loki sit down on some rocks as he watched Thor fight with something that she couldn't see. As if she was in a daze, her feet slowly started walking to him, needing to feel him to see if it was real.

Her foot hit a small rock, making it roll a cross the ground as he eyes shot down to it. Loki turn his head fast and looked behind him as he got to his feet fast, "who there...show yourself" he said narrowing his eyes as he slowly looked around.

Looking to Loki, she slowly pulled back her power, as she started to appear before his eyes. Tears were sliding down her face as she stared at him; Loki stared at her, his eyes slightly wide.

"L-Loki..." She said her voice thick from her tears as she started making her way to him again. Her knees felt weak, as if they were going to give out any moment.

Seeing her body shaking, Loki walked fast over just as her knees gave out as he caught her in his arms. Her arms wrap around him tightly as she cried into his chest, Loki felt his chest tighten at the sound of it.

"I...I was starting to think what they said was true...I thought I was never going to see you again" Ame said as she pressed her face against his chest. Breathing in his smell as it started to calm her down, tightening her grip on his coat, as if she got scared that if she loosen or let go of him that he'll disappear.

Tightening his arms around her, Loki rested his cheek on top of her head. He stood there silently, listening to her cry, trying to get control of himself. Having her in his arms after so long, felt right and he couldn't deny that he didn't miss it.

Moving back only slightly so she could look up at his face, her eyes and cheeks red from crying as she sniffled. Green eyes stared down at her, an upset look flashing through them at the sight of her tearful face, raising her hand up.

She placed it against his cheek, sniffling again. "I've missed you so much" She said staring back at him, 'Loki please say-" She was cut off by his lips pressing almost roughly against hers. A moan escaped her as her shocked eyes soon closed, her hands moving up fast and into his hair.

She kissed him back with as much feeling as he was showing, she felt him pull her even more against him. She felt his tongue against her lips and couldn't deny him as she open her mouth, his tongue darting in.

Pleasure and joy flow through as Loki deepen the kiss more, her dream coming back to her. Making everything feel hotter as she blushed, remembering how his skin felt, how his lips felt against her body.

Loki felt her shudder and couldn't help but smirk, he had a feeling she was remembering the dream he put in her. The same dream he couldn't wait to do for real with her, when the time was right and he was made king of his realm.

He would make her his queen and finally claimed what belong to him and no one else. Needing air the two unwillingly pulled away from each other, panting from the thrill and the need for air from the kiss. Blue dazed eyes stared up at Loki as he brushed his fingers over her red warm cheek, "I am truly sorry for making you suffer like that; I never meant to put you through that."

Leaning into his touch, she smiled lovingly up at him, "I forgive you, I always will no matter what. You are my king and my loyalty will always be to you" her words like before sent a strong feeling of power through him. Leaning forward fast to claim her lips again, they both heard a loud sound from behind Loki.

Turning they looked to where the fighting was happening, walking to the cliff, they looked down. To see a now clearing of where trees use to stand, Ame could see Thor and two others down there, one look like a metal man. The other was dressed from head to toe in blue, white and red.

She saw a grin appear on Loki's face as he stared down at them; Thor looked up at them as did the other two.

Gripping Loki's hand, Ame couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now.

* * *

Looking up, Ame saw the flying craft coming down to their level. Thor having flied back up with his hammer, grab ahold of Loki's arm as he leans in close, "This is not over brother" He whispers.

"I look forward to it" Loki said back grinning.

Getting on to the flying craft, Ame took a seat next to Loki as he was locked into his seat. The flying craft lower even more for the two others to get on as she looked over to him, the man in the red, white and blue colors only glanced to her.

But it was the metal man that had a comment to say about her being there. "Well well well who is this very gorgeous young lady who I have yet to meet" Ame blushed at the comment as she shyly looks down. Next to her she noticed Loki tense up as she had a feeling he was starting to get jealous, Thor noticed too as he grin at his brother.

At hearing a sound, she looked up and stares in shock to see a human face in the metal as he walked over and grab her hand. Much to Loki's displeasure of him even touching her, "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name my lady" He said smiling.

Her face only got redder as she nervously looked at him, "I-It's Ame" She said shyly, making him smile more as he kissed her hand. Only to be kicked a crossed the fly craft, she let out a gasp then turn fast to see Loki glaring at the metal man.

"She also is my betrothed, you'd be wise to keep your filthy hands off of her" Loki all but growled at him. Ame also noticed the other man was biting his hand to keep himself from laughing as he watched the metal man get to his feet.

"Wait, you have to marry him?" He asked as she blinked kind of startled by the question "Yes" she said. He made a face before putting a hand over where his heart is, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

A confused look showed on her face as she tilted her head slightly, "why?" She asked as he raised his eyebrow at her. "For having to marry this guy" He said nodding to Loki, to which made her tense up. "He may have done some things in the past that I'm not happy about but that doesn't mean I'm not happy about marrying him" She said with her eyes narrowed.

She watched him put his hands up as he back off, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, always before I was rudely kicked away" He said, giving Loki a sharp look. "My name is Tony Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you" He said as Ame nodded her head at him.

* * *

After that the ride was silent as they was soon taken to a place that was out in the middle of nowhere in the air. Guards came and took Loki off the flying craft as Ame made a move to follow only to be held back by Thor. She looked to him as he shakes his head at her, making her frown before looking back to Loki.

Following Thor to a room, they all sat or stood around a table as a screen pop up. Her eyes light up as she saw Loki on the screen, she watched as they walked him down the many halls.

She watched as he was lead to a big glass cell as he walked inside the door closed behind him.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape; you so much as scratch that glass." The man in black said as he pushed a button on the controls, the floor under Loki's cage open up. Making Ame tense up in panic as her eyes widen.

"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He pointed at Loki "Ant" then pointed to the button "boot".

Loki started laughing as he stared at the man a smirk on his face, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." He said while closing the floor up again, making Ame calm down as she let out a soft sigh.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki said as he looks straight at the camera, making Ame blink a few times. "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man."

"How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you." Loki said as he looked back to the man.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Ame made a face, kill for fun? Loki would never do that, what this man said had to be a lie.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said smirking as he watched the man.

"Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." The man in black said before turning and walking away.

Ame saw Loki glance up at the camera right before the screen disappeared, making her miss him already as she frowned, wishing for the screen to come back up.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" A man said who she learns was named Bruce Banner.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve Rogers said who she also learns his name while on the flying craft.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world knows. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor said with his arms crossed, Ame blinked as she slowly turns her head to Thor.

Why would Loki want to rule earth? Who's army was it that he was leading? What was it that Loki was hiding from her this time? So many unanswered questions ran through her mind, she somewhat stop listening to what the others was saying as she was lost in her thoughts.

She snaps out of it, just as she heard what Banner said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce said as Thor looked to him in anger.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor said glaring at him.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said with a calm look.

Thor got a slight startled looking before crossing his arms with a frown, "He's adopted." Thor said with an uneasy look.

"You lie!"

Everyone turn to look at the young woman standing behind Thor, to see her looking at Natasha with an upset look. She didn't want to believe what this woman said about her Loki.

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but its true."

Ame stared at her a moment before a confused and a more upset look appeared on her face. Thor steps to her and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to bring some comfort to the troubled young woman. She looked up at Thor with a lost look in her eyes, not sure what to believe anymore, Thor frowned looking at her. Now wishing that he didn't let her come along, he didn't want to put her through any more pain.

The only way she was going to find out if this was true or not was to go to Loki herself, turning she walked out of the room and set off to find Loki. Using her magic she was able to find where the glass cell was.

* * *

Walking to where Loki is being held, Ame stood in front of the cage as Loki walked over and stared at her.

"Say it isn't true..." She said with an upset look, Loki knew right away what she was talking about. "Well first I need to know what it, to tell you if it is or not" Loki said with a calm look.

"Did you really kill all those humans" She asked, watching him closely, Loki made a slight oh like face as he glanced away then looked back to her. He stared her right in the eyes, "I did."

She stood there, staring at him as if she couldn't believe this was the same man who she gave her heart and loyalty to. The same man who took human life as if it didn't matter at all.

"Why...why would you do that, the humans have done nothing to deserve your rage or death by your hands" Ame said. Loki just stood there, staring at her calmly which only made the anger inside her boil more.

"Tell me why Loki!" Ame finally snap as he still remains silent. "Because I could, because they wouldn't listen or they just got in my way" Loki said with a blank look on his face.

Ame stared at him with a disbelief look on her face as she took a step back shaking her head. "What happen to you...?" She asked softly, but Loki was able to hear her, "My eyes got open to the truth, that's what happen."

"Oh so you take the lives of humans because of it! What happen back home, you should have never brought your rage to Midgard!" Ame yelled at him, her anger finally getting the better of her.

"What I do with Thor's precious world is none of your business!" Loki yelled back as he moved closer to the glass, his eyes narrowed. "So this is what that's all about, you attack earth because of Thor!?" She asked angry, disappointed flashing in her eyes.

He stayed silent, but she got her answer loud and clear as she shakes her head at him, "I can't believe you so low to attack those who you know are not strong enough against you" Ame said as Loki's jaw tighten. Without another word she turns and walked out of the room, needing to get away from the man she loves so dearly.

Now she questions her own loyalty to him, how could she stay by his side, knowing he killed so many just because he wanted to and to get back at his brother.

* * *

She soon lean her back on a wall and slowly slides down, putting a hand over her eyes as she tried hard to fight back the tears. It hard so much to see Loki this way, this really wasn't the man who she fall so deeply in love with. It hurt so much to think these thoughts about him, she question if she should break her promise or not.

"Loki, what has happen to you, to make you change so badly like this, I fear not even I can help you..." Ame whisper to herself as she silently cried.

Nick Fury stared at the screen, showing Ame as he had a thought look in his eye, Natasha lean closer to him her eyes on the screen too. "I heard that she going to marry Loki" She whisper, Nick looked to her, slightly surprised look on his face.

Turning back to the screen, a plan started forming in his mind as he rubs his chin. "This may just be useful to us" He said, staring at the young woman.

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	9. Does he really care?

All copy rights go to Marvel for story ideas and Lines, I only claim Ame

I hope you enjoy the story :3

* * *

Walking into the room where all the controls were, she made sure her eyes were dry from any tears. But one look from Thor and she knew he knew she has been crying as he walked over fast and put his hands on each side of her face. He tilted her head up, to get a closer look a sad frown appeared on his face.

"You've been crying..." He said more of a fact than a question as she looked away from him. "We will save him" her eyes darted back to Thor's as she listen, "I know my brother is in there somewhere and I can only hope that we can reach him" Thor said.

Hope flow through her at his words, wanting nothing more than to have her Loki back and not this person who was fill with nothing but despair and bitterness. Anger and shame at Odin and Thor fueled Loki to do what he doing now, even though how wrong it was, in his mind he thought he was doing something good for earth.

Giving Thor a small nod and smile, he returns it and runs his hand over her hair in a friendly way, just as Nick and Natasha walked into the room. Turning she looked over to the two as Nick walked over and grab her arm fast.

Pulling her from Thor fast, "I need you to come with me" Was all he said as he started pulling her out of the room, "Wait one moment!" Thor yelled as Ame looked to him with a slight scared look in her eyes. "Thor!" She said with fear and confusion in her voice, making Thor angry as he walks over fast.

"Unhand her right this now!" He ordered as Nick pushed Ame to Natasha and turns right in time to push Thor to a stop. Thor looked ready to throw the man across the room till he whisper something to him, which seem to stop him.

Nick stared at Thor a moment before turning and walking out of the room, Ame saw him look to her as Natasha who had ahold of both her upper arms. Pulled her out of the room, following after Nick, making the poor young woman confused more on what was going on.

She found herself in the room where Loki was being held; Natasha pulled her in just as Loki was in the middle of a smart remake. He cut off fast at seeing Ame being pulled in, his jaw tighten at the confused and scared look on her face.

Nick stood in front of the glass cell, his eye watching Loki closely as he tried to hide the smirk at seeing Loki shut up so fast.

"So...I found out something a few moments ago and it got me thinking" Nick said as he turn to the side slightly and holds his hand out to Ame, "Who is this young woman to you." Ame looked at Nick before her eyes darted to Loki, she was starting to wonder that herself, if he didn't want to hurt her than why do all this knowing that it was going to hurt and upset her.

Loki's eyes looked from Ame to stare hard at Nick, his green eyes turning cold. She could see he was trying to figure out what Nick was up to, "Because from what I hear, she is to marry you. We can all see she cares deeply for you, but the question here is, how do you feel about her?"

Her heart beats faster as she waited to hear the answer to this, what did Loki feel about her, she had thought that he cared but at this moment she wasn't sure anymore.

"She is my loyal wife" Loki said after a couple of minutes of silents, "But you two are not married yet." Nick said back as Loki glared at him, "I don't need some paper or anyone to tell me that she my wife or not" Loki snap back. His good mood all but gone now that they have brought Ame into this and dare lay a hand on her.

"Alright... but that doesn't tell us how you feel about her" Nick said crossing his arms. "How I feel about my wife is none of your business" Loki said, his stare becoming icier as his voice got dark, a clear warning behind his words.

"I see..." Nick turns his head and glanced to Natasha, who reach behind herself and pulled something out. Ame took a sharp intake of breath as her hair was tug hard back and a cold, sharp blade was pressed again her throat.

Loki took a slight step forward, his eyes locking on the blade as panic grip his heart.

"Then I'm sure you won't care what happens to her, I've seen how your kind of loyalty is and her life shouldn't mean anything to you if that's the case." Nick said as he watch Loki closely again.

His green eyes slowly look from the blade to Nick, with a dark deadly look in his eyes as his hands curl into tight fists at his sides. "What is it you want" Loki ask, his voice low and almost coming out like a growl, "Tell us where the Tesseract is" Nick said.

It clicked in his mind than what is going on, they was using Ame's life against him, to try and get where the Tesseract is out of him. He knew they would never go through with killing her, they was just trying to trick him into thinking it. It was something he would do, if he was in their place, Loki would have smirked and clapped for them for almost getting him.

But his good mood was gone the moment Ame was pulled through that door and a blade was against her throat. The fear in her eyes was hurting him more than she knew, it told him she had no idea what was going on. When he got out of here, Loki was planning on slamming Thor's face in for allowing this to happen.

"As I told Thor...I don't have it" Loki said calmly, his rage burning in his green eyes.

A gasp made Loki look fast back to Ame as Natasha tighten her grip on her hair and pressed the blade even closer. Close to cutting into her skin if any more presser was used, tears were sliding down Ame's face as she stared at Loki with pure fear in her eyes.

"L-Loki..." She said in a low voice, the sound cutting through his heart at the fear in her voice.

"You won't do it..."

Nick raised his eyebrow at this, "Why do you think that, I've done a lot of things others wouldn't think I would do before."

Loki looked to Nick at this, "Because my so called brother would rip this place out of the sky, killing everyone on broad because you were foolish enough to take her life." Loki said. Ame stared at Loki as she seem to catch on to the hidden meaning behind his words, her heart skip a beat as a warm feeling flow through her.

He did care.

Nick stared at Loki for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking to Natasha as she glanced to him. Getting the silent order, she slowly lower then knife before putting it away, Ame felt her hair get let out as she lower her head down.

Putting a hand against her throat, she tried to calm her racing heart and the fear she felt. She felt her arm get grab as she glanced to Loki just in time before she was pulled from the room. Natasha took her back to Thor before walking off, as she ran into Thor's arms, her body shaking.

He held her close as he had watched the whole thing, he didn't like that Nick used her like that, but he understood his reason for doing it. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her and calm her down, after a few minutes she calm down enough to step back from Thor.

"Better?" Thor asked as Ame sniffled and rub her eye as she nodded her head, He gave her a small smile before a man walked over. Thor looked to the man as he asked Thor to come over to a computer for a moment, walking over they both looked at the screen.

* * *

She stood behind Thor, not wishing to be around anyone else, even Loki. After that upsetting talk, she wasn't very pleased with him still but it still hurt to be away from him after being apart for so long.

She listen to the man tell Thor about this woman named Jane Foster, by the looks of it Thor very much liked her.

"Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." Thor said as he looked to the man, as he nodded his head at Thor.

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." He said, making a smile appear on Thor's face.

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like Bilchsteim." Thor said as he shakes his head.

The man looked confused as he stared at the thunder god, "Like what?"

This made Thor return the confused look as he stared back at the man, "Bilchsteim. You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?"

The man shakes his head, "Don't think so."

"They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." Thor said, making Ame felt out a small giggle.

Just than Nick walked in as Ame's eyes darted to him before she step more behind Thor, he glanced over his shoulder before looking to Nick. Crossing his arms, Thor gave him a not too pleased look as Nick stop in front of Thor and sighed.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make her scared but we were trying to see if we could get something out of him, using her." Nick tried to explain "I didn't know how good her acting skills were so I had to take the risk of not telling her ahead of time." It seem to click in her mind now as to what Nick was trying to do as she peeked around Thor, "Yes well that won't be happening again, I won't put her through that kind of fear again" Thor said as Nick nodded his head.

Letting out a sigh, Thor ran a hand over his face, "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war." Thor said as Nick stared at him.

"War hasn't started yet. You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?" Nick asked as Thor looked to him and frowns shaking his head. "I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prise his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops." Nick said, putting his hands in his leather coat pockets.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked.

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Nick shot back, eyeing the Thunder god.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor said as he got a slight confused look, Ame glanced up at him then looked back to Nick at what he said next.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

* * *

Not able to stay away from Loki, she sat with her back pressed against the glass. Both did not say a word to each other, for she was still upset with him and he didn't want to make it worse.

At the sound of footsteps, Ame looked over to see Natasha walking over; she gave Ame a slight confused look. Wondering why the young woman was here but not questioning her on it before the red haired woman look to Loki.

Ame felt her body tense up, why was she here, what she wanted with Loki. An old awakening jealously started boiling inside her, any woman beside Sif and Frigga, she didn't trust around Loki. Not after that moment in his room that she walked in on.

Loki who had his back turn to both the woman, seem to finally notice that Natasha was in the room with them. He turns to look at her, a slight grin on his face, but a hidden anger still in his eyes from what happen not long ago.

"There not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki said as Ame got to her feet and watched the two silently. "But you figured I'd come" She said, staring at Loki with a blank look on her face.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki said, putting his hands behind his back.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha asked, Ame looked to her then to Loki.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." Was all Loki said, making both women raise their eyebrow at him.

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as Loki grin at her. "Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" He asked.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Love is for children. I owe him a debt. Ame frowned at her, love wasn't just for children, it was a wonderful thing.

"Tell me" Loki asked.

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well; I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked as he moved closer to the glass, eyeing Natasha.

"Not let you out." She said crossing her arms and giving Loki a look.

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?" Loki said smirking, some of his good mood slightly coming back.

"Regime's fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was." Natasha said as she moved closer to the glass also, Ame took a slight step back as Natasha glanced to her.

"And what are you now?" Loki asked, making her look back to him.

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. "Loki said as he moved even closer to the glass, Natasha's eyes got wide as she slowly backed up.

"This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." Ame stared wide eye at Loki as while, listening to him rant on as an uneasy look appeared on her face.

"I won't barter Barton!" Loki yelled as he slams his fist on the glass, making both woman jumps startled. "Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!"

Natasha than turn and walked a few feet away from the glass cell as she put her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Loki yelled as he glared at her, Ame stared at Natasha with a sad look, knowing Loki was finally letting out his rage of what she did not long ago.

"You're a monster." She said as it sound like she was crying.

"Oh, no. You brought the monster." Loki said with an almost evil like smirk on his face, the rage still burning in his eyes.

Out of nowhere she just turns around, her face calm, with no sign that she was just crying if she even was at all. It made both Loki and Ame stare at her startled.

"So, Banner? That's your play?" Natasha asked.

"What?" Loki asked confused, both him and Ame trying to figure out what just happen.

Natasha touched her ear, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Set the door locked." She said as she turn and started walking off, before walking out she turn and looked to Loki, "Thank you, for your cooperation." She said then walks out.

Both stared at the door before looking to each other, both still at a loss of what is going on.

* * *

Not long after, Ame went out to look for Thor, finding him with Natasha as they were walking down a hall. Catching up to them, she follows them to the lab.

Ame stood behind Thor, as they enter a room with the others. She was half listening to what they was all talking about, her mind keeps replaying what happen between Loki and Natasha.

She never saw that side of Loki before and it pain her s deeply, it made her wonder what happen to him after he was sucked into that worm hole to make him like this. This was not the Loki she knew and loved, she started to fear now if she could really keep her promise she made to him so long ago.

She didn't know if her loyalty to him would last if he kept going down the path he was heading.

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down." Tony said as Nick look to him with a blank look. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve said with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony asked, looking at everyone.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve said as Tony gave him a look.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said with a slight grin on his face and a shake of his head. "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Nick said looking to Thor as the thunder god narrow his eyes at Nick.

After that, everyone in the room started fighting and talking over each other, having been knocked out of her thoughts by loud voices, she blinked and looked up to see everyone arguing, her eyes darted to one person to another.

Trying hard to figure out what made this happen.

Ame started to get very sick and tired of them fighting like this, narrowing her eyes as her hands curled into fists at her side. Her dark blue eyes slowly turn light blue as her anger started to get the better of her.

"ENOUGH!" her voice echo through the room as the lights and computers started flickering. The room with silent fast as all eyes looked around the room before landing on her; they stared at her in shock.

Everyone didn't dare make a move or sound as they stared at the angry woman; Thor even backed a few feet away from her. Till finally the other woman in the room, looked at all the guys before looking back to Ame.

"You need to teach me how you did that."

Ame glanced to Natasha before letting out a sigh, "uh I vote we don't piss off the warrior goddess over here" Tony said as some of the guys nod their head.

She blushed at the nickname, if anyone she knew was a warrior goddess that would be her friend Sif.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos" Thor said, starting up the fight all over again, which got him a glare from Ame. Thor glanced over and sent her a sorry smile as Ame sighed shaking her head.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb." Banner said.

"You need to step away" Nick said looking to Banner as Tony looked over to Nick. "Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" He asked. Steve got an angry look and walked closer to Tony, "You know damn well why! Back off!" He yelled as Tony got in his face. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony said, like it was the most known fact in the world.

Tilting her head, Ame lean closer to Thor, "What's a playboy?" She whispered as Thor glanced to her and shrugs.

She stood there watching the two men fight, one telling the other to put on a suit.

Just then the whole place shakes as a loud boom echoing through the whole place. Making everything shake as Thor caught Ame before she fell to the floor, "Are you alright" He asked as she nods her head at him. Thor help her up before looking around to see what made that happen, Rogers looked to Tony fast.

"Put on the suit!" he yelled as they both got to their feet, "Yup!" he said back as they both raced out.

Noticing both Banner and Natasha not there, Thor got a bad feeling as he turn to Ame, "Stay here!" he said before rushing out. Ame stared at the door with a worried look before a thought pop into her mind.

That blast was pretty close to where-.

"Loki" She said as panic goes through her before she ran out of the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	10. Who the heart belongs to

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

I would like to say I'm not uploading three chapters because 12 is not done yet but as a gift for the holiday I am uploading 10 and 11, really chapter 12 will be somewhat starting the new movie Thor 2 as 11 is the end of The Avengers.

But the thing with 12 will be different, its not going to start right off on Thor 2, oh no this will be my twist to the story and this will be all my idea, there will be some big surprises in chapter 12 that I can't wait to start typing up :3 .

Well I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and let's get on with this story :D

All copy rights go to Marvel for the story ideas and Lines used, I only claim Ame.

**Warning: Strong Sexual Contact**

* * *

Running around other people in the hall who were rushing here and there, Ame heard gun shots but tried to not pay it any mind. Her only worry at the moment was if Loki was okay or not as she rushed to where the glass cell was.

The ship shaking kept knocking her against the walls, just what in all the worlds was going on? Panting slightly she took a moment to stop as she glanced around, the worry and panic look on the other people's faces wasn't helping. Pushing herself off the wall, Ame kept running, she needed to get there.

When she finally got through everyone and made it to where the glass cell was. She ran in and over to the cell and pressed her hands against the glass, she was glad to see that Loki was okay.

"What's going on?!"

Loki walked to the glass and grin at her, "The beast is out and having fun, I will soon be out of this cell" Loki said as he glanced behind her. Turning fast, Ame saw someone at the controls about to open the cell, in her moment of not thinking she rushed over.

"No!" She yelled as she tried to stop the guy but he hit the button to open the cell as he grab her wrists fast. She tried to fight her way out of his grip but he only tightens his hold on her wrists, "unhand me!" She yelled.

An arm wrapping around her waist, made the guy let her go as she looked over her shoulder, "I got her" Loki said as the guy nods. Loki looked down at her as he gave her a look, to which made her have to look away now just noticing what she did.

Loki pulled her to the side as a copy of him appeared in front of the open glass door; she blinked confused before she saw Thor run in.

"No!" He yelled as he charges at the copy of Loki before falling through the copy into the glass cell as the door closed behind him.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked as he walked over, holding Ame against him.

Ame tried to get out of Loki's hold, to help Thor but he only tighten his grip on her, as he walked to the controls.

She watched Thor slam his hammer on the glass, cracking it they watched as something latch on to the glass cell. Loki blinked then grin as he walked to the controls, he flip open something on the controls. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" He asked looking to Thor.

Her eyes widen at this as she looked pleadingly to Loki, "No please don't!" She begged, He only glanced to her before looking back to Thor, his finger right over the red button.

"Move away, please."

All three turn their heads to see the man that Thor was talking to, if Ame remember right his name was Agent Phil Coulson. Loki eye the weapon in Phil's hands as he back away from the controls, he pushed Ame to the side, out of the firing range of the weapon.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does... Do you wanna find out?" Phil asked smirking. Looking to Loki, she saw his lips tug up in the corner just before she heard Phil let out a sound.

"Noooo!" Thor yelled as Ame looked fast back to Phil to see Loki, the Loki next to her disappeared. A gasp escaped her as she saw Loki had stabbed him in the back, running over she caught Phil as he was falling forward. She lowers him to the floor as he was gasping slightly in pain, blood pouring out of his wound.

She stared at him with tears in her eyes; she pressed her shaking hands against his wound as he watched her with a small smile on his face. "I'll be a-alright" He said weakly as Ame looked up at him, she could see the lie as he was slowly dying.

"You're lying..." She said, her voice low with sadness, Phil let out a slight painful laugh.

Loki watched the two for a moment before walking to the controls again and flipping open something, hitting one button as the floor under Thor's cell open up. Ame turn her head fast at the sound as she looked to Loki and Thor.

Loki looked up at Thor as his put his finger over another button, "Loki no!" Ame cried out as she got to her feet fast. Loki pressed the button as Thor's cell unlatched and fell.

"Thor!"

Running to where the cell was, the wind almost blowing her back as she fell to her knees and watch with teary eyes as the cell disappeared through the clouds.

The floor slowly closes as she just sat there, staring down at the now closed floor. Tears flowing down her face as it felt like she was stab in the heart, her friend who was more like family. He was gone, dropping 30,000 feet to his death.

Feeling her arm get grab, she was pulled to her feet, numb by the pain of losing Thor. She let Loki start pulling her from the room but he stop at hearing Phil.

"You're gonna lose."

Loki turn his head and looked over to the dying man, "Am I?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"It's in your nature." Phil said with a slight grin on his bloody lips.

"You're heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki said with a grin of his own, he let Ame go for just a moment to wave his hands around to make his point.

"Your lack conviction." Phil said, slightly shifting the weapon on his lap.

"I don't think I...-" Loki was cut off as Phil fired the weapon and shoot Loki through the wall. Ame blinked a few times as her eyes widen, staring the way Loki went.

"So that's what it does." She heard Phil say just as she ran over to Loki, a worried look showing in her eyes as he was slowly getting to his feet. But why was she worried, after everything he done, why did she still care so much about him.

Loki grab her arm before walking fast down the hall, some guys who Ame guess work with Loki in front of them. They leaded the two up top and over to another flying craft that was waiting for them. Walking inside, Loki made Ame sit down as the door to the flying craft closed. She felt it starting to move as they fly off the falling ship.

* * *

Loki took a seat and sighed, leaning back.

She sat a crossed from Loki, staring at him with an upset look on her face. Tears sliding down her face from what just happen as Loki finally let out a sigh.

"Don't look at me like" He said glancing to her.

"You killed that man...he did nothing to you" She said, trying to fight back more tears that wished to escape. "He wishes to stop me, to which I could not allow happen" Loki explains like it was no big deal.

"And what of your brother-!"

"He is not my brother!" Loki yelled back as he slams his fist down on the metal seat next to him. "But he was my friend!" Ame yelled back, not letting his anger scare her this time, Loki lean forward fast and grab her chin tightly.

She tensed up while staring him right in the eyes; she could see the rage in his green eyes as he stared back. "I'm starting to wonder if your loyalty is to me or Thor" Loki said, her eyes narrowed at him. "I'm also starting to wonder the same thing" She said back as Loki's eyes widen only slightly before narrowing.

He let her go, slowly leaning back but keeping his eyes on her the whole time. "I cannot forgive you for what you have done..." She said as Loki said nothing.

The ride was silent after that; they soon came to a landing as the door open. Loki got to his feet and grabs her arm a little tightly and pulled her fast off the flying craft, she twitched slightly at his tight grip. She blinked startled as she felt him loosen his grip as she stared at him, what was he playing at now.

* * *

They walked into a building as she looked around, Loki stop and turn looking to her. "Stay here" Was all he said before letting her go and walking off, she watched him walk off before looking around again.

Seeing something, she walked over and picked it up, it look like a painting but different. She also noticed Tony was in it, she glanced around again, this must be his home. But why would Loki take them here?

After a while Ame sat on a couch, still waiting for Loki to return as she stared down at the floor. At the sounds of footsteps, she lifted her head to see Loki walking to her, as she watched him.

"I was thinking" Loki said as he stops in front of her, she noticed he had some kind of spear in his hand. "It seems your loyalty has shifted because of my actions" She looked up at him, trying to figure out what he's planning.

"Thor might have your loyalty but."

"But what" Ame said as she watch him closely, her eyes widen as Loki shot forward as she finds herself pin down on the couch. Loki kneeling over her, she stared up at him shocked as he lean down close to her face.

"I have your heart, where your true loyalty is" he whispers before pressing his lips against hers.

She stared up at him shocked as the truth behind his words hit her, he was right. That's why she couldn't stop worrying or caring about him, she was so far deep now to just stop loving him, she hated herself for it.

Her eyes slowly started closing as tears filled them, closing her eyes before they could escape as she gave in and kissed Loki back. What was the point in fighting a losing battle.

At feeling her finally give in, Loki pressed closer to her as she let out a moan, placing the scepter on the floor. He ran his fingers through her hair while pressing his hips against hers; she let out a gasp as she felt something press against her thigh.

Taking this opening, Loki deepens the kiss making Ame blush more as his tongue got hers to play.

Tugging her head to the side, he trailed kisses down her chin to her throat as she lay there panting while soft moans escape. 'You've been waiting for this" Loki whisper as he nip at her skin, making the woman under him shudder.

"Even through you haven't been a good girl, though I must say, I kind of like this side to you" He said grinning up at her. She watched him with dazed blue eyes as Loki reached for the bottom of her dress, both knew there wasn't much time.

Loki knew there would be time later for more fun as he pushed her dress up fast and rip her underwear right off her. Making her gasp loud in shock, "Loki!" She yelled blushing as he smirked at her, "oh do scream my name again" He said.

Ame felt like her face was on fire as she covered it with her hands; she heard Loki chuckle then some movement. She let out a startled moan as her hips jerked up when she felt his cool fingers touch her where no one has before.

She felt his hot breath at her ear as he laid a kiss on it, "If I had the time, I would rip this dress off you and have you screaming my name for hours" He whisper as his fingers slip slowly inside her. He almost groan at how tight she felt and just how wet she gotten for him, "Such a bad bad girl" He whisper again nipping her ear.

Her back ached up as her mouth open in pleasure and slight pain while he was slowly moving his fingers in and out of her. Picking up speed, trying to get her wet enough so he'll hopefully be able to get in easier, if even just a little.

She felt a tightening in her lower stomach the more Loki moved his fingers as her breathing picked up and her hips jerk slightly against his hand. She felt so close, to what she wasn't sure but something felt like it was going to break if he kept going.

Then it just stop, making a whimper escape passed her lips as she heard Loki chuckle by her ear. "Loki pl-please" She begged, still not sure for what, seeing as she never done something like this before. But she just felt, no needed something, her body felt so hot and a throbbing was between her legs.

She gave him a pleading look as Loki moved to be over her, "Now how can I say no to a face like that, so lovingly begging me and I'm so happy to give" He said smirking.

He wraps her legs around his waist, gripping her hips as he lifted her up slightly. That's when she felt it, something poking at her as she tried to glance down to see what it was, but Loki gave her no time.

He pressed his lips roughly against hers as he slide inside fast, making her cry out into his mouth as pain flow through her. His eyes closed tightly, trying to keep it in, she grip him so tightly he almost cum right then and there.

Tears slide down her cheeks as she whimper, pulling back from the kiss, he brushed the tears away and kissed her cheek. "It'll be over soon" He whisper panting as he stared down into her teary blue eyes, he gave her a moment before shifting his hips. Testing to see if she still felt pain, she tensed up for only a moment before calming down, he grin and started to slowly move his hips.

At first she whimper in pain till soon the pain started to fade and the pleasure started going through her. Tightening her legs around him, she grip his shoulders tightly, her nails digging in as a moan of pleasure finally flow passed her lips.

At hearing the moan, it made Loki smirk as he tighten his grip and started moving his hips a little faster, making her gasp and moan. Clinging to the god as she had no idea what else to do, her hips jerk on their own the harder and faster he went.

At this rate, Loki knew he wasn't going to last long as he let out a slight pain/pleasure groan while she tighten even more around him. Lifting her hips a little higher and changing his angle, his ears were gifted with a new sound.

Green eyes darted up to Ame as she let out a cry when he pushed in, a smirk appeared on his face as she blushed at the sound she made. "Found it" Loki said panting as she gave him a confused look, "found wh- ahh!" She cried out again, arching her back in pleasure as he thrusted in fast, hitting that spot inside her again.

That tightening in her stomach felt ready to bust as Loki hit that spot over and over again. So much she started moaning his name without even noticing, which seem to make him thrust inside her even faster, making her see stars.

Till finally, the most wonderful feeling flow through her as the feeling in her lower stomach finally bust and pleasure like never before rush through her body.

"Loki!" She screamed, tightening so much around him that Loki shudder and groan slightly loud as his end flow through him and he empty his seed inside her.

She laid there staring up at him as she tried to control her fast breathing, her face red. She placed a hand on Loki's cheek with sadness in her eyes. "What happen to you" She asked in a soft voice, Loki stared down at her before looking away.

She could see the haunting look in his eyes as he remembers the time he was gone. It pain her to see that look in his eyes as she turn his face back to her, "Loki I can't help you if you don't tell me" She said pleading with him with her eyes.

"There are something's, its best you don't know" He said the hidden despair and horror in his eyes, made her almost cry. Pulling his head down, she pushed her lips against his, trying somehow to pull some of his pain into her through the kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Loki stared down at her, an uneasy look in his eyes. "Why do you care so much...?" He asked as if confused why she keeps returning to his side, after everything he done so far.

She stared him right in the eyes, "Because I love you."

He stared down at her, he somehow knew this but hearing her say it made it even better. Kissing her again before getting up and fixing his clothes, he looked down at Ame to see her watching him with a tired but glowing look on her face.

"Rest" Loki said as he picked her dress before picking up his scepter up from the floor. She gave him a loving smile before closing her eyes and falling fast to sleep, all of today and what Loki just did made her more tired than she knew.

Loki stared at her for a moment, leaning over he brushed some hair from her sweaty face as he placed a kiss on her head before walking off.

* * *

Loki stood outside as he watched Tony land not far away; both men watch each other as they walked inside the building. Ones inside Tony walked down the stairs and to his bar as Loki slowly walked over.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said grinning, Tony grab a bottle before looking over to him.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony said while getting a glass.

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony asked holding up the bottle.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said grinning more as he tilted his head at Tony.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." He said while pouring himself a drink then putting the cap back on the bottle.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki said as he walked to the window, looking to the sky, before looking back to Tony.

"The Avengers." Tony said as he picked up his glass, Loki gave him a confused look as Tony made a face, "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing." Tony said before taking a sip.

"Yes, I've met them." Loki smirked as he walked back over.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God;" Tony said Loki made an annoyed look and tsk, turning away. Tony picked up something and put it on his wrist fast while Loki wasn't look.

"A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Tony said as he walked around the bar, Loki turn back and smirked at him.

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony said as if it was a matter of fact, which it kind of was.

"I have an army." Loki said.

"We have a Hulk." Tony shot back.

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Tony said as they two stood there staring at each other.

That's when they both heard a sound from the couch, Tony than noticed that they wasn't alone as he lean to the side and looked passed Loki. To see Ame laying on the couch, her dress having raised up from her turning on to her side a few times.

Clearing showing that she wasn't wearing underwear, just by the look of her and the fact he could see something rip and what look like underwear under the coffee table next to the couch.

Tony's mouth drop open as a somewhat shocked look appeared on his face before he looked to Loki, who was glancing over his shoulder.

"Did you two have sex on my couch?"

Loki looked back to him as he tilted his head at Tony again with a smirk on his face. Making his jaw drop more before he rub his chin "I'm not sure how I feel about this, I know one thing. I'll have to replace that couch now" Tony said, like this was the biggest problem at the moment for him.

"Never mind that anyways how will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki said as he walked closer and taps the tip of his scepter against Tony's chest. He blinked shocked when nothing happen and tried doing it again.

"This usually works..." Loki said with a confused look.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five..." Tony said with a shrug.

In a moment of anger Loki grab Tony by the throat and throws him as he landed on the floor, next to a big window.

"Jarvis, anytime now." Tony said as he tried to get to his feet as Loki rushed over and grab him by the throat again.

"You will all fall before me." Loki said then step back and throws Tony out the window.

"No!"

Having just woken up by a sound, Ame sat up just in time to see Tony get thrown out the window as she got to her feet fast. She watched as something flies fast by her and Loki and out the window as she rushed over.

She got to the window just in time to see Tony fly back up and look at them.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is Phil." Tony said, as he shot something out of his hand. Hitting Loki in the chest and sending him flying back against the floor. Just then they all look up as something shoots into the sky and they all see something opening up.

Ame stood there staring up with her eyes wide, her mouth dropping open slightly in shock as the wind blows her hair around.

Just what in all the worlds was going on here, what has Loki done?

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	11. Saving him

Here is chapter 11, I'm hoping chapter 12 will be out tomorrow or if not, I will uploading it with the other three in three maybe four days. Through I have a feeling I will want to upload chapter 12 as soon as I have it done lol, Trailer 3 will be out soon as while.

All copy rights go to marvel for the story ideas and Line used, I only claim Ame.

* * *

Ame stood there, shocked as she watched things flying out of the portal; this must be Loki's army that she heard about. Tony flies up and starts firing at them, trying to kill as many of them as he could, but there was so many of them.

She watched as they fly down and start attacking the city, her eyes widens more in horror as she heard the screams of the humans. She heard Loki wish to rule this world and yet all she saw so far was the killing of these poor humans.

Tears filled her eyes as she watch these monsters shamelessly kill unarmed and powerless humans. Was this how Loki wished to rule? By killing others to get what he wants, she turns and looked to him as he was slowly getting to his feet.

Rushing over she grip his tunic tightly as he looked down into her tear filled eyes, "Please Loki stop this! Make the killing stop; the humans do not deserve this!" She pleaded as Loki looked away from her. Not able to look her in the eye as she crying tug at his heart, "I can't...it's too late" Loki said as she slowly looked to the floor.

Pulling free from her grip, Loki walked outside to watch the battle that was now going on. She stood there staring blankly at the floor, trying so hard to block out the cries of fear and pain from the humans, she felt so helpless having no idea how to help them.

"Loki!"

Ame snap out of it as she heard someone yell Loki's name, she knew that voice as she turn fast and looked out the window. Her eyes lighting up with joy as a smile appeared on her face.

Thor was alive!

"Turn off the Tesseract or I will destroy it!" Thor yelled glaring at his brother while gripping his hammer tightly.

Loki looked to him, "You can't! There's no stopping it. There is only the war!" He said, pointing out to the fight going on.

Thor narrows his eyes, knowing there was no way around it now, "So be it" Thor said before attacking his brother.

Rushing up some stairs and out the door Tony had used to first come into the building. She ran up to the platform and looked down at the two fighting. A worried look for both of them, not wanting any of them to get hurt but at the same time she hoped Thor will be able to stop Loki.

Her feeling was so confusing at the moment; her sore body reminding her what she gave to Loki but her mind and somewhat of her heart wishing for all of this to stop.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor yelled at Loki as he pointed out to the city.

Slightly out of breath, Loki shakes his head, "It's too late. It's too late to stop it" He said. Frowning, Thor walked fast over and grips the back of Loki's neck with a hopeful look in his blue eyes. Hopeful that the brother he knew was still in there, "No. We can, together."

Loki stared at Thor for a couple of minutes and for a moment both Ame and Thor thought he was going to give in. But then Loki's eyes narrowed and he stab Thor in the side with a hidden blade, "Sentiment" Loki said as Ame let out a cry.

"No! Thor!" She cried out as Thor fell to his knee but then knock Loki back with his hammer. Pushing the pain to the side, Thor got up and charge at him, she watched as they started fighting again. Worried now more for Thor, seeing as he was wounded now.

Thor was able to knock Loki to the glass cover floor and jump at him to slam his hammer down on to Loki. Thinking at the last minute, Loki rolled to the side and off the side of the building.

Letting out a loud gasp, Ame rushed to the side and looked down to see he had landed on one of his army's flying crafts as it was flying away from the building.

At hearing a groan of pain, she looked back to Thor before flying over to his side. "Oh god Thor" She said as she tried to look at his wound, but he stops her "I am fine" He said as she gave him a worried look. "You are not, that needs to be looked at" She said back as Thor shakes his head, "I've had worse."

She almost rolled her eyes at that, men and their need to always act tough, even when they was in pain. Letting out a sigh she than hug him, being careful of his wound, she shocked him by the hug. "I thought you dead, I'm so happy to see you are still alive" She said as Thor calm down and hugs her back.

"Did you really think a fall like that would be what kills me" Thor said grinning as she let out a laugh. "I guess not, that would be kind of sad, out of all the monsters and battles you've been it. It would be a 30,000 foot fall that finally ends the mighty Thor" She said joking as Thor laughs, ignoring the pain in his side.

"As much as I enjoy standing here talking with you, I must go stop my brother from getting his way and ruling this world" Thor said as Ame nods her head. He saw the look in her eyes as he put a hand on her shoulder, "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make Loki see reason and bring the brother I know back."

A smile appeared on her face as she nods her head again, at a loss of words as Thor smiled at her before swinging his hammer fast then flying off.

* * *

She stood there, watching the fight going on between the people she's come to know and Loki and his army. A need rising in her to help, but which side should she help?

Thinking back on Thor's words, he was right. This was not the Loki they both knew and loved but someone else, her eyes slowly widen as a thought pop into her mind. A grin slowly appeared on her face as her eyes changed fast to red as fire appeared around her body.

She gave her Loyalty to the Loki she got to know for the two years she was at Asgard, this was not her prince that she loved, so there for she held no loyalty to him.

She was going to save him no matter what, with that thought in mind she flied fast out into the battle. She was going to help, put an end to this fighting and killing with everything in her power.

Flying fast through the city, she started throwing fire balls at every Chitauri warrior she saw. They soon started to try and fire at her, her powers put up a force field up to protect her from their weapons.

Thor flies down to land next to Steve, Natasha and Barton, "The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said as they looked over to him, "Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Tony said through the mic they all had to hear each other, when their not around each other.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked as she looked at all of them, "As a team." Steve said, Thor looked to him with a frown, "I have unfinished business with Loki" Thor said.

"Yeah, get in line." Barton said while getting an arrow ready.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Steve said, just then some of the Chitauri warriors rushed over to them.

They got ready to attack back but then fire blasted down on to the Chitauri warriors, burning them alive as the group stare with a startled look.

"Tony did you just do that?" Steve asked, "Do what?" Tony said giving them all the answer that he had no idea what Steve was talking about.

Just then Ame flies down to where they were, she floated in the air as she looked from the burning warriors to the Avengers, "I wish to also help with ending this war" She said as Thor grin up at her.

Steve smiled up at her, glad to see she was on their side, "The more the better, we would love for your help" He said making the young woman smile back. Just than the wind blows by fast from the huge flying monster going by overhead of them, without her noticing her dress blew up.

Moving her hair out of her face, she looked down to see all the guys staring wide eye up at her as their faces were red. Confused, that she went felt the cool wind down below as her eyes widen in shock and deep embarrassment.

Gasping loudly she pushed down on her dress, her face dark red as it seem to snap the men out of it as they turn their faces away. A few letting out a slight cough as Natasha stared at them with her eyes narrowed as she shakes her head, "men" She said.

Tony choose that moment to fly down over to them, he looked to each person as his eyebrow rose up. Seeing everyone but Natasha's a face red, "What did I just miss?" Tony asked.

"It was...nothing" Steve said, trying to play it off but Tony knew better as he looked to Ame, to see her face still bright red and her gripping her dress down. It than clicked in his mind what has happen and the fact that he knew she wasn't wearing underwear under that dress.

"Ah come on! That's not fair I wasn't here to see it!" Tony said making the poor woman blush more as she looked to him wide eye. "Tony!" Steve yelled but he just ignored Steve as he flies closer to Ame, "come on, it's only fair that you show me too" Tony said as Ame's mouth drop open in shock.

"Stark so help me god if you don't leave her alone I'm going to-" Steve was cut off by Ame slapping Tony a crossed his metal suit's face as he was sent flying into to ground a good ten feet away.

Both Natasha and Barton smirked at that as Steve and Thor blinked startled as they watched Tony slowly getting to his feet. "Holy damn" Tony mumbled to himself before flying back up and off, just then they all heard a sound of a motorbike, turning their heads, they saw Banner making his way over on a very old and dirty looking motorbike.

"So, this all seems horrible." Banner said as he turns off the motorbike and pushed down the kickstand.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said, meaning back on the ship, when Banner turned into the hulk and went after her. Banner gave her a nervous smile, "Sorry" he said as Natasha nodded her head at him.

"No, we could use ... A little worse." She said with a slight grin as Banner blinked then smiled back, understanding what she meant as he nods his head.

"Stark, we got him, Banner, just like you said." Steve said into the mic.

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said as they all turn to see the huge monster like worming heading their way with Tony leading it to them.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said with a slight confused look on her face.

Looking away from the huge worm, Steve looked over to Banner, "Dr. Banner now might be a good time for you to get angry." He said as Banner looked over to him and smirked, "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry" Banner said as he turn while turning into the Hulk fast, just as the worm got close.

The hulk rushed forward and punched the worm monster in the face, killing it right away and making it almost fall apart.

They all look up to the sky, to see more of those worm like monsters coming through the portal, Ame got a slight worried look at how many there were.

"Guys" Natasha said as she eyed the Chitauri warriors still coming through.

"Call it, Cap" Tony said as he flied over and stood next to them, "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve said as Barton looked to Tony.

"Wanna give me a lift?" He asked as Tony flies up a little off the ground, "Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony said as Barton grip his bow tighter as Tony lifted him off the ground and to the building Steve pointed to.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Steve said as Thor nodded his head and swing his hammer fast before flying up, "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here" Steve said looking to Natasha as she nodded at him, getting her gun ready, he then turn looking at the Hulk.

"And Hulk" Steve said as the big huge brute turn and looked to him fast "smash" Steve said pointing at him as the hulk smirked at him before jumping off.

"What of me?" Ame asked as Steve looked to her "oh right, give Thor cover, try to keep any of those guys off him and give him a hand with the portal" Steve said as she nods her head.

"I will try my best" She said before flying up fast to where Thor was already sending his lighting out to the portal and Chitauri warriors. They both look to each other and nods before looking back to the portal, flames flow around her body as she got ready.

She waited till Thor sent out his lighting before sending out her attack, shocking them burning the Chitauri warriors.

* * *

Loki, who was sitting in a chair on the back of one of the flying ships, glanced to the side as he saw fire. He sat up fast as his eyes widen, looking to the sky as he saw Ame up next to Thor, burning his army. His shocked eyes watch the fire flow around her body as the wind blows her dark brown hair and reddish dress.

Her red eyes narrowed as she stares up at the portal, he couldn't believe it. She was...she was helping them.

The pain that hit him made him sat back against the seat, he put a hand over where his heart is and grips his tunic tightly. Why did this hurt so much to know she was fighting against him, that she broke her promise to always be by his side and her loyalty only to him.

He had a feeling her loyalty was different this time, that it was questionable at best. But seeing it with his own eyes, like this hurt more than he thought it ever world, he knew he cared for her, felt she belong to him only. But he never knew just how deep his feelings for her went.

Tightening his grip even more, Loki's eyes narrowed as he straighten up in his chair and looked forward, when this was over he'll have a talk with her.

Loki's eyes narrowed more as his hand shot up and grab an arrow in midair as he glanced to the side and smirked. At hearing a beeping sound, Loki's eyes widen before the arrow blows up, sending him flying.

* * *

Ame turn her head fast at hearing something go off, like a bomb. Her eyes widen as she saw Loki falling fast to the ground, without even thinking she shot down to him as Thor looked her way.

Flying faster, she grab ahold of Loki's Tunic and shot back up into the air. She flied all down to the ground. She lowers him to the hard ground gently before lowering herself down to her knees next to him.

"Loki, are you alright" She said worried as Loki groan in pain and open his green eyes, looking to her. He stared up at her as he lifted his hand and brushed some hair from her face, his eyes looked had an almost dazed look to it.

A blast overhead, seem to snap Loki out of it as his eyes harden and he grip her chin tightly as he sat up. A pain whimper escaped her lips as she grip Loki's arm, trying to get his hold off of her. "L-Loki..." She whimpered as he lean closed to her face glaring.

"You broke your promise" He said, his voice deep with a slight growl to it as anger flashed through his eyes. But she also saw a hidden hurt look behind the anger as tears filled her eyes, "L-Loki p-please..." She tried to explain but he cut her off.

"I should have known, you would pick my so called brother over me!" He said his voice raising as he got angrier. Just as she tried again, something jump down behind Loki, making the ground shake before Loki was rip away from her.

Falling forward she caught herself on her hands as she looked up to see Loki in the Hulk's hands, He growled at Loki before throwing him up and into a window at the top floor of Stark tower. The Hulk glanced to her before jumping up to the window after Loki as she sat staring up after him.

Getting to the top floor, the hulk stalked over to Loki and started hitting him around the room. He was giving the god no time counterattack or even blocks any of the Hulk's hits. Soon Loki finally had enough of being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by...-" Loki was cut off, by the Hulk grabbing him by the leg and started smashing him side to side against the floor.

* * *

After a moment, Ame finally got to get feet and flied fast up to the top floor, just in time to see the Hulk smashing Loki against the floor as she landed inside.

"Let him go right now!" Ame yelled at the Hulk as he slams Loki down then turn his head to her. She knew she should be scared right now, that she should be running for her life. But at this moment, all she felt was anger and protectiveness for her love, she stared the beast down as he let out a huff.

Letting of Loki, he stalked by Ame, "Puny god" He said in his deep voice before jumping out the window. Staring out the window, where the Hulk left, she turn her head back fast at hearing Loki letting out a pain sound.

Rushing to his side, she fell to her knees next to him as he stared wide eye up at the ceiling. He lay very still as he kept letting out a sound, filled with pain as she stared at him.

At this moment she couldn't help it but let out a laugh.

She knew she shouldn't be laughing at his pain, but she couldn't help it, the look on his face was just so funny. She laughed so hard that tears came to her eyes as she wiped them away, its felt so long from the last time she laughed this hard.

Looking down at the hurt god, her eyes soften as she lean down and pressed her lips against his, pushing some of her energy into him. To help him heal as she pressed her lips more against his, they both let out a slight sound as she felt him pressing his lips back.

Loki felt warmth going through his body as some of the pain he felt was fading away. She was healing him? This confused the young god so much, just whose side was she on, and why did she keep helping him?

_"Because I love you"_

Loki's eyes open as he remembers the word she told him right after they had gotten done. He looked up as Ame pulled back and stared down at him, a tired look in her now blue eyes. He knew she was getting tired from all the energy she was using today and he wonder just how long her powers can keep going till she passed out.

* * *

Ame looked up as she heard a sound and saw Natasha picking up Loki's scepter; looking back to Loki she brushed her fingers lovingly against his cheek. "Stay here" She said before getting to her feet and rushing to the broken window.

Running over to Natasha she stop in front of her as the spy looked to her, "Need help?" Ame asked as Natasha smiles slightly and nods her head up, "mind giving me a lift up" She asked as Ame looked up then back to her smiling.

"Sure" She said before grabbing the spy's arm then flies her up to the roof top, where the thing was that was keeping the portal open. Placing Natasha on her feet, she landed as both woman rush over and Natasha holds the scepter with both hands, not all that sure how to do this.

"I can close it!... Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha yelled.

"Do it!" Ame heard Steve yell through the mic in Natasha's ear.

"No, wait!" Tony yelled.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve yelled back with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute." Tony said as he was flying to the missile coming his way.

"And I know just where to put it."

Ame tilted her head, confused on what a nuke was but by the sounds of it, it wasn't a good thing. Natasha and her looked up as they heard Tony fly over them, heading up to the portal, with something in his hands, which Ame guessed was the nuke.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve said with an almost worried tone to his voice.

Tony was silent for a moment, "Save the rest for the turn." He said.

"Stark, we're losing altitude." Jarvis said as Tony looked at things on the screen in front of his face. "Yeah, I've noticed" Tony said as he pushed all the power he had in the suit, making him flies faster to the portal and soon going through it.

Ame stood there, staring wide eye up at the portal, watching as he disappeared from sight. She only hoped he would be okay and would come back to them soon.

"Natasha...close the portal" Steve said after a couple of minutes had passed, she stared up at the portal. Before tightening her grip on the scepter and started pushing it against the force field, Ame turn fast and looked over to her.

"What about Tony Stark! He hasn't come back yet!" she yelled worried, "I'm sorry but we need to close this portal, Tony knew the risk when he chose to take the missile up into the portal" Natasha said as she tried harder to push the scepter in.

Ame stared at her as she put more force and pressed the scepter passed the force field and shuts off the portal, they both looked up fast to see the portal closing.

Putting her hands together in front of her, like if she was praying, Ame stared up at the closing portal. Hoping very much that Tony will come through that portal before its closes; it's as if someone heard her wish as she saw something fall from the sky just as the portal closed.

Her eyes light up as she saw the red and gold suit that Tony wears falling down. Her happy eyes soon turn to worry as she noticed he wasn't slowing down and seem to not be moving.

"Son of a gun!" Steve yelled as he too caught sight of Tony in the sky.

Thor stared up and narrowed his eyes slightly as he seems to notice something, "He's not slowing down." Thor said as he started swinging his hammer fast, ready to fly up and catch Tony.

Till they both heard a roar then see Hulk come out of nowhere and catch Tony, while crashing into a building it and using that to slow down his fall before jumping down.

Hulk jumped Tony to the ground as Thor and Steve ran over, kneeling down Steve pulled of Tony's metal mask to see Tony's eyes closed. He looked to not be breathing and the part in the middle of his chest wasn't glowing.

Ame flied down fast and landed not far away as she ran over with a worried look on her face. But at the look on both Steve and Thor's face, she knew that Tony didn't make it, tears filled her eyes as she stared down at the supposedly dead Avenger.

In his fury for the loss, the Hulk let out a loud roar that echo around them, Tony's eyes snap open as he let out a loud gasp, the part in the middle of his chest glowing bright.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me? Unless it was you then that's okay" Tony said, having notice Ame standing not far away. Ame let out a tearful laugh as she rushed over and fell to her knees, hugging Tony tightly; he let out a grunt in pain but put one arm around her.

"We won" Steve said smiling as Tony looked up at him and grins.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." He said, Ame helped him sit up with a smile on her face.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said while Tony got to his feet as Ame looked to Thor, knowing right away what he meant.

"And then shawarma after."

* * *

Getting to the Stark's tower, Ame rushed over to Loki as he was slowly crawling his way up the small stairs near him. She kneeled down by him as he turn his head and looked to her, shadows appeared over him as Loki seem to noticed it wasn't just them.

Slowly turning around, his green eyes widen as he saw all the Avengers behind him with their weapons pointed at him. Ame smiled as she looked to him, as he slowly puts his hands up.

"Smart move" Tony said

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said, making Ame laugh slightly and lean over kissing his cheek. Green eyes dart to her before Thor moves forward and grips Loki's tunic tightly and tugs him to his feet.

* * *

Ame stood next to Loki as he was handcuffed and had a metal muzzle over his mouth to keep him from talking. She waited for Thor to be ready to take them back home, she noticed Natasha next to a Barton who were both staring at them.

She noticed her whisper to him as a smile appeared on his face.

Making a slight face at them, Ame turn to look to Loki as he glanced up from the ground. His eyes locked with hers, she could see the untrusting look in his eyes for what she did.

Letting out a sigh she ran her hair through his hair with a sad look in her eyes, "Don't be like that, I did this to save you, not to be against you" She said as Loki made a slight face. A confused look flashed in his eyes as he tried to understand her words and reason behind it.

Ame looked to Thor as he walked over with the Tesseract as both she and Loki grab ahold of it. Then in a flash of light they are sent back to Asgard.

Ame could only wonder now, what was going to happen to Loki ones they was back home, she only hoped the Allfather will take pity on his youngest son.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	12. Welcome Home

Here is chapter 12, I am sorry for the wait. This does not follow any movie plot line and is before Thor 2, this chapter is something I put together on my own. :3 As I said there are some plot twists in this that you may or may not have already thought would happen. I hope you all like this chapter, it took a lot of thought and that was kind of why it took so long for me to get it done.

All copy rights go to Marvel for the characters, I only claim Ame.

Mrs WaylandOdinsonBlack~ Thank you so much for another review, I'm so happy your still loving and enjoying the chapters so far :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to my new followers and I would like to say this story has had 888 views! so close to 1000 :3

well hope you enjoy this chapter!~

* * *

When their feet hit the ground back home, guards were already waiting for them as the three looked over to them. Ame let go of the Tesseract as the guards walked over, two grabbing Loki while Thor handed the Tesseract over to another.

Before they could pull Loki off, she walked fast over and placed a hand on Loki's arm as she lean up and kisses his cheek. Green eyes looked to her as she smiled up at him, "Welcome home my love, even though I wish it was in a better way." She said with a sad smile.

Loki stared at her, an unknown look in his eyes that she couldn't understand. Stepping back next to Thor, she glanced to the guards letting them know they could go now. She watched them pull Loki to the palace, a heavy feeling weighted on her heart as she looked at the handcuffs and muzzle on him.

Thor put a hand on her shoulder; Ame glanced up at him as he gave her a small smile, trying to tell her that everything will be okay. She return the smile with a slight nod before the two followed after the guards, she really hoped he was right.

Getting to the palace there was another guard waiting for them at the front doors. Loki looked up at him as the guards pulling him along stop in front of the man, Thor and Ame walked over and looked to him also. "The Allfather is very busy with pressing matters with the other realms, Loki is to be placed into a cell till the Allfather is ready to speak with him" The guard said.

Glancing to Loki, she could see the sarcastic remark in Loki's eyes and if the muzzle wasn't on him, she knew he would have said it out loud too. She listen to Thor ask where his father was as the guard told him, Thor than walked off after glancing to Loki with a hidden sadness in his eyes.

She saw the hopeful look slowly fading from the thunder god's eyes and it pained her to see that. Following the guards inside, Ame followed them all the way to where the holding cells are, walking down the stairs; she tried to ignore the sounds of the others in holding cells.

Who were yelling and making inappropriate sounds and remarks at her, to which got the guards to yell at them. Some even laughed when they saw Loki being pulled in as they stop in front of a cell, opening up the magic force field. They walked Loki in and uncuffed him and took off the muzzle, "No tricks or anything Loki" A guard warn.

The god just smirked at him and backed up a few times steps with his hands up. The guards eyed him as they backed out of the cell then closed the hole in the force field; she stood in front of the cell staring at him.

"Ma'am" A guard said stopping next to her, "I wish a few moments with him" Ame said without taking her eyes off Loki, the guard nods and sends Loki another warning look before walking off.

She was silent for a moment before walking up the few steps to stand in front of the cell, Loki watched her while rubbing his wrists.

"Loki-"

"Don't ... don't even bother trying to explain yourself" Loki said with a blank look on his face. An upset look appeared on her face as she stared at him, she had a feeling he would act like this.

"Don't be like that" She said shaking her head.

"Like what? Acting like I should after you turn your back on me" Loki said with a sneer on his face, anger flashing in his green eyes as he stared at her.

"I'm trying to save you."

"You betrayed me! And what's worse you betrayed me to help Thor!" Loki said, his voice rising as he paced his cell a little. Not able to look at her anymore as blue eyes watched him with a sad look.

"You may think I've betrayed you but it is for not, my Loyalty was to the man I met and fell in love with the first two years I was here." Loki stops and slowly glanced over to her, "It was not to the man I see standing before me, the one who wishes to take lives for no reasons, to want to rule a world that doesn't belong to him."

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him, "I know my love is in there somewhere, I will not stop trying to save him or ever give up hope that I will one day see him again." Loki stood there staring at her, at a loss for words, as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes with one of her fingers.

"I love you Loki, always remember that" She said looking back to him, the truth of her words strong in her eyes before she turn from him and walked down the steps. Walking to the force field, Loki watched her walk down the hall to the stairs as she walked up them, when she got to the top.

He saw her turn around and looked to him; a small tear fill loving smile appeared on her face before she walked out.

_"I love you Loki, always remember that"_

Those words kept echoing in his mind as he turns from the force field and walked more into his plain white cell.

* * *

A month passed, the Allfather has yet to speak with Loki and also within two weeks of that month, Ame has felt herself become ill. She hasn't said anything yet to anyone as she was at the moment in front of the toilet, emptying the food she just ate.

Weakly getting up, she flushed the toilet before walking to the counter. Leaning on the counter she wash out her mouth from the bowl of water next to her. Finally having enough of this, she knew she needed to go to the healers, to find out what it was that has made her ill.

Walking out of her room, Ame walked to the healer's room a nervousness growing inside of her. Her worried mind starts to think up everything that she might have from what she been through so far, sickness to light headedness, gaging at the smell of most food.

Walking into the healers room, two ladies turn and looked to her, "My lady, what is it we can help you with?" Ame looked to them the nervousness shining in her eyes, "I have fallen ill, i wish to know what is going on" She said.

The two women rushed over and took in her pale face, sweaty forehead. Helping Ame to a room, they got to work on trying to find out what is wrong with her.

When it was over, she sat on the bed waiting for the ladies to return and tell her what is wrong. Minutes felt like hours as she sat there, biting at her thumb nail nervously, after a minute she looked up at hearing footsteps. She watched one lady walk back in as she stared at her, "My lady we have found out what is wrong with you and it is good to know you have not fallen ill to anything."

Ame got a confused look on her face at hearing that, if she wasn't ill than what was wrong with her? At seeing the confused look, the healer smiled at her, "You are with child."

_"You are with child"_

These words echo through her head as she sat there staring wide eye at the healer, "I-Im s-sorry?" Ame said almost not believing what she was just told. "I know this must be hard on you my lady; do you know who the father is?" Ame placed a shaking hand over her stomach before looking at the healer again, "Y-Yes..."

A uneasy look appeared in the healer's eyes as she had a guess who the father might be, "Is it-" Ame cut her off right away, already knowing what she was going to ask, "Yes."

"I see...well I'll go inform Queen Frigga" The healer said as she turns to walk out of the room, "No!" The healer turn fast and stared shocked at her, "Please I beg of you, do not speak a word of this!" Ame begged with a scared look in her eyes. The healer got a nervous look on her face, "my lady I don'-" She tried to say only to be cut off by Ame again.

"Please!" She begs again, getting off the bed and walking fast over to the healer, tears filled her eyes. "I...I'll tell them, just...please I just need time" Ame said as the healer stared at her before letting out a sigh, "I will do as you ask my lady but please do tell Queen Frigga or your mother soon."

Nodding her head, Ame wiped her eyes before walking out, the healer watching her with a sad look on her face. She could see this was taking a lot out of the young woman.

Ame almost made it back to her room before she was stop by a guard, "My lady the Allfather wishes to speak with you." Blinking her eyes, she stared at the guard before nodding her head as she follows the guard to the Throne room.

When they walked into the room, Ame found herself in someone's arms right away, "Oh my baby! You've return safely!" A smile appeared on Ame's face as she looked to her mother, to see her mother wearing her armor over her battle outfit, she saw her father next to Odin, also in his armor.

She also noticed Thor was in the room and started to wonder what was going on. Maya finally let her daughter go and pulled her over to stand next to Thor before returning to her husband's side, Ame glanced to Thor with a confused look, to see Thor return the look.

"I know you both are wondering why I ask of you to be here" They looked up at Odin at hearing him start to speak. "I've talked to Surya and his wife, and some changes have been made" A bad feeling hit Ame hard as she stared at her parents and Odin. Not liking where this was going one bit and with good reason too.

"Ame you will no longer be betrothed to my youngest son anymore, a new agreement has been made for you to be married to my first born now" Odin said.

Blue eyes widen in horror as she felt a pain slice deep into her heart, she felt her world shatter at those words.

"Father! You must recon-" Thor started to yell only for his father to slam his spear down, making it echo loudly. "I was hoping you would have gotten over that mortal by now, her life is so very short but it seems you haven't let her go. So now I must step in and make you see reason."

Thor glared up at his father but all heard a sob, turning to Ame Thor watched as she fell to her knees. Tears flowing down her cheeks while another sob escaped her, Thor kneel down fast and held Ame to him before glaring back up at the three.

"Can you not see what you're doing!? We all know she loves my brother and for you to rip her from him is heartless!"

"Loki's fate is sealed...this is for the best, for both of you" Odin said, Surya had to hold his crying wife close as they both stared at their broken hearted daughter. They knew this was going to be hard for her, but it would have been worse if they allowed her to think she would one day marry Loki.

"What do you mean his fate is sealed" Thor asked, his eyes narrowing as Odin stayed silent. Tear filled blue eyes slowly looked up at Odin as the Allfather tried not to let the pain of seeing her heart broken look appear in his eye.

"You will know in due time" Odin said, a clear sign he was done talking with them, Ame sat there staring at him. He was trying to take Loki away from her, the love of her life and father to her child, anger soon started mixing with her heart broken feeling.

Surya and Maya tensed up as they both took noticed of the change appearing in their daughter's eyes, the color of light blue and red mixing in her eyes. Maya feared the worse as she glanced to her husband, who looked ready to jump into action at any moment.

"No..."

Odin and Thor looked to Ame at hearing her whisper that; her head was down, her eyes being shadowed by her hair. "You...can't take him from me... "She whispered as Odin let out a sigh, "My dear there is nothing you can say or do that will change this." Odin said trying to make her understand.

"No...I will not allow it!" She yelled, lifting her head up fast, her mix colored light blue and red eyes stared at a shocked Odin as Thor was blasted from her side. Fire flow fast around her body as she slowly got to her feet, "You will not take Loki from me! He is mine as I am his! I will marry no other!" She yelled at him as fire shot at Odin.

Surya moved fast and stood in front of Odin, placing up a force field fast as the fire slam into it, he let out a grunt from the presser and heat of the fire. "Ame stop this right now!" Surya yelled as his daughter just glared at him, Thor who had sat up, looked over to her in shock of what was happening.

Looking around him, he could see things floating in the air, just what was going on?

"Sweetie hurting Odin will not change anything! You're letting your anger get the better of you! Please sweetheart see reason in our choice!" Maya yelled, trying to plead with her daughter, but she would have none of it.

"No! I will not marry someone I do not love! I wish to save Loki and how can I do that if I marry someone else!" Ame yelled back, putting more power behind her attack as Surya tensed up, one of his eyes closing as the presser was becoming too much.

They will next take him from her, not now not ever, Ame's eyes narrowed as she stared at her father's force field. Seeing it not to weaken, if she just push a little more force on it then-.

A gasp escaped her as she felt someone grab her arm and jerk her to the side, her eyes widen as she looked to the person standing next to her. "L-Loki" She whispered as his green eyes stared down at her, "Stop this right now" He said, tightening his grip on her arm.

"B-But -" Loki shakes his head while narrowing his eyes at her, "enough of this" He said as her eyes changed back to their normal blue color. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him, the fire slowly fading and other things floated back to the floor.

Surya blinked as he let down his force field and stared at Loki, how in all the realms did he get out of his cell. Both Odin and Maya were thinking the same thing as they stared at Loki.

Getting tug forward, Ame fell into Loki's arm as he held her close; she cried into his chest as she grip his tunic tightly. "Everything will be alright" He whisper as Ame felt a presser on the back of her neck before everything with dark, Loki tighten his arms around her as she went limp in his arms.

Frigga then step out of her hiding spot as she walked over next to Loki and looked to Ame in his arms. "Frigga, did you let him out?" Odin asked as his wife looked over to him, "No, this is nothing more than something I came up with to help calm her."

Odin eye widen slightly, so this was not the real Loki, "Making it solid was harder than I thought but I was able to do it." Frigga said as she took Ame from the look like Loki, just before he disappeared, Thor rushed over. "Mother" He said as Frigga looked to her son and smiled, "Thor dear could you please take her to her room" Frigga asked as Thor nods and takes Ame from his mother.

Holding her close, he walked out of the room, but not before glaring over his shoulder at his father. Odin let out a sigh at seeing the glare before turning his eye to Surya, "I believe you have some explaining to."

Surya and Maya glanced to each other before letting out a sigh and looking back to Odin.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly blinked open as Ame slowly glanced around the room before she gasp and sat up fast, "Loki!?" She said looking for him. Thor who had been sitting in a chair in her room looked over fast then got to his feet walking over, "He not here" Thor said as she looked to him.

"He never left his cell, it was a trick my mother did to help calm you down before you made a mistake" Thor said with a frown. She stared at him before what happen all came back to her and tears filled her eyes, "Thor...I...I can't I..." Thor rushed over and sat on the bed next to her.

He put his arms around her and held her close, "I know my friend, I know I feel the same way you do." Ame cried against his chest as he softly rub her back, "I will try to make my father reconsider this but I fear it might be a losing battle."

She nodded her head against his chest as she grips his upper arms tightly, "T-Thank you so m-much..." She whisper as Thor held her closer while running his hand through hair. Like her Thor did not want to get married to someone when his heart belongs to someone else.

* * *

Later that day, Thor had to leave to go take care of some matters that were to bring peace with the other realms. Seeing as it was kind of his fault for breaking the Bifrost, Ame stood in front of her full length mirror, she stood side ways. Staring at her stomach in the mirror while placing her hands over her stomach, softly rubbing it and in her mind picturing herself with a bigger and rounder stomach.

With that thought in mind she tried to make her stomach look bigger while arching her back slightly. A soft look and smile appeared on her face as she stares at her stomach, knowing that something both her and Loki made was inside her.

Frigga who had let herself into Ame's room, wanting to see how she was handling this. Thor told her that she had calm down but that she might still be crying; walking more into the room, Frigga came to a fast stop. Her eyes widening as she stared at Ame, watching how she rub her stomach and the look on her face.

She looked like...

Frigga eyes widen more, "what are you doing?" She asked but she had a feeling she already knew. Ame turn fast as a shocked and what look like a scared look on her face, "M-My lady...I was...it...nothing, nothing at all" Ame said fast, too fast for her liking.

Trying to cover up that she wasn't just staring at her stomach in the mirror, but the look on Frigga's face told her that she knew. Frigga's eyes were staring at her stomach before slowly looking up at her, something happen on Midgard between them.

"You are with child and this child is from my son" Frigga said shocked as Ame stared at her fear flowing through her as she looked down. "Y-Yes..." she whisper, her body shaking as she held back her tears and placed her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Does anyone know? Does Loki?" Frigga asked as Ame slowly shakes her head, "I just found out myself today." Frigga let out a sigh before a smile appeared on her face and she walked over, stopping in front of the scared young woman.

The queen lifted her chin up and smiled at her, "do not fear my dear, no harm will come to my grandchild if that is what you're scared of." Frigga said as Ame blinked up at her then smiled big, in her moment of happiness she hug Frigga tightly.

The queen only laughed as she hug the young mother to be back, "This might also help both you and Loki" Frigga said. Pulling back from the hug, Ame looked up at her, "I fear for my son's life and Odin knowing that he is to be a father, just might save him from being put to death for his crimes."

Ame's eyes widen as she stared at Frigga, Odin wouldn't do that to his son ... Would he? "Telling Odin of my baby will help" Ame asked as Frigga smiled nodding, "If I know my husband, he is not heartless and I know he loves his son. If there any way to help Loki see reason to his actions, Odin will try anything and a baby is wonderful news."

Stepping back, Ame placed her hands on her stomach again. Even through this baby wasn't planned; she felt that it was a miracle now. With this baby she was going to have a part of Loki inside of her and a way to save the father of their child.

She wasn't scared anymore to tell anyone, with Frigga on her side, she knew both her and her child will be safe. Now it was time to save her love before Odin talks with Loki.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	13. The baby and Thor's mortal

I've change my mind on the three day wait, I've been waiting from the start to work on this movie plot and I can't seem to keep myself from wanting to upload a chapter when I'm done with it, so I'll try to upload a chapter a day. I'm not going to work on the trailer, not many are even looking at it plus I guess I got lazy lol. I will say, I'm not sure what I'll do I know there another Thor movie coming out maybe next year or the year after that so the story might be put on hold but if so I'll work on another one till I can work on this one again. I might even add the new Avengers movie that coming out just to keep this story going, but guess gonna have to wait and find out.

Mrs WaylandOdinsonBlack ~ Always so happy to see your review :D Lok's reaction will be big for what I have planned but not giving anything away but you will see it in the next chapter. :3

We're getting closer to the 1000 mark for views on the story yay! at 912 right now, Okay lets get on with the story :3 I'm sure you guys have been waiting enough.

All copy right go to Marvel for the story ideas and lines used, I only claim Ame.

**Warning: Spoiler alart, if you have not watched Thor 2 and do not want to be spoiled than please do not read any longer. I do not wish to ruin a very good movie for anyone.**

* * *

Months passed from that day she and Frigga found out she was with child, right after talking with the queen. Ame went back to the throne room and told Odin of her child, Frigga followed along to help if she was needed. If she was in a good mood, the young woman would have laughed at the look on her parents and Odin's face.

Leaning back in her chair next to her window, a soft smile was on her face as she rub her round stomach, it's been eight months from that day but she remember it like it was yesterday.

_Ame walked back into the throne room, Frigga right behind her as her parents and Odin stop talking and looked to her. The young woman was very nervous but with Frigga there to help her, she felt a little better._

_She stop at the first set of stairs and stared down at the floor nervously, "I would like to say how sorry I am for losing control like that and attacking you." Her cheeks flashed red as she remembers what she did, "It is alright my dear, and I understand your parents told me of your ...gift."_

_She looked up then away; her powers sometimes didn't feel like a gift. Bowing her head she let out a sigh "Thank you so much for forgiving me" She said, she knew it was now time. Gripping the front of her dress tightly, she felt the fear coming back, so much she almost wanted to run out of there._

_She jump slightly at feeling a hand on her shoulder, glancing over her shoulder she saw Frigga smiling at her as she nods her head. Odin who was watching knew there was something else, "I believe there something else you came here to tell me also?"_

_Pushing her fear aside, she knew she had to do this, for Loki's life as she turn and looked back to Odin. "There is" She said her head held up high as her parents glance to each other then looked back to her._

_"I have just been inform today that... I'm with child and the father is your youngest son."_

_The look on their faces was priceless as they stared wide eye down at her, her mother's mouth drop open and she looked ready to pass out. "I beg of you, what ever it is you have already plan for Loki please reconsider, if not for me than for his child."_

_Odin stared at her, for ones in his life at a loss for words for what he just found out slowly sinks into his mind. He looked to Frigga to see her staring at him, a look he knew too well, she was already protective of the child and he knew what she wanted._

_"That mad man force himself on my daughter!" Surya yelled in anger as Ame narrowed her eyes at him, "Now there a monster growing inside her!"_

_"Enough!"_

_Surya found himself lifted into the air, the very air slowly bring choked from him as his daughter glared up at him. "You'd be wise father to hold your tongue on things you don't even know, I'll have you know I gave myself willingly to Loki."_

_Maya stared up in horror as her husband flailed in the air, gripping his throat. "Ame you've made your point" Frigga said as Surya drop to the floor, he fall on to his side coughing and panting. Maya fall to her knees next to him with a worried look._

_Turning her blue eyes back to Odin, she saw him watching her closely, "I will...rethink my thoughts on what to do with Loki for his crimes." Odin said after a moment. A happy look shines in her eyes as she smiled at the Allfather, till a thought pop into her mind._

_"What of Thor and me?"_

_Odin let out a sigh and lean back against his throne, "That cannot happen now, it wouldn't be right to wed you to my first born son when you carry the child of my youngest son."_

_The smile only grew bigger on her face as she turns fast to Frigga to see the queen smiling happily at her. Hugging the queen tightly as she laugh and hug the young woman back, glad to see her smiling again._

That day was the sadness most heart breaking day that soon turn to one of pure happiness. To know she may have just saved Loki's life that day made her the happiness woman a live and it was all thanks to her little buddle of joy.

Who at the moment gave a kick to her hand that was still rubbing her stomach, making the young mother to be laugh.

Her parents at first wanted her to be rid of it, saying it will only bring despair to her, to which she told them that she'll fall into despair if she lost it. Seeing that their words would just fall on to deaf ears, her parents stop trying to make her gets rid of the child.

Soon her mother like Frigga got into the happiness that was a child being born; Maya was almost always at her daughter's side. Making sure nothing harms her or her child to which made Ame happy but soon it got too much. So much that Ame has taken to hiding from her mother, her father took longer to come around to the fact that she would not give the child up.

It took Ame finally breaking down and her mother's anger to finally make him see that he was upsetting his daughter. He gave in and accepted the child but not Loki, her father's anger for her love ran deep and that would take longer.

When Thor found out, Ame thought the whole nine realms could hear his joy over the news. That very night he put together a party for both her being a new mother to be, him being an uncle and his brother being a father to be.

It filled her heart with so much joy to see the news of her child was making those around her so happy, even though some didn't like the idea of who the father was. But she wasn't going to let them ruin her happiness as was Thor too, he was right at her side the moment someone said anything bad about Loki in front of her.

He almost got into a few fights because of this but Ame was lucky enough to calm him before he did.

The only sad part of all this was Ame was not allowed to tell Loki that he was to be a father. It was part of his punishment for his crimes, he will be told the day of his child's birth that he is a father. Odin wanted him to have a life lesson, by taking from him the right to see his child born, to teach him if he didn't do what he did than he would have gotten to see it.

She understands he reason behind it but it still made her sad that Loki won't there to help her through the most happiness day of her life. Ame was able to see Loki but the moment she started showing, her visiting rights way taken away.

She remembers the day Loki finally got to see Odin and the day his fate was sealed.

_Ame stood next to Frigga, waiting for Loki to come into the throne room; it's been a few weeks after the day she told everyone of her child._

_She looked up as the doors open and the sound of chains reached her ears, a sad look appeared in her eyes as she saw the shackles on Loki's wrists and ankles. The guards walked Loki forward as they stop when reaching Frigga and Ame, Loki looked to her as she stared back with a sad smile._

_"Loki"_

_His eyes turn to Frigga as she frowns at him with a sad and worried look on her face._

_"Hello, mother. Have I made you proud?" Loki asked with a slight grin._

_"Please, don't make this worse." Frigga pleaded._

_"Define worse." Loki asked as Ame let out a sigh, so he was going to be like this._

_"Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone." Odin said as Frigga stared at Loki before walking from the room. Rushing forward as she darted out of the reach of the guard's hands she grip Loki's arm while leaning up and kissing him._

_Loki stared at her as she pulled back and stared back, tears in her eyes. "Please Loki do as your mother asks, I do not wish to see anything happen to you" Ame said. She glanced to Odin before stepping away from Loki and following after Frigga, glancing over her shoulder as the doors closed behind her._

_Wanting to know what was going to happen to Loki, Ame made herself disappear from sight before sneaking back into the Throne room._

_Standing behind a pillar she peeked out and watched._

_Loki walked closer to the stairs then clicked his feet together, making the chains hit each other. He then let out a laugh while looking to Odin with a grin on his face, oh Loki please don't do this._

_"I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki said as Odin stared at him with a frown on his face._

_"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death." Odin said with a disappointed look in his eye._

_"I wanted to rule the people of earth as a benevolent God, just like you." Loki said back, the grin still on his face, like this was all some kind of game._

_"We are not Gods. We are born, we live, we die, just as humans do." Odin explained._

_"Give or take five thousand years." Loki shot back as Odin let out a sigh and Ame shakes her head. He just wasn't getting it or he just didn't want to._

_"All this because Loki desires a throne." Odin said staring blankly down at him._

_"It's my birthright!" Loki yelled, making the guards around him tense up, Odin lean forward fast an angry look on his face._

_"Your birthright was to die!..As a child... Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me." Odin lean back with a calm look on his face._

_This wipes the grin off his face as he stared at Odin, anger flashing in his green eyes but he kept the calm look on his face._

_"If I had fully asked for true mercy, I'd say just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them." Loki said with a slight shrug while staring at the Allfather._

_"Frigga and Ame is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see them again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon." Odin said narrowing his eye; Loki took a step back the shocked look in his eyes. Shocked at rotting in the dungeons or the fact he wasn't put to death for his crimes._

_"And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?" Loki asked after a moment._

_"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done, he will bring order to the Nine Realms and then ... yes, he will be king." Odin said, Ame could see the hurt in his eyes but she held in her tears, it pain her enough to know he was going to live out the rest of his days in the dungeon._

_With the fact that she'll never get to see him again, but maybe Odin might reconsider after some months or when the baby born and allow people to see him._

_She only hoped so, her dream of someday marrying him seem so far out of her reach now and that hurt most of all._

_She watched as Loki was leaded out of the Throne room as she slip out while the door was still open, watching as silent tears rolled down her face as he leaded to where he will remain for a long time._

It pains her to remember that day as a tear rolled down her cheek, feeling another kick. Ame let out a soft laugh and rub her stomach, seem her baby was trying to cheer her up.

"Soon sweetie, soon you'll get to meet your father I promise" Ame cooed to her stomach and she was answer with another kick.

Using her powers to help her up to her feet, she placed on hand on her lower back as she walked to the door. It was getting harder to get up or even walk these days, to which made her mother and Frigga smile and laugh knowingly.

* * *

Needing some air, she walked out to where the training area was and saw Odin and Thor talking, smiling she walked over to them.

"Nothing out of order except you're confused and distracted heart." Odin said as she got closer, coming to a stop as she listen.

"This isn't about Jane Foster, father." Thor said glancing away from his father.

"Human lives are fleeting, they're nothing. You'd be better served by what lies in front of you." Odin said as he held out a hand to the warriors training, "I'm telling you this not as the All-Father, but as your father. You are ready; the time has come for you to take the throne. Embrace it, celebrate what you have won. Join your warriors, eat and drink, revel in their celebration. At least pretend to enjoy yourself." Odin turns and blinked as he saw Ame behind them.

Thor turns to and looked to where his father was looking as a smile appeared on his face. He was always so happy to see her these day as she saw his eyes dart to her stomach, "I'm sorry I didn't mean -" Thor cut her off as he walked over fast. "You are fine my lady, now how is my little warrior doing" He said placing a gently hand on her stomach.

"Yes I do too would like to know how my grandson is doing" Odin join in grinning as Ame rolled her eyes with a smile. "You two still believe it will be a boy, I can't wait to see your faces when the baby comes out to be a girl." Thor let out a laugh as the baby kick his hand, "There is no way this is a girl, the child gives strong kicks" Thor said smirking.

"Don't let Sif hear you say that" Ame said as Thor tensed up making the young woman smirk. "But we are both doing well, the baby has been moving a lot lately" She said rubbing her stomach. "The day for the baby to be born is coming soon" Odin said as he walked over and smiled at her, making the young mother to be smile back.

She couldn't wait for the day when she could hold her baby in her arms and finally show Loki the joy they made together.

* * *

Later that day, Ame join the others as they celebrate the battle they won today. Many woman and even children were around her, some cooing over her stomach as the children softly rub her stomach. Some letting out a laugh at feeling the baby kick their hands, Ame watched giggling as the children play games with her baby.

Looking away from them, her blue eyes landed on Thor, who sat at a table, a smile on his face but his eyes looked far away. She knew he was thinking of his mortal again and was feeling lonely without her there with him, she felt his pain.

She wished dearly that Loki was here with her, feeling her stomach as they baby grew and got stronger.

She watched him get up and walked out of the room to stand outside. From help from the woman she got up from the chair and told them she'll be right back. Walking to the door, she went to walk out till the sound of Sif's voice stops her as she peeked out and saw her next to Thor.

"There was a time you would celebrate for weeks." Sif said with a smile.

"I remember you celebrated the battle of Haragon so much that you nearly started a second." Thor said smiling back as he remembers that day.

"Well, the first was so much fun." Sif said making Thor laugh as she join him.

"Take a drink with me. Surely the All-Father could have no further task for you tonight." Sif asked, hoping he'll agree.

"No, this is one I set myself." Thor said glancing away as Sif frown with a sad look in her eyes. Ame knew the warrior held feelings for Thor, anyone could see it but it seem the Thunder god was the only one who didn't.

"It has not gone unnoticed that you disappear each night, and in Nine Realms. Future king of Asgard in search of a woman." Sif said as Thor looked back to her.

"I thank you for your sword and for your counsel, good Lady Sif." Thor said smiling before he turns and walked off, they both knew he was going to the Bifrost like he did every night.

Sif watched him walk off before letting out a sigh as she looks down before turning and walking off. Step out from her hiding spot she frown watching the two, letting out a sigh of her own she looked up at the night sky, she watched as the snow fell softly down.

She only hoped that one day, everyone will be happy. It was hard now but soon she knew that it will all pay off and everyone can be happy and carefree again.

* * *

The next day, Ame was with the Allfather, talking with him about plans when the baby is born seeing as the big day was almost here. They were having a nice talk till the Odin put his hand up and seem to have a faraway look in his eye.

She blinked staring at him till an angry look appeared on his face, "I'm sorry my dear, we will talk later about this" Odin said as he got up and starting walking from the door.

"My words seem to mean nothing to that boy" Odin mumbles to himself angry as Ame followed after him. Wanting to know what has upset the Allfather like this, they walked all the way to the healer's.

Walking in Ame could only wonder what it is Thor has done now and hoped he didn't hurt himself.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" Odin said as he walked into a room, she followed in right behind him.

"She's ill." Thor said looking to his father; this is when Ame saw her. The mortal who holds Thor's heart, blinking her eyes as she stared at the woman lying on the table.

She was very pretty, brown soft looking hair, from what she could see the mortal had brown eyes also.

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait." Odin said back as he walked by Thor.

"I brought here because we can help her." Thor said back, his eyes narrowing, he had a feeling his father would act like this.

"She does not belong here in Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table." Odin said as he walked around the table. Jane sat up at this as she looked to Odin shocked at what he just said, she looked to Thor.

"Did he just...?" She started to say before looking back to Odin with an angry look on her face. "Who do you think you are!? She asked.

Odin stops and looked to her with a frown on his face, "I'm Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms." A shocked look appeared on her face again as her cheeks turn red.

"Oh...Well, I'm-"

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster." Odin said, cutting the poor woman off as he walked away from her. While she turn to look to Thor.

"You told your Dad about me?" She asked him as Thor looked back to his father, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Something is within her, father, something I have not seen before." Thor said, hoping his father will see his reason for being her here and help her. Ame looked to Odin, hoping for the same thing, she could see just how much Thor cared for this woman.

"Her world has its healers, their called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards, take her back to Midgard." Odin order as two guards walked over, Ame could see the slight scared look on Jane's face as the guards reached for her.

"No! Don't touch her!" Thor yelled but it was too late as they were blasted away from her. Ame let out a loud gasp as she step back fast, putting her arms protectively around her stomach.

Odin turns fast and stared at Jane in shock as he look from his guards to her. Thor rushed to Jane and tenderly placed his hand on her as she looked to him.

"Jane, are you alright?" He asked as Jane nods her head at him, Odin walks over fast and grabs Jane's arm as he held it down and looked at the power flowing through her veins.

"That's impossible." Odin said as he stared down at her arm, Eir the head healer walked over and looked at Odin.

"The infection, it's defending her." She said as Odin shakes his head, letting go of Jane's arm.

"No, it's defending itself." Odin said before looking to Jane with his eye narrowed. "Come with me." He order before walking out of the room, he stop next to Ame and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go to Frigga my dear, its best you get some rest" Odin said as Ame nods her head.

She watched Odin walk off before looking to Jane, to see the woman looking at her while she walked by. Ame gave her a small smile as the mortal blinked then return it while she followed after Odin, Thor gave her a smile as he followed after the two.

She smiled watching them walk off; Thor looked so happy that she was here, Even though it was only because something was inside her. But all the same, deep inside she could see that he was so happy to see her again after so long.

Walking out of the room, she went to go find Frigga, Odin was right she did need to rest. This day has already tired her out.

If only she knew just what was going to happen soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	14. Love ones lost

Here is chapter 14, this was a hard chapter to write and those who have seen Thor 2 will understand, its a very tearful chapter, my heart goes out to my character that even I got teary while writing it.

well enough talk, lets get on with the story :3

Mrs WaylandOdinsonBlack ~ I got to say it made me laugh when I saw that this story makes your hyper, I will keep trying my best to make the story good, thank you so much for following along. :)

The views went up more :D we're at 939 now~ Thank you to all who have been reading so far.

All copy rights go to Marvel for the story ideas and lines used, I only claim Ame.

* * *

Ame had no trouble finding Frigga seeing as the Queen had end up finding her first, "There you are." Ame turn and smiled when she saw the Queen walking to her, a smile on her face but she couldn't help but see the hidden sadness in her eyes.

What had happened to make this look appear in her eyes, not wishing to bother her on it, Ame kept the question to her.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Frigga asked, not able to say no to her. The young woman nods her head with a smile, "That would be lovely."

Following after the Queen, they were silent for a while, "I saw Loki today." Ame turn her head fast to Frigga, her eyes wide as Frigga smiled at her, "How is he?" she asked. "He is doing well, bored mostly, I know he longs to be free and I so wish I had a way to do it" Frigga said a frown on her face.

She hated seeing her son in that cell, knowing there was no way to ever free him again, unless Odin one day allows it. Looking away from the Queen a small smile appeared on her face, "yes I take it he would be" She said.

"Don't worry my dear, I have a feeling Odin will not keep him in there for the rest of his life" Frigga said with a smile as the young mother return the smile.

"I do hope your right."

* * *

Following Frigga, Ame looked up to see Thor and Jane up ahead as a smile appeared on her face at seeing them. Frigga walked over to them with Ame right behind her, they got close enough to hear what they was talking about or some of it.

"I liked the way you explained that. What's gonna happen to me?" Jane asked a slight worried look in her brown eyes.

"I'll find a way to save you, Jane." Thor promised as he stared deeply in her eyes, making Jane smile at him.

"Your father said there was..." Jane tried to say only to be cut off by Thor, "My father doesn't know everything." Thor said just as Frigga and Ame stop next to them.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Frigga said with a smile on her face, Thor and Jane looked to them fast, Ame couldn't help but smile more at the look on their faces.

"Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, my mother." Thor said with a grin as Jane gasp and pulled her hand fast back from Thor's, making Ame let out a giggle.

"Hi." Jane said with an embarrassed look on her face, making both Thor and Frigga smile at her, "pleasure to meet you Jane" Frigga said with a slight nod of her head.

"And this Lovely young lady" Thor said walking over and taking Ame's hand, pulling her forward. "Thor please I'm nowhere near lovely anymore, now that I'm fat" She said as her cheeks flashed red, "That is a lie and you know it, Jane this is Lady Ame, also the soon to be mother of my brother's child."

Jane blinked and looked to her stomach before looking back up, "your brother...oh! You mean that guy who attacked New York?" Jane said as Ame looked down. Jane gasps as her eyes widen, "Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" Ame looked up with a slight smile "its okay really."

"But yes it was Loki who attacked your realm and I'm truly sorry for his actions" Ame said as she bows her head. Jane gave her an uneasy smile, "Well how about a change of topic, so how far along are you?" Jane asked.

Ame smiled more as she placed her hands on her round stomach, "eight months" She said as Jane smiled more. "So you're about ready to pop any day now huh?" Ame gave Jane confused and slight worry look, "Pop?"

"I mean give birth" Jane said fast, she had to keep in mind that people in this realm won't understand a lot of the way they talked. "Oh yes, yes I am and I can't wait for the day" Ame said rubbing her stomach.

Just than the sound of an alarm could be heard as all four turn their heads and looked to where the sound was coming from.

"The prisons." Frigga said, her eyes slightly wide, as Ame's eyes widen in worry.

_Loki_

Thor grips his hammer tightly, saying just what Ame was thinking.

"Loki" Thor looked to his mother as she moved closer to Jane, "Go, I will look after her." Frigga said Thor nods then swings his hammer and flies off; Jane looked to Frigga only to notice something.

"Hey where did Ame go?" Jane asked as Frigga turn fast and looked for the young woman, "She must of went to find her mother" Frigga said before walking off. Jane right behind her, oh how the Queen really hoped she was right and that Ame didn't try to go to Loki.

* * *

Rushing as fast as she could through the halls, Ame had her arms wrap protectively around her stomach. Her mind racing with worried thoughts for Loki, was he alright? Did he break out of his cell? Just what was going on?

She knew this was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it, she wouldn't be able to stop worrying unless she saw with her own eyes that Loki was alright.

Coming to a corner, she ran around it only to smack right into something, taking a few steps back fast so not to fall. She looked up as her eyes widen in horror to see what looked like a monster in front of her, she open her mouth to scream just as the monster smack her.

Making her fly back and slam into the wall hard, she fell to the floor on her side. She heard the monster walking away from her, while pain that she never felt before rushed through her body.

Her last thought before the darkness took over was of her baby, hoping that her baby was alright.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly blinked open as everything looked blurry to her, shifting slightly. Ame let out a groan as she felt pain shoot through her, "Sweetie." Slowly turning her head, Ame squinted her eyes as she saw a blurry figure next to her.

Blinking her eyes a few more times till everything became clear, she saw her mother next to her. "M-Mother...what's wrong" She asked as Maya had tears running down her face, without saying a word her mother pulled Ame into her arms.

"It's not your fault" Maya whisper as more tears go down her face, Ame felt her blood turn cold as she heard this. A very bad feeling rushed through her, "M-Mother?" She said a scared tone to her voice.

That when she felt it, something was wrong as she waited a moment but didn't feel it. Why wasn't her baby kicking or moving?

"Mother, my baby" Ame tried to sit up to look at her stomach only to have Maya tighten her arms around her. A sob escaping her mother as she held her daughter closer, "Its n-not your fault sweetheart" Maya kept saying as fear flow through the young woman.

"Mother what's going on?! Where happen to my baby! Why don't I feel it move anymore?!" Ame yelled, her fear gripping her heart. She hoped with all her heart that nothing had happen to her little buddle of joy only to have her worse nightmare come true.

"The baby gone..."

Tears filled her blue eyes fast and rolled down her cheeks as her mother's words echo through her mind, her body felt numb. "N-No..." She whisper as her body started shaking, "Y-You l-lie" Ame whimper.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, the impact from the force of that monster hitting you and hitting the wall..." Maya trailed off not able to say anymore. Ame didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe her baby was gone, Loki hadn't even known yet.

She was so close, her due date was almost here, her baby couldn't be gone, it just couldn't.

"No! You lie! I want my baby!" Ame cried out as she tried to get up, Maya tighten her arms more around her. "Where my baby! Please give my baby back!" She cried, trying even hard to get free as nurses rushed in to help Maya.

Noticing her daughter's eyes starting to change, Maya grab her daughter's face and turn it to her, "Ame! Your baby is gone!" She stops flailing and stared at her mother, "I'm sorry sweetheart but she gone" Maya said holding her again.

"She gone" Maya whisper, Ame fell almost limp against her mother before the most heart breaking sob escaped the young woman. All the nurses watched with a sad look as she cried, some had to turn away not able to listen anymore.

It was going to be a girl, Ame cried into her mother's chest as a picture of what that little girl would look like pop into her head. Dark hair like her, pale smooth skin with a slight blush to her small little cheeks and deep green eyes like her father.

She sob louder at the thought, letting out all her pain and despair for the loss of her unborn baby. While all her mother could do is hold her heart broken daughter and cry with her.

* * *

Later that day, Ame found out that Queen Frigga's life was also lost that day, putting the young woman into deeper despair. For hours she just laid with her mother, crying her heart out till no more tears would come out. Then she would just lie, staring blankly at the wall while rubbing her now empty stomach.

She so dearly wanted to feel her baby kick to tell her it was all a lie and that her baby was safe inside her. But it never happen as she felt cold and empty and so very much alone.

She had been moved to her room, her powers having healed her body so she no longer needed to be in the healer's room. She heard her room open and soft footstep walking to her bed, "Sweetie...its time."

Slowly sitting up, she looked to her mother, a hollow look in her blue eyes; the funeral for everyone who died today was being held tonight. She watched as her mother walked to her closet and got out a dress for the funeral.

After changing, Maya leaded her daughter out of her room where they met with her father outside her room. Ame looked up at him as he stared at his broken hearted daughter, he held out his arms as she rushed forward and hugs him tightly.

Surya closed his eyes tightly; he felt his daughter's pain. The loss of the child hit both him and his wife hard, it hurt even more to see their daughter suffering like this. With no way to help her, Surya felt all but useless and that hurt most of all.

Tightening his arms around his daughter, he leader her to where the funeral was being held.

* * *

Getting there, people moved out of the way so Ame could walk over to where Odin and Thor were standing. At seeing her Thor rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug, small silent tears going down his face. "I'm so sorry..." Thor whisper, while she just stood there hugging him back before pulling back and walking to Odin.

The Allfather turn and looked to her, "It was a girl after all, so it seems we won" Ame said, a painful sad smile on her face that never reached her eyes.

"Yes it seems your right and she looks just as lovely as her mother" Odin said while turning more. That's when Ame noticed the blanket in his arms, she felt like her heart stop as she stared at the blanket.

At her baby.

Reaching out with shaking hands, she took the blanket from Odin and moved the blanket out of the way. A sob escaped her as she stared down at the pale face of her daughter, tears rolled down her cheeks as she noticed her daughter had dark hair.

If she had to guess, she bet that her daughter had green eyes too. Those eyes that she'll never get to see. Holding her baby tightly, Ame cried into the blanket, glad to have held her baby even if it was only ones.

Knowing that it was time now, Ame walked to the water where a small boat was waiting. Slowly kneeling down, she kissed the blanket where her baby's head was, before slowly lowering her baby into the boat.

She almost didn't want to let go, as she blanket slowly slip from her fingers. She watched as the boat floated over next to where Frigga's was. Staying kneeled by the water, she watched as both boats floated away, to go out into the sea.

When the boats were far enough out, she saw an arrow on fire was shot out and landed on Frigga's boat, lighting it up on fire. Hearing another arrow being ready, she turns her head fast, "wait!" She yells as the guard looked to her.

"I wish to do it" Ame said as the guard looked to Odin who nodded his head. Looking back to her baby's boat, her eyes turn red as fire flow around her. The fire flow out, going right for her baby's boat as she shifted the fire when it was close enough to look like her.

The fire look like moved closer to boat and stared down at the blanket, with a sad look in it eyes that mirror that look in Ame's.

"Mommy loves you" Ame whispers as did her fire look like before a light kiss was placed on the blanket. Lighting up the blanket while the fire slowly faded away.

She watched as the two boats float into the air ones it reach the world's edge. Odin tap his spear down on to the ground, making an echo sound as she saw what look like stars go from her baby's and Frigga's boat up into the sky.

Just before the two boats fell down, Ame stared up at the sky. "Frigga will take care of your child, till it is your time and you'll be with you baby ones again" Odin said.

It warms her heart if only for the moment to hear that, knowing her baby was in caring hands in the afterlife.

* * *

While this was going on a guard walked over to Loki's cell and stop in front of it, Loki glanced over his shoulder. From the chair he was sitting in with a book on his lap.

"By Odin's order you have the right to know that earlier today, Queen Frigga's life was taken" The guard said as Loki stared at him before nodding his head.

The guard turns and started to walk away only to stop and look back, "Also I believe its only right you know, Lady Ame was also with child, your child." Loki's eyes slowly widen as he turn and looked to the guard, "But today that child's life was also taken" He said, giving Loki a slight pity look before walking away.

Loki slowly got to his feet, the book falling to the floor forgotten as the words sink into his mind. He was a father? Why wasn't he told? Now finding out that the child who he only just now finds out of is dead.

Loki walked a few feet as his hands curl into tight fists at his side as the monster that stop in front of his cell flashed through his mind. Loki's eyes narrow as rage burns in them before everything around him was blasted away.

Ame than pop into his mind, Loki could only wonder how she was taking all this and it pain him even more to know he couldn't be there for her. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of Ame suffering through this pain as he picture her crying.

With a roar of rage, Loki blasted the table near him into the wall as he started taking his rage out on everything in that cell. Loki made a silent vow in the moment, that he would find a way out of this cell and kill the one who has taken not only his child from him but his mother as well.

* * *

The next day, walked mindlessly around, not able to stay in her room any longer, that's when she saw Thor sitting at a table alone. Glancing to the side she saw Heimdall walk over next to Thor.

"You're not in Odin's war council?" Thor asked as Ame silently moved closer, a cloak over her to hide her from anyone knowing it was her.

"The Bifrost is closed by your father's orders. No one is to come or to go." Heimdall said as he took his helmet off and placed it on the table.

"We face an enemy that is invisible even to me. Of what use is a guardian such as that?" Heimdall said as he sat down looking down, a defeated look on his face.

"Malekith will return, you know this. I'll need your help." Thor said, staring at him as the gatekeeper looks up at him.

"I cannot overrule my King's wishes, not even for you." Heimdall said as Thor shakes his head and leans forward slightly.

"I'm not asking you to. The Realms need the All-Father strong and unchanged, whether he is or not. But he is blinded, Heimdall, by hatred and by grief." Thor said, Ame looked down as she understands what Odin is going through.

"As are we all." Heimdall said.

"I see clearly enough." Thor said back, leaning back against his chair.

"The risks are too great." Heimdall said, trying to make Thor understand what he is trying to ask is too much of a risk.

"Everything that we do from here on is a risk, there is no other way." Thor shot back as Heimdall looked down, in a way the god thunder was right. He was silent for a moment before looking back up at Thor.

"What do you require of me?" Heimdall asked.

"What I'm about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death. Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard." Thor explained as Heimdall nods his head, an uneasy look in his all-seeing eyes, he would do anything to see to that Asgard is safe, even if he had to betray his king to do it.

"I wish to help as well" both men looked to the side, to see Ame standing there. "My lady" Heimdall said getting up as Thor stared up at her, "Ame I don't thi-" Thor stop fast at seeing her eyes turn red.

"I have the right to do this, after what they have taken from me, I have nothing left to lose" She said, showing she was not going to back down. Thor stared at her a moment before letting out a sigh as a smile appeared on his face.

"You win, you may help also" Thor said as her eyes turn back to normal and a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Thor" She said as he nods his head and takes a sip from his drink in front of him. Thor told them where and when to meet him as Heimdall nods his head, grabbing his helmet before walking off.

Ame followed after Thor as he was going to go tell his friends about this, glancing to the young woman next to him. Thor wonders if this was a good idea, to let her come along; in her eyes the shine of the girl he knew was gone.

In its places was the look of a mother who was out for blood for the loss of her child, the eyes of a killer. He only hoped that when she gets her vengeance that it will not change her.

Telling his friends where to meet him, they all sat in a room while Heimdall stood nearby. Ame sat next to Thor as they looked at the warriors three and Sif.

"We must move Jane off world." Thor said as the four looked to each other than back to Thor. Ame could see the uneasiness in their eyes as they knew that this wasn't going to be a good idea.

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in a vault." Sif said, hoping to somewhat change what ever it was that Thor was thinking of doing.

"There are other paths off Asgard, ways known only to a few." Heimdall said looking to them all as the four looked over to him.

"One, actually." Thor said making everyone look to him, as it seem to click in everyone mind who it was Thor was talking about.

"No" Volstagg said as his eyes widen.

Ame stared at Thor; he was talking about breaking Loki out of his cell, because only he knew of a way to leave Asgard without having to use the Bifrost. This will mean, she will get to see him again, she had a feeling that he already knew of their child. Gripping the skirt of her dress tightly, she stared down at the table.

She needed Loki now, more than ever if she was to be able to handle this.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	15. Escaping Asgard

Here is chapter 15, I almost didn't get this chapter out today, had some trouble trying to remember parts from the movie. It would of been so much easier if I had the movie but sadly its not out on dvd yet. This chapter is kind of shorter than my normal chapters I've made so far, only because I want to save some parts for different chapters and to get this story to 18 chapters till I hit the end of this movie plot.

All copy right goes to Marvel for the story ideas and lines used, I only claim Ame.

* * *

Walking behind Thor, they both walked into the prisons and over to where Loki's cell was. Peeking around Thor, they saw Loki standing in front of the force field, looking like his normal self. But Ame could see through this and it look like Thor could too.

"Thor, after all this time now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?" Loki said, a mocking grin on his face, it seems he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Loki, enough. No more illusions." Thor said with a calm look on his face, they watched as Loki frown before everything in the cell changed. A gasp escaped her as she stared at the mess in the cell and how Loki looked, his hair messed up, and his clothes messy. He looked like he just came out of a fight, she couldn't even tell if he looked as if he won or lose.

Green eyes darted to her as he stared at her, his eyes widen only slightly as Thor noticed this and step out of the way. Showing all of her to him as the two stared at each other; she rushed to the force field and pressed her hands against it. Sliding down to her knees as silent tears rolled down her face, she wanted nothing more than to go in there and have him hold her.

Fill her ears with lies that everything was going to be okay and that this was just all a nightmare.

"Loki..." She whispers as a pain shot through him, he saw the hollow look in her eyes. This was not the young woman he knew; she wasn't the one who was always at his side, who said she loved him no matter what.

No, who he saw now was a mother in pain, suffering in despair for the child she lost before she could even have it. He could see her need for vengeance in her eyes and knew if he allowed her to have it; it will only break her in the end.

Her soul was not meant to have that kind of blood on it, not like his who already had enough blood on it.

Loki's eyes glanced to the side as he watched Thor walk to the side of his cell, to be closer to where he sat. He gave Thor a half grin, through the mood for games wasn't in him to do at the moment.

"Now you see me, brother." Loki said, leaning his head back against the wall, his green eyes staring at the thunder god. Ame slowly got up and walked over to Thor, she stop next to him and stared at Loki, listening silently as they talked.

"Did she suffer?" Loki asked, his eyes flickering to Ame before looking back to Thor, glancing to the side. Thor knew he meant more than just their mother as he looked back to his brother, "I do not come here to share in our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament.

Loki sat up a little more, "Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterwards, this cell." Thor said, Ame looked to Thor an almost hopeful look in her eyes. Could he really get Loki set free?

Loki glanced around his cell before letting out a chuckle while leaning back against the wall again, a grin on his face again. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

Thor walked by Ame before turning and looking to Loki, "I don't." Loki frowned, staring at him, Thor step closer to the cell. "Mother did, you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you."

She stared at Thor shocked, he wouldn't really do that...would he? Her hands curled into fists at her sides, she just hoped it didn't come down to that. Because she feared what she might do if this did happen because she knew in the end whose side she'll be on.

Loki stared at Thor for a moment before a smiled appeared on his face and he leaned forward again, "hm...When do we start?" Loki asked.

A flash back to the meeting they had before coming here, appeared in her mind.

_"He will betray you." Fandral said, with a worried frown on his face, Thor looked to him with his eyes narrowed slightly._

_"He will try."_

Blinking her eyes, she watched Thor walk off, knowing he was going to turn off the force field for Loki's cell. She watched Loki slowly get to his feet and started fixing himself up, knowing he didn't like looking like a mess.

When the force field went down, she felt her body move before her mind could even know she was doing. Loki turn just as Ame jump at him and wrap her arms tightly around him, tears she was trying so hard to hold back escaped.

Silent sobs shook through her body while she pressed her face against his chest. So happy to finally be able to hold him after so long, she felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her closer. His cheek rested on her head as he listens to her cry against his chest, knowing she needed this as he shared her pain.

Because of the child they both lost, he knew she needed him now more than ever but one thing still bothered him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Loki asked, he listening to her sniffle a few times. "Odin would not allow it, he said it was part of your punishment, you were going to find out after the baby was born." So that was why she had just stop showing up after a some months, Odin didn't want him to see her when she started showing.

Tightening his arms around her, he knew he couldn't blame her for not telling him about the fact he was going to be a father. "What...What we're we going to have?" Loki asked, not even really sure if he wanted to know.

A soft laugh escaped her as she almost nuzzled into his chest, "you were going to have a daughter." Loki's eyes closed tightly, the pain gripping his already broken heart only got worse at the news, to know he was going to have a daughter that he never got to see.

"Even though she was so still in my arms, I saw so much of you in her. I bet she even had your eyes." He couldn't help but picture what this little angel would look like as he felt tears come to his eyes, but he held them back. He needed to be strong for her, now wasn't the time to break down and let his feelings get in the way.

Looking up, Loki saw Thor standing nearby watching them with a sad look in his eyes. Pushing his pain to the side, he pulled Ame back as she wiped her eyes while looking up at him, "let's not waste any more time" Loki said, both Ame and Thor nods.

Knowing there wasn't much time left as they all walked out of the prison and off to where they was supposed to meet up with the others.

* * *

On the way there, Loki seems to get hyper from all of this as a smirk appeared on his face, "This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" Loki asked.

Thor stared ahead, a slight annoyed look on his face at the fact that Loki was enjoying this. "If you keep speaking I just might." Thor said, Ame felt a smile trying to force its way on to her face as she watched.

"Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here." Loki said while he turns himself into an Asgardian guard, "Is this better?" Thor glanced to him before looking back ahead. "Its better company at least."

"Still, we could be less conspicuous." Loki said turning back into himself before smirking and turning Thor to look like Sif. Ame put a hand over her mouth fast as a smile appeared on her face. "Hm, brother. You look ravishing." Loki said, smirking as he stared at Thor, Ame's eyes narrowed a jealous feeling starting to appear which Loki took notice of.

Thor looked down at him slightly startled before looking back up with his eyes narrowed, "It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form." Thor said while Loki changed him back fast, more for the fact he felt Ame's glare on him.

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." Loki said as he changed himself to look like Captain America, who Ame knew was Steve Rogers.

"Oh, this is much better. Woh. Costumes a bit much, it's so tight. The confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor and patriotism? God bless America..." Loki said, this time Ame couldn't hold in her slight laugher but it was cut short when Thor grab Loki and pressed him against a wall, a hand over his mouth.

Loki changed back to himself fast and stared at Thor, as Ame noticed to Guards walking away.

"What?" Loki said the moment Thor took his hand away, turning his head that's when he noticed the guards too. "You can at least furnish me with a weapon. A dagger, something!" Loki said looking back to Thor, looking to his brother, he reached to grab something.

"At last, a little common sense." Loki said then blinked as he felt something while looking down only to hold up his now handcuffed hands. Thor smirked at him, "I thought you liked tricks." Thor said before walking off laughing a little.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he stared after Thor, Ame smiled at him as she walked by. Loki looked to her with a pleading look to remove the cuffs but the young woman only shakes her head and follows after Thor, with a sigh Loki followed after the two.

_"Well, what then? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of our Einherjar who will see you coming from miles away." Fandral asked, leaning forward with his arm on the table, Thor grin at him._

_"I won't be the one who comes for her." He said before looking to Sif._

* * *

Standing in the meeting spot, Ame looked up as she heard footsteps coming, both men turn to see Sif and Jane walking over. Jane caught sight of Loki as she started walking faster over, "You're...?" Jane said pointing at Loki.

"Loki, You may have...-" He was cut off by Jane slapping him hard in the face as Loki's head snap to the side with a startled look on his face. Ame stared at them in shock, not knowing Jane was going to do that.

"That was for New York." Jane said glaring at him while Loki slowly turn his head back a smirk appearing on his face as he looked to Thor.

"I like her."

That jealous feeling came back again but this time worse as Ame glared at Loki before walking over and slapping him herself. Everyone looked at her surprised while she just walked by them all, "Come we don't have time to -" She was cut off as the sound of fast footsteps could be heard coming.

Looking to the side, they all saw guards coming.

_"And what of the All-Father?" Sif asked with an unsure look on her face._

_"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against the throne." Heimdall said._

"I'll hold them off. Take her." Sif said turning as she pulled out her weapon. Thor looked to Sif as he gave her nod, "Thank you" He said, grabbing Jane's hand.

Loki went to follow after them only to have Sif's blade at his throat as he stop fast, eyeing the blade then looked to her. Sif stood there glaring at him, an untrusting look in her eyes, "Betray him and I'll kill you."

Loki slowly smirks as he stared at her while letting out a chuckle, "It's good to see you too, Sif." The warrior gave Loki a look before pulling her sword back, Loki smirked more before turning and blinked seeing Ame standing there watching them.

There was a frown on her face and he could see the jealous look that shine in her blue eyes, right before she turn and followed the way Thor and Jane went. Loki smirked more as he followed after her, glad to know his wife wasn't gone completely from despair.

_"Assuming you can get Loki's help, and you can free this mortal, what good would it do? We'd all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace." Volstagg asked, a nervous look on his face, he didn't like this plan at all._

_"That, my friend, is where we won't be leaving by foot." Thor said a slight grin still on his face._

* * *

"I will give you as much time as I can." Volstagg said while Thor stops in front of him as they both do a forearm shake, "Thank you, my friend." Thor said before walking by him and to the ship behind him, Jane smiles and nods at Volstagg while following Thor.

Ame did the same thing as she walked by him, but while Loki went to pass him, Volstagg stop him fast by putting a hand on his chest. "If you even think about betraying him...-" He was cut off by Loki, "You'll kill me? Evidently there will be a line." He said grinning. Volstagg glared at him a moment before letting him pass, he saw the guards coming as he got ready.

Rushing on to the ship, they watched as Thor looked around confused at the controls. "I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing." Loki asked as he watched Thor hit the every button he saw, "I said how hard could it be." Thor said. Ame stood there watching the two fight as Thor started hitting the buttons even harder, she sighed before glancing over her shoulder.

A nervous look on her face as she saw Volstagg get taken down, that's when she heard a bang and looked back to see the ship start up. Thor grins as he step closer to the controls and grips them, the door shut as the ship lifted up into the air.

Turning the ship, she watched as the ship knocked down some of the pillars. Getting the ship facing the way to go outside, Thor moved the ship to go forward, "I think you missed a column" Loki said leaning over Thor's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Thor said while flying the ship out of the palace, Ame had to grip on to something as Thor tried to fly the ship. "Look, why don't you let me take over? I'm clearly the best pilot!" Loki said, trying not to fall over from the way Thor is flying the ship.

"Is that right? Out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?" Thor asked, keeping his eyes staring at what's in front of him. Ame's eyes widen as she saw that they was being shot at, Thor moved the ship the best he could out of the way. A few shots hit the ship as they all jerk forward, Just as he took out a building, Ame blinked as she glanced back at it, "Not a word" Thor said as Loki just grins.

Just then she saw some of the Asgardian ships coming after them, "Now their following us" Loki said just as they started firing at them, making the ship jerk a few times. "Now their firing at us!" Loki said while around Thor, to stand on the other side of him, Thor yelled a Loki but Ame was too busy watching the ships behind them to listen.

Thor flies fast forward, seeing the way out from the city while flying by the side of the ship, cuts off the head of the statue of his grandfather's. "Well done. You just decapitated your grandfather" Loki said calmly as Thor glanced back before looking back ahead.

Glancing over to Thor, Ame could only hope that Thor knew what he was doing and they didn't get caught. She didn't even want to think of what Odin would do to them for this.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


	16. Her Vengeance

I am soooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter to be uploaded, I was waiting for the site that I use to help me write the chapters to be uploaded, which it was today so I got to work on this chapter right away. Again it is short to my normal chapters but we are getting closer to the end of this movie plot, also I will like to say I'm not sure when the next chapter of this will be up but I hope soon, in the mean time I am working on another Loki story called.

**Always There**

This story is a idea all my own and doesn't follow the movie plots well not till much later but even than not so much. I have the prologue out at the moment and I'm still working on chapter 1 at the moment. But I'm hoping for it to be out today, if you all who are following this story will like to read while waiting for this story to be updated.

All copy rights go to Marvel for the story ideas and lines used, I only claim Ame.

* * *

Hearing a thump, all three turn their head to see Jane on the floor, worried for the young woman. Ame rushed by the two men, over to Jane and kneels down by her, placing Jane's head on her lap.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki asked, like it was this most normal thing to see, like he was talking about the weather. Ame made a face at him before looking back to the young woman, "Jane?" Thor asked worried, ignoring Loki's question.

"I'm okay..." Jane said in a weak voice, frowning Ame stared at her while running her fingers through her soft light brown hair. The power in this woman was killing her slowly, Ame could feel it. She wouldn't last long with this power inside her, her mortal body could not handle the power that flow through her veins.

The ship jerks roughly again as it was hit by the smaller ships following them, Ame held on to Jane protectively.

"You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape, flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Loki yelled as he walked around Thor and stood near the opening in the ship that Ame just took notice of.

Without a word, Thor reaches over and pushed Loki out of the ship, Ame gasp loudly as panic raced through her. Thor rushed over to them, "its okay, he fine" Thor said giving her a small smile while picking up Jane. Trusting Thor, they both get up and jump out of the ship, right away another ship flies under them as they land on it.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." Fandral said with a smirk on his face, turning fast her eyes land on Loki who was at the moment pushing himself to his feet. He jerk his head to the side, to get the hair out of his face as he looked right at Thor, "You lied to me... I'm impressed." He said with a small grin.

Thor laid down Jane before looking to Loki, "I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway." He said while Fandral lets go of the controls and Loki walks over and grabs them, walking over Ame sat down next to him.

Loki smiles as he starts flying the ship the way he wants, just than Asgardian ship finds them and starts following and shooting at them. Wrapping her arms around Loki's leg, Ame holds on to him tightly as the shoots just miss their ship by inches.

Thor turns his head to his friend, "Fandral" He said as his friend grins at him, "Right." He said while grabbing a rope, She watched him with a slight confused look, wondering what he was planning on doing, her eyes widen when she saw him step on the side of the ship.

"For Asgard." Fandral said before swinging off the ship, gasping Ame turn fast and watched as he landed on the other ship. He said something to the guards on there before knocking them off the ship, turning he salutes Thor with a smirk before turning the ship around, heading back to Asgard.

Looking back ahead, Ame leans on Loki as she watched them fly over the sea, she saw they was heading to an island with a huge mountain on it. Thor seem to take notice of this, an uneasy look appeared in his eyes when he noticed they was heading straight for the mountain.

"Loki..." Thor said, his body tensing up, Ame knew he was thinking that his brother had means to kill him here.

"If it were easy everyone would do it." Loki said smirking as he flies faster to the mountain, by now even Ame started getting nervous as she tighten her grip on Loki's leg. "Don't worry my dear, you know I will let no harm come to you" Loki whisper to her, it did help to calm her racing heart.

"Are you mad?!" Thor yelled the closer they got to the mountain, Loki only laughed as he stared at the mountain, a look in his eyes. He was getting a kick out of scaring Thor and making the god of Thunder nervous.

"Possibly!" Loki yelled smirking as Ame pressed her face against Loki's leg just as they got within feet of the mountain. Thor holds Jane to him tightly as he ducks down right when they go through a tight open in the mountain and soon right through a portal.

Going right into Svartalfheim.

"Ta-da!" Loki said smirking as he slows down the ship, lifting her head up. Ame glanced around her before letting out a sigh and leaning against Loki, he grin down at her and move his cuff hands so he could run his fingers through her soft dark brown hair.

Smiling, she lean into his touch, happy for this one moment of peace from the despair and suffering that was storming inside her mind and heart. They fly over Svartalfheim silently for a while, hearing movement, Ame open her eyes as she lifted her head from Loki's lap.

To see Thor putting a blanket over Jane, who lay at the end of the ship, she looked tired and pale. The young woman stared at her with worry in her blue eyes, she only hoped Thor had a way of helping her and removing the power inside her before it was too late.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins." Loki said as he stared at her, Thor moved back and sat down near her. "It would consume you" Thor said, keeping his worried eyes on Jane as she slept.

"She's holding up alright, for now." Loki said, glancing to Thor.

"She's strong in ways you'd never even know." Thor shot back, looking to Loki as he just stares at Thor.

"Say goodbye." Loki said calmly, making Ame look up at him. Did he really think there was no hope for Jane?

"Not this day." Thor said his eyes narrowing, the protectiveness in his blue eyes, knowing he was not giving up, for Jane's sake.

"Her life will come to an end."

"Not today!" Thor yelled angry.

"This day, the next, a hundred years is nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prised will be snatched from you." Loki said, sounding like how Odin had, when he was trying to make Thor understand that mortals don't live as long as them.

Thor made a face at him, most likely thinking the same thing, wouldn't Loki be thrilled to know he sounded like Odin for a moment there. "And will that satisfy you?" Thor asked, eyeing Loki as he just shrugs his shoulders, "Satisfaction is not in my nature" Was all Loki said.

"Surrender not in mine." Thor shot back, glaring at Loki, letting him know he wasn't backing down and he would stay by Jane's side no matter what. Ame's heart went out to him, to love someone who he knows will die long before he does but still so willing to keep this love strong.

"The son of Odin." Loki said back, a calm look on his face, not giving anything away with why his reason is for doing this.

"No, not just of Odin! You think you alone who loved mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!" Thor yelled, getting up his feet. Ame felt Loki tense up as he gently moved her out of the way, she looked to him to see the rage in his green eyes as he stared at Thor.

"Trust. Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!" Loki yelled back as he got to his feet, glaring at Thor letting out his anger on Thor for Frigga's death.

"What help were you in your cell?!" Thor yelled back, moving closer to Loki, Ame sat there helpless as she watched these two fight. She knew it was their pain for losing their mother that made them lash out at each other. Also there were other problems between them that seem to come out at this moment.

"Who put me there?! Who put me there?!" Loki yelled louder, while Thor shot forward and grabs Loki, pinning him down. "You know damn well! You know damn well!" Thor yelled back, his anger getting the better of him. Ame got to her feet fast and grab Thor's arm just as he was raising it to punch Loki.

"Stop it! Please stop this fighting!" She cried out, gripping Thor's arm tightly as he stop and looked to her. "Fighting like this won't bring her back! None of you are at fault for her death, it happen and there nothing we can do about it..." She said, tears filling her eyes as she stared at them both.

Thor stared back at her for a moment before calming down and lowering his arm. Ame let his arm go just as he slowly let Loki go, she was right.

"She wouldn't want us to fight." Thor said shaking his head as he step back from his brother, Ame moved to Loki's side to help him get up. "Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked" Loki said with a slight smile on his face, Thor smiled back at him, knowing he was right about that.

"I wish I could trust you" Thor said after a moment, before turning and walking back to Jane. Loki looked at Ame, still seeing the haunting of their child's death in her eyes before looking back to Thor, "Trust my rage." He said.

Thor turns and looked to him and nods his head, if there was one thing he could trust on. It was Loki's rage when it came to things like this; he knew Loki will help him to take down Malekith for both their mother and his unborn child.

* * *

With that, both men started coming up with a plan to trick Malekith, so he will take the Aether out of Jane so Thor can kill both Malekith and the Aether. While sitting there, listening to them talk of this plan, it made her nervous. But she knew there was no turning back now, not when she was so close to her vengeance now, with that thought in mind she looked out ahead of them.

It won't be long now and when that time comes, she'll make that monster wish he never even saw her and laid his hand on her. Her blue eyes narrowed, she'll make his death slow and painful as much as she could, unknown to her.

Loki was watching her from the corner of his eye and noticed the look in her eyes, he knew she was thinking of getting her vengeance and the ways she going to do it. This is not a look he liked seeing in her eyes, the looks of a silent killer, it did not suit her. When the time comes, he is going to make sure it will be by his hands that the killer of his mother and child will die.

He will not let her soul be scarred by killing; she would not be able to handle it. He remembers back a long time ago, in his room when she almost killed that woman who had lain naked on his bed. The look on her face when she finally noticed what she was about to do, he didn't want to see that look in her eyes again.

* * *

While they continue to fly over Svartalfheim, Jane than sat up and looked over the side of the ship behind her. Making them turn and look over to her, Thor sat up more as he stared at her worried, "Jane?"

"Malekith" Was all she said as she stared straight ahead, Loki grip the controls of the ship and moved it to land. Ones the ship landed, they all got out of the ship, Thor helping Jane out as Ame stood next to Loki, she grabs his still cuff hand.

Gripping his hand tight, she felt the nervousness building up inside her and the fear. But the more she thought about it, she felt the anger starting to appear, it was only right that he dies after taking her daughter who she hadn't even gotten to see or hold away from her.

To take the one joy she had in her life, the only part of Loki she had to hold on to while he was to be locked away for the rest of his days. She was not backing out of this, even if she lost her life this day, she makes sure that monster dies with her.

Loki stared at her from the corner of his eye and tighten his grip on her hand, she turn her head to him. Her blue eyes staring into his green ones, he could almost see the thoughts going through her mind. Tugging her close fast, he lifts his arms and put them around her, holding her tight against him.

She blinked her eyes startled for a moment before wrapping her arms tightly around him, pressing her face against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, while pressing his cheek against the top of her head. "You do not suffer alone; don't take the full weight of this vengeance on your heart. She was my daughter too" He whisper, Ame stay silent as she tightens her grip on his tunic.

Not wanting to keep Jane and Thor waiting, who was standing nearby watching them. They pulled apart as all four of them walk up a hill, getting to the top; they kneel down and watch Malekith and his men in the distance.

"Alright, are you ready?" Thor asked both Jane and Ame nod their head, keeping their eyes on Malekith. "I am" Loki said looking to Thor, where he was kneeled next to Ame, raising from their hiding spot. She felt Malekith's eyes on them, glancing behind him; she felt the fire of her anger burn. When her eyes landed on that monster that killed her daughter, her eyes started turning into red the longer she stared at him.

"You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed." Loki said while staring down at Malekith, "Yeah, possibly." Thor said, staring down at him as well, Loki turn to Thor than and held up his cuffed hands, making Thor look to him.

"You still don't trust me, brother?" Loki asked, Thor stared at him a moment, "Would you?" He said back but uncuffed him. Ones the cuffs where off, Loki rubs his wrists and turn slightly from Thor. Ame looked to Loki just as he was reaching for something, her eyes widen when she saw the dagger.

"No, I wouldn't." Loki said as Thor looks back to him only to get stab in the side. Grabbing Thor, Loki throws him down the hill, Jane gasp and got up running down the hill, "No Thor!" She yelled. Loki glanced to Ame and grins before following after them; she stared after them and saw Malekith making his way over to them.

This was it, the moment she been waiting for from the moment she watched her baby's boat burn as she was lifted into the stars with Frigga. The fire inside her burns stronger as she stared at the monster, getting to her feet she follows after the others down the hill.

There was no turning back now, she would get her vengeance one way or another, no matter what happens. That beast will not live passed this day.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


End file.
